Naule diamonds and the final treasure
by Helindir
Summary: Sullivan and the Drake brothers have one last adventure with an old friend. One last treasure and a new life for Sam. For the mistakes, see the tumblr version, link in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Contain minor Spoilers

This is the first Fanfic I encourage to publish (between thousands writings). If it is too awful, say it and i will stop. Original Version in Spanish. So sorry for the translation and the mess.

It was obvious that the Drake brothers would not let his wanderings once, even after almost dying crushed by a mountain.  
Better yet, Rafe was officially off the map, so they had a slight list of possible treasures to turn, especially one, succulent ... If Elena allowed.

To Nathan will cost many conversations with his wife, many "lost puppy" looks, many foundations and many offers of the kind "I'll wash the dishes for 3 months, I'll give you foot massages every night for two months and will not be a complete pain in the ass at least one month"

As well, was necessary to Sullivan remind her again and again the absence of obvious dangers, the fact that Samuel also be involved and another burst of pretexts, excuses, foundations and verbiage, but in the end,she relented,  
reluctantly.

The principle was relatively simple, with a little complicated maps to mind like yours. A chain of events that led for several libraries and need to steal a somewhat peculiar book a deposit of London. Easy peasy.

"Naule: The mind and hand" was a very old book, with peculiarly thick sheets, intentional charged holes and an unusually complicated verbiage, mixed ancient languages, as if it had been a lottery.

Naule had been a code name of the original Nauhky Lee, a cheater thief senior, originally from China, which had mixed with the worst fortune hunter, only to disappear years later among the most sought pirates of his time.

There lay the important thing: Nauhky Lee had taken his precious cargo of eternal boots, before being part of history. Its cargo was the treasure they were looking for.

And the key was in the book, which gradually gradually they could decipher. Most of the content was pure filler, waste, methods to distract. That was left in clean was a hundred random dots and lines, loose phrases and quotes too insistent ""Omni Fortuna. Et Legatum. Sed Quid Est. Et Semper Erit " a dozen times repeated... "All my fortune. And my legacy. It is what it is. And always will be. "

The three men followed a few days later analyzing puzzles points and phrases, stuck like never before, lost in thousands of variants end.

\- We should ask someone more indications- Victor said, jaded- There is something we overlooked.  
\- We can not go talk to anyone- Sam leaned against the window, threw his cigarette- It has to be someone very confident ... we can not risk the same thing happened with Rafe.  
\- ¿What about Edna? - Nathan thought.  
\- ¿Edna? - His brother looked as if he had seen a ghost.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡It is a good idea!- Victor looked at him- She is an imperishable tracker, we should go visit.  
\- ¿Edna Shaareim?- Sam asked again.  
\- Yes ... that Edna ... -Nathan ,slapped him, laughing.

For a moment Samuel stared at nothing, letting his brain rewound the years as if it were a movie.  
Edna Shaareim was stuck in his soul as the worst thorn from most of his life. A daughter of a few who had his father, a Moroccan soldier, with his mother, a lovable teacher from India, in the poor area of Morocco.

She was the only could afford to attending a school and, at age 8,that was what saved her.  
Civil conflicts lashed out with her village, including her mother and all her six brothers. Only she remained, attending classes, and her father, who was on duty.  
Terrified collapsed and lost, he took her of their land, entering the United States as a stowaway and surviving with the minimum and indispensable. And for years, he trained and educated in how to survive, fight, shoot, drive, to stand as prepared as possible, until a handful of criminals shot his father and left her alone.

She kept stealing to eat, and stealing to get money, opting increasingly for stealing valuable things.  
No one would expect to steal a relic from a museum involve competition.  
With 13 years she was not the only one who wanted that prize, had encountered a pre pubescent child and a rebellious teenager who narrowly and leave behind, but which began to make deals. Treatment that led her to learn from history, and sneak into the most complex deposits, and to appreciate them as a family.  
After all, Nathan became his new younger brother, but only for a couple of years and which began almost bad breeding to based in hugs. He was guilty, he reminded his young deceased brothers.  
Samuel was his big brother, mentor and teacher in many things, mostly illegal. And after all, he was older than she, and could not spoil him as Nate, but could beat him friendly..  
For both, Edna was family, different for both. Nathan saw in her, the sister he ever had, and Sam began to get lost in her brown eyes too soon, although he kept it secret.  
The triad sought treasures in a thousand places, almost buried, dead, killed, imprisoned, but always together.

Until Panamá...

The Latin translation can be wrong. I am sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was fine until she was face to face with a rich kid who did not generate confidence, looking the mystical Avery track.  
She could have followed with the plan, which involved the back cover them from outside the prison, full-time, but with Rafe in the middle, she desisted, maybe only once.

There was something in his instinct shouted to step back. The same thing that had overwhelmed her chest when she learned of the death of his family. The same thing when he saw his dead father.

Edna went with the Drake brothers, one hundred times, alerting them, asking them to desist. But the prize was too juicy.

Resigned, she stepped back, told them where expect her when they left.  
And that was the last time Sam had spoken to her and watched her brown lovely eyes. Then everything went to hell. Mistakes, Rafe, Nathan escaping, Samuel falling for fifteen years.

Fifteen eternal years where he stared at the ceiling of his cell thinking about the state of Nate, the impossible treasure and his lady with extra light and brown eyes.

\- ¿Is there anything I missed?- Sullivan asked, looking to Samuel and his lost face.

\- Oh yes ... - The young Drake laughed Drake- Edna is the only one who has passed near him and left him so hooked. We had several jobs with her and Rafe, years ago ... And he's lost in this way, since then..

\- ¿And h-how is she?- Sam asked, returning from his abstraction.

\- S-she is fine- He mimicked him, jokingly.

\- I know, I know ... She still makes me stutter ...

\- The last I heard is that after his epically run away out of Panama, she was completely out of business and traveled to Thailand. After so much chaos and your... death ... It was expected that she would never go back to the job...

\- ¿Do you think he wants to get involved now?- Asked Victor- If she left the business for fear of the consequences, much less now.

\- I can not think of anyone else with his observation skills. We are stuck, we know what we're going through something. Maybe she don't want to participate actively, but she could see something in the drawings, patterns ... I do not know ... And Sam needs to see her.

\- ¿Really?- He looked at him with his cigar on.

\- Well, but we owe a visit. Elena told her, he was alive, but there has been no contact between them for 15 years ... They are friends, even though he wants to marry her.

\- ¿Getting married?- Victor looked at the older Drake, laughing- ¿Sam? ¿So severe is your thing?

\- ¿Why do you think I'm still alone? - He smiled, looking at the table- Since I met her ... Everything has been Edna. More than once I have lifted weights impossible, just because she was there. Would cease to look for treasures, quit smoking, let whatever ...

\- But you do not have the balls to go visit her alone...

\- Being with her... sometimes I'm so afraid to send everything to hell and make a mistake, I'd rather not go...

\- Then... ¿You come or not?

\- God ... Obviously ...

\- So ... ¿Where are we going?- Victor laughed.

\- Well... As she say to me, she has left the treasures to engage with the education- Nathan said.

\- ¿What kind of education?

\- He has founded a couple of schools. One in a little town called Dikaima and another in Poowemna. It is supposed to be on that last, as a director. You know how it is there, you are owner what you holsters..

\- He never said anything to return to their homeland?

\- A Morocco? No, she has bad memories there. Also.. Poowemna is a tropical paradise, anyone would want to live there. And a paradise for anyone to find you. I just know where to go because Elena asked him information, personally.

\- ¿And everything else? ¿What invented?

\- I talked to her a few times after Panama, and when he was gone. When I married Elena, they began passing information between them, as the gossips they are ... except the location ... - He looked at his brother, still half absently- Sam, if you're having a heart attack, let us know at least ...

\- Very fun- Se said.

\- Seriously... ¿Are you okay?

\- I'm in a ball of nerves, my legs are shaking and my hands sweat ... I'm fine.

\- ¿Do you think you will still like her after 15 years in his skin?

\- ¿And do you think I fell in love with her because his body?- She looked at him reluctantly- Is Edna, she was never the more attractive woman to the eyes of anyone. But ... she is the sweetest, charismatic and intelligent woman that i has ever known.

\- And sarcastic, feisty ... - Nathan remembered- A little gross and fearful, with bad aim, slow jogging ...

\- I know- He smiled, lost- I always loved the fact that she take things ahead and complained of beatings days later...

The brothers laughed, ready for what would be the trip of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Thailand had always been a land of heat, moisture, forests, beautiful beaches, parties, and many poor settlements.  
And Poowemna was no exception. It was the typical village of wooden houses, tucked among lush trees and ferns, with no apparent order.  
The small school vae gave education to almost fifty children, from very small to almost teenagers, all too poor to have some means of transport to take them to the nearest town with a building like this.  
Busy, with kids that kept running in free times, too crowded.  
It was almost obvious that Edna had founded two schools. Schools had saved her from death.  
The Drake brothers and Sullivan were taken to the tiny office of "director" for a Thai teacher, with adorable look and colorful clothes, to wait inside the enclosure. She would call the "director".  
Nathan and Victor remained almost at the door, and Sam was nervous enough to walk inside the entire office, as if he were a caged tiger.

\- For God's sake … Sam… - Looked Sullivan- You dizzy me, stop it.

\- I think if I stop, I fainted… - He said.

\- There you have an open window, breathe…

\- Is Edna- Said Nate- As if you don't met her already.

\- I know … - He stood still.

\- Well… - He smiled.

Edna stopped at the door, looking at Nathan and Victor.

She was still her, with a little more age and weight. His soft brown hair loose and waves, caramel skin, freckles on her cheeks. His strange mix of Morocco and India carried in his blood, his face rough outline, firm and brown eyes, his weight had never been mild. But now he had put aside his normal attire practical high military content to use a relatively typical Thailand clothes, long and colorful.

With a huge smile she hugged her younger half-brother and the eccentric Sullivan.

And it was after that looked away, that hit Sam.

She approached quickly, to deal it a powerful embrace of the same size with which it received. Sam squeezed, framing a bright, happy smile.  
Edna pulled back a little, watching him, trying to make sure that this was really his old friend.

\- It 's been a while- He smiled at her- ¿Right?

The woman covered her mouth, hiding a grin emotional smile with a huge mirror of anguish badly repressed.

\- Hey … - He smiled, taking her shoulders- Calm down … I'm not dead.

She gave him an awkward blow before hugging him again.  
For Nathan, it did not seem strange. Both were very good friends until what happened in Panama. He himself was the one who approached Edna, after escaping, to tell him that Sam had failed. He had seen crumble into tears and and shut down his soul.

The woman, before that day, had always been enormously energy, positive and happy, things that had been extinct with his supposed death. He was the catalyst to stop the business, to take seriously, to see things from a perspective not only realistic but also more cautious.  
And now she could return to hug him, as a miracle from the dead.

\- God … - She murmured in her neck- I will should hit you until you die…

\- Yes … I missed you too.

Shaareim gave him a light punch in the stomach, and then lay off more separate and quiet, but with one arm around his waist.

\- Elena told me I would have visits- She looked at them- I thought it would only be Nathan …

\- Well … we'll owed it … - Said the mentioned- If it was for our ideas, you also had stayed in Panama.

\- It is fortunate that you always intuit endings like those- Sam put his arm around her shoulders.

\- It's not intuition- She looked at him- It has a brain put on earth. You can be very insightful, but also live in fantasy … And you're here … Included Victor …

\- We need your help with something … - Sullivan said.

\- God …

Edna turned away from Sam, and she walked through the office rubbing his face.

\- ¿What?- She say, obfuscated- ¿What kind of piece of masonry were dropped on your heads? After all, after Panama, half die after all, a few times ¿What kind of idiocy brings them back to the same? ¿You have not learned anything in fifteen years?

\- Is something relatively simply- Sam was justified, relying on a table- And we would retire.

\- ¡You were already retired! Nathan marriedwith Elena, Victor is semi-retired since he have the first white hair, and you, after all, should be appreciating the last of your nine lives before heading for more trouble.

\- If we find it, we could live like kings-Victor said- It is simple, we know where it is … almost…

\- We're a little lost really- Said the young Drake- We have the data, but we need an insightful look like yours.

Edna sighed, staring at the ceiling made of beams and straw.

\- You came by a "keen eye"- Shehalf smiled- Not for me. Not to visit me for the first time in nearly twenty years … And if I assume, i will assume that you have thought of a dozen other "discerning eyes" before my … I mean, if you did not have that treasure, you will not return… Touching…

\- Don't- Sam chided her, straightening up- I will not let you accuse me of being materialistic.

\- Sure…

\- First.

\- ¿First what?

\- You were the first person to crossed our minds when we think of a clever and loyal mind.

\- Big change- She arched shoulders- I'm still a channel to something.

\- ¿Do you think we did not want to come before? ¿That I did not want to come to greet you after leaving prison?

\- It was Elena who told me you were alive … A year after finding out… Not you, neither Nathan nor Victor…

\- And Elena was the only one who knew where you were. And Nathan said expressly that, ypu are out of business, out everything, you wanted to be alone, taht he did not give the information to anyone, you only wanted to have a life, turn away from the past, forget. He made it very clear, he repeats it to me until the fatigue. And I had to think hard, work hard.

\- ¿Hard?

\- To not come here. I know the kind of good-natured you are, I know you've been doing thousand works for the needy here, I know you've spent all your part in schools and hostels. And the things that happened in the past, the kind of memories that return just mention us … Your father … Morocco … And we knew that if you see us, that would be repeated. But if you help us with this, you will have a part … You can continue to save people …

\- ¿And you think I remember my father and Morocco, only when I hear your names?- She looked him, sad- It is a daily cross, Sam, not circumstantial…

\- But you said …

\- I know what I said fifteen years ago- She interrupted him- I was still half hidden and terrified when Nate appeared with Rafe, hurt, broken, telling me that you had been shot in the escape… They took one way, I another, with you name added to my people and my family. I wanted to do something else and occupy my mind and not remember… Thing that never worked.

\- Edna …

\- Worse, you think I want to see you for the simple benefit of a part of the treasure, before see you affection…

\- I am really sorry…- He approached her.

The woman grimaced in pain, while place her hand on her chest. Samuel immediately grabbed her, scared.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¡Nate! ¡Call an ambulance!- Sam shouted.

\- Just relax- Edna murmured, motioning to the young brother- It's not a heart attack ... I'm not that old.

-¿So?- Victor noted, alert.

\- Costochondritis... An infection, in the junction of the ribs and sternum... It's not serious- She rubbed her chest- It hurts a little... It's curable.

\- ¿Do you need i get you something?- Samuel rubbed her back.

\- I'm fine- She straightened up, slowly- Often it appears with cold… or stress...

\- Edna... I'm sorry... everything.

\- Is all right, Sam. I know you, you're a good person. A little fool at times, but good guy... - She sighed- I think I'll take a look at whatever you have...

A tinkling bell rang in the building, and Shaareim looked up, as if she knew what would happen after. A yelling of many childrens was present immediately, with many running around the corridor leading to his door open. A little boy of four years scurried inward, with tattered clothes and some dirty shoes a couple of sizes too big, that did not stop him to run to Edna and hug her legs.

-I think we'll have to discuss that another time boys... - She said, stroking the child's hair.

\- ¿How about tonight?- Asked the eldest of the Drakes- We can all have dinner somewhere, tell stories, see the plans ...

\- I can handle looking for a good place- Victor said- And Nathan warn you.

\- Sure- She smiled, before looking down and the child pulling his clothes- Yes, Yuse, I see you… ¿What's going on?

The boy pointed to Samuel, muttering something very low. Edna bent to lift her up and have him closer.

\- Repeat, I don't know how read lips yet- She said to him.

Yuse turned to whisper something near the ear that made her laugh a little.

Sam smiled, softened. Only she could get those enormous desire to start a family.

\- ¿What did he say?- Nate asked, amused by the scene.

\- "The great men is very tall"- She smiled and looked at child- Yes Yuse, is tall. Especially because you're tiny.

The child spoke to him in the ear.

\- No no- She said- He is not bad. They are birds. Remember, evil men are tattooed ugly things... ¿Sam, Could you...?

Samuel approached, causing the child to be reduced, fearful. He opened a little his collar, letting him see his tattoo.

\- ¿See?- Edna said- Birds. You like birds, Yuse ...

The small reached, pointing with his index finger. Sam was close enough, so the child could touch the marks, awkwardly, one by one with his finger.

\- ¿How many birds they are?- She asked.

\- One… two…- Yuse began counting slowly, touching each in turn- Three… four…

\- ¡Yes!- Edna tickled him, making him laugh- ¡Very good!

The woman looked at her companions.

\- Boys... - She said- You will have to excuse me... ¿We talk at night? ¿At seven? Right now I'm a little busy.

\- We reserve the table and I call you- Nate said.

\- Perfect. Yuse, tell Bye- She greeted, being imitated by the small- Byyyyeeeee…

Edna smiled at his friends and walked out the door, the child still waving, and Sam returned the greeting with a silly smile on his face.

\- Well- Nathan sighed- Everything went well after all.

\- And she kept quite good- Sullivan said, purposely.

\- ¿Quite good?- Sam looked at him as they began to leave- ¿Did you see her? She is radiant.

\- Well... She gained a little weight...

\- Radiant and adorable- He repeated, ignoring him.

Both, Nathan and Victor, laughed softly, nothing had changed with him.

Taking advantage of Thailand and his climatological paradise, they opted for a normal dinner, outdoors, under the cloak of a darkening sky. A relatively secluded table, good size, square, placed under an awning and well lit, with soft ethnic music. And of course, as the eldest Drake had planned, Edna sitting near him. Woman who had left his previous outfit to go with a simple blue jeans and a white shirt, true to his practical style.

The food was the least spicy they could ask for, almost absurdly cheap and overly meaty, full of rice and vegetables of all colors.

Whisky of dubious quality for men, the most standard water in the world for the only teetotaler woman kilometers around.

During the meal, the subject of the treasure was not mentioned even close, only devoted themselves to tell stories, catch up on many others, laugh too much.

The food was gone, but the talk was still.

\- We expected to have to discuss with your husband and lie in his face- Victor said, as he lit his cigar- ¿Is it not in the area or what?

\- ¿My face look like i being married?- Edna looked at him intently.

\- You have some wrinkles... And some white hair…- He pointed her hair with his cigar.

\- Thank you. So sweet- She said, sarcastically- And no, what I have is working face. I'm not like you who has settled life, ¿You know?

\- ¿And why not?- Asked Nathan, knowing that that question would be about the mind of his brother.

\- You know that my main problem as a child, was thought too. Then I get involved with people who love puzzles, historical data and culture. Then I come and do schools... It is quite obvious that my main problem is the same: I am very stubborn and I get bored very easily if I talk to someone who is not. And by God that nobody here knows anything about anything...

\- You're still a rat library... - Sam said.

\- I will die like a rat library. And here... I do not want to sound bad ... But there are no libraries...

\- So you're making schools as possessed- Laugh Victor.

\- I will not stay here forever, but at least I leave some of my "fanaticism library"... Unfortunately I have to decide between my mental health and my physical health.

\- ¿What do you mean?

\- For my mental health, I would be in Sweden or Finland, between museums, enjoying books ... But as I love more than fresh air, rain and snow, for my physical health, I need a warm climate. At least until I make my bone marrow transplant...

\- ¿What bone marrow transplant?- Samuel sai, concerned.

\- My Costochondritis is bearable with medication, anti-inflammatories, steroids... But the cure usually comes with a mix of extremely destructive drugs, or bone marrow transplant. Transplantation is simple, difficult is to find a compatible donor.

\- Edna... - He took her shoulder- When we finish this, I'll do a compatibility study. And if I am not the men for that, i will take Nate, Elena, Victor and whoever finds on my agenda.

\- Thank you- She patted his leg.

\- You are almost the youngest of the group and have a health like a shit...

\- Yes… You continue to smoke like this and in a few years we will see who is worse...

\- ¿How do you know I'm still smoking?

\- I'm a damn dog ¿Remember? The Fountain of Saint Michael? ¿The one i found by the smell of sulfur? If I could find in a cave with all the smell of shit, obviously i can smell smoke in your clothes...

\- Can be Victor ¿Don't you think?

\- I recognize the typical smell of an expensive Cuban cigar, and I cant differentiate them from your common and cheap cigarettes ... What I do not understand why i never see you smoke, i just smell it.

\- Because I respect the fact that you are not a smoker and you hate the smoke in your face. Is even healthy for me to be near you. I were smoking now, if you you were away.

\- Awwwww, it's almost a compliment...

Victor, quietly, slowly put out his cigar.

Costochondritis actually exists. Everything described is real, except the severity. In reality, it is a temporary condition that does not need powerful drugs or bone marrow transplant. It is normal that disappears by itself after a short time.


	5. Chapter 5

\- So…- Edna looked they, seriously- To which you came here ¿What do you need?

\- As we told you before... a pair of new eyes- Nathan said and he took a bag- Actually we have so much information, but without order. We were analyzing for days, including Elena, but ... nothing ...

\- All right- She placed a small bag on the table- Let's see what you have. I brought my instrumental ¿And who are hunting, anyway?

\- ¿Do you remember the story of Nauhky Lee?- Samuel asked.

\- ¿Nauhky Lee? ¿The Chinese diamond thief?

\- The same. As you know, he gathered diamonds throughout his life, including the grand prize, the collection of Mathews Romuald.

\- ¿The pseudo pirate totally in love with the dogs?

\- Nauhky Lee killed Mathews, stole the diamonds and ran off, but far from quiet, hid the treasure somewhere, full of traps, puzzles and mechanisms which can only be passed having one of the dogs trained by Mathews. We do not know where he is, but obviously those dogs are not alive. What is likely is that all obstacles and tracks need of hearing and smell of a dog. Or so the stories are told...

\- And I'm the dog.

\- Basically.

\- Well... Not for nothing called me Terrier.

Nathan took the mountain of papers he had brought. Drawings, maps, copies of the strange sheets with holes, notes, phrases, loose ideas.

The table soon filled with material.

\- Wow- She said- So many things ... It's like ...

\- ¿Too much?- Sam asked.

\- Exactly... When the tip is great, until the saint distrusts.

\- ¿You mean?- Victor asked.

\- In that time they used little information. This seems an obvious way to confuse- She took copies of the sheets with holes and looked at Nathan- ¿This is all?

\- All- He replied.

\- ¿Did you draw it, all?

\- Yes.

\- ¿All the points? ¿All the lines?

\- ¡Yes!

\- Well, do not be angry...

\- Anyway they are just decorative.

\- Mjm...- She looked at the drawings and all sheets.

\- Let her work Nate... - Defended her, his brother.

Edna was face to face with twenty leaves consisted of random dots and lines of all sizes and directions. He spreads them on the table and stood still, looking at everything.

The Drake brothers were silent. She used to take a couple of minutes staring, observing anything. It was his method, his unusual but effective method. That way all the information went directly to his brain, almost unconsciously. And so, possibly, the idea arose.

After another couple of minutes, a spark seemed to run through the mind of Edna. He quickly opened her purse and pulled out a folder full of various roles, including a lot of plastic, transparent sheets.

\- ¿What did you see?- Sam asked, smiling.

\- Something- She gave him a pen to each one and a handful of transparent leaves- Start to copy the lines and points, a leaf on each. We'll see if i saw anything or not...

Gradually, they start to shape the lines on transparent sheets. All so that, in the end, she put one above the other, overlapping, looking for correlations.

\- More than 30 leaves- Said Victor- The variations are too many...

\- I see- She snorted it, moving leaves no apparent order.

\- We need something like a starting point- Nate said.

\- ¿Like what?

The young Drake sigh. He did not have too many ideas.

They were again stuck.

\- ¿What did you say taht was the sentence?- Edna patted Sam's arm at his side.

\- "All my fortune and my legacy is what it is and always will be"... - He recited.

\- God... So obvious... - She laugh.

\- ¿You found it?- Victor looked.

\- It is easy…- She looked at them- ¿Where pirates get his fortune?

\- Stealing- Nathan said.

\- ¿To who?

\- ¿Ships?

\- ¿Where?- She smiled.

\- ¿In the sea?

\- ¿How do you find something in the sea?

\- With charts.

\- ¿And how you guide?

\- ¿Why do not you just say it?

\- Because it's fun- She smile and shrugged her shoulders- And now ¿How do you find the north in the sea?

\- With the stars.

\- Exactly... In the sentence, obtaining fortune and the legacy, both are metaphors of stars. They followed by them and aspire "to be" one.

\- Something that is and always will be... - Sam recalled.

\- In that time there was nothing more eternal than the stars.

She began to move the leaves, until certain lines took the form of a star. The woman hooked leaves to leave and started moving some more. Gradually a triad of suns were formed, while the lines around the design began to have a map of good size.

\- ¿Suns?- Thought Sullivan.

\- Three- She smiled- The only thing in the sky, three, easy to see...

\- ¿Orion's Belt?

\- Exactly. And in mythology, Orion the Hunter, was a basic design to make clear good fortune. What was that Orion hunted, it would be hunted. Where he threw deck, the prey fell.

\- There are more points- Nate said, looking at the map.

\- Orion and its prey. Another known, easy to see constellation, the maximum prey.

\- Ursa Mayor... The Great Bear…

She joined the points in order. Forming Orion and the Great Bear, whose head was in contact with the deck.

\- The head of the Ursa Mayor is the prize... - Nate said- But we do not know what part of the planet is that...

\- Well…- Edna murmured.

The woman took a fairly heavy book and put it crudely on the table, making the glasses bounce.

\- How delicate…- Laugh Sam- ¿What is it?

\- Ancients maps- She replied, starting to through leafs- The sixteenth century. Any must match...

\- Nauhky Lee was from China... - Victor thought- And the map has appearance of being a large area with a river.

\- ¿The Yangtse River?- Nathan asked.

Edna began to move the strange map over several old maps of China, trying to superimpose the country's most important river, so that you will be perfect. It moved slowly from side to side, until it seemed to agree with the mountainous area of Qinghai. The constellations were practically pointing to a single mountain.

\- You have the where- She stretched, smiling- I win.

\- Nobody doubted it- Samuel raised his glass of whiskey.

Nathan and Victor also raised their glasses, celebrating. At last everything it took its course.


	6. Chapter 6

The group slowly lowered their empty glasses. One with a couple of ideas prowling his mind.

\- So- Samuel leaned against the chair- A fifth for each one.

\- ¿One fifth?- She looked at him- ¿Do you have someone else?

\- We are four at the table, and Elena ... Mathematics ...

\- I do not want anything. The little information I gave to you was a favor.

\- It is relative, in the ground, all will have the same.

\- ¿Ground? I'm not going…

\- Sam... - He stopped his brother- We said we'd come just for information. You know that she's out of this.

\- Well- He sat back, looking at her- I never said I was going to do that. Also I came there to convince her.

\- Typical...

\- I'm not going- She repeated.

\- A fifth will left over you to upholster Thailand with hospitals and schools.

\- That will not make me go...

\- ¿You're worried about what? ¿How dangerous it is? It is normal, and we have no competition.

\- ¿Have you seen my fitness? ¿Do you think that I can climb the same as you? I could not scale well with fifteen years, much less in my forty-three.

\- It's not important, I do not think it's that complicated. And keep in mind that you can really retire. We all will. It is... our last adventure.

\- Yeah right... You said that so many times...

\- This time it's serious. Also, you said it today, Nathan is already retired, Victor should be retired time ago, and I have much luck. And I want to use that Little extra luck to make this last adventure together before each one get lost in his exciting life iron the clothes in weekends and mowing the lawn in summer...

\- You say that like home life was awful...

\- It's not, but surely you must miss the landscapes, puzzles, thinking how to spend certain points, the adrenaline, nerve...

Edna looked at him, as if deep inside her, a doubt began to grow thanks to the machiavellian words of Drake.

\- Listen- Sam patted her hand- We give you a part, even if you stay here. And if you go, is not that you're going to throw youself in the largest abyss we find, you just go like... support, if we don't see something obvious, or need a dog. You do not even have to decide now. We are going in two days, at midday, so you sleep on it...

The woman looked away. He knew the eyes of Samuel and how easy it could change her mind.

The rest of the dinner ended with the same quiet and familiarity with which they had begun.

In his small log cabin, Edna went to bed, with the mind lost in the ceiling. She was not felt that way in years. So happy, light and fully alive. So nervous and confused. After fifteen years, she had almost forgotten why she saw, in the Drake brothers, a family.

It was obvious that after all this time, Nathan was no longer his little brother. But under his new seriousness married, his muscles, his mature eyes, was still his little brother.

And Samuel was no longer his almost older brother and mentor. Much less with his extra scars, his years, his new wrinkles, its slightly more serious behavior after so long in prison.. But it was still his family.

Still he loved them, of the most pure and innocent way. At lest, with Nathan.

And what he had said, haunted her eyes. In something, he was right, she missed the adventures with them, the taste of nerves, sleeping in shifts, hide in impossible holes, discovering mysteries and landscapes. In the depths of his soul she wanted to live that last tour with them.

She sighed, settling into bed. He tries to sleep and lets her mind would give the answer tomorrow.

It was early, the three travelers had risen a while and were having breakfast in a lousy table of his cheap hotel room. Eating breakfast and planning the next steps, passports, false papers, the usual.

The youngest of the brothers felt his phone vibrate, so he lit, and smiling him a moment later.

\- Sam...- Nathan approached the pone to him.

His brother took it and looked at the screen. It was a message Edna.

"I curse the persuasiveness of your brother. Tracker dog in"

As always, she was not in favor of giving too much information by other ways were not face to face. If necessary, always he wrote with multiple senses. But for them it was clear. She was the tracker dog, and joined the cause.

He smiled wide and blissfully, returning the device.

-Aha- Victor said, watching his face- Obviously Edna joined us. It seems that Cupid kicked him in the face...

\- By the way... - Nathan approached to his brother- I guess you know that this is the perfect opportunity for you to tell her...

\- I know... - He got serious, and he leaned on the Wall- But I do not know if I can do it...

\- Sam... The planets virtually lined up. She still single, we will seek an epic adventure, you already acted like a medieval knight, just need to tell you face to face.

\- I know... And that's what frightens me.

\- It almost seems that you avoid doing it...

\- ¿Do you think I like being alone, without Edna?- He looked at him with a slight bitterness- I have spent almost half of my life loving her. But I know that if I approached her as a friend, I will always have a welcome. I do not want to tell the truth and feel the rejection... That destroy me.

\- Sorry to intrude- Victor said- But... ¿Do not you think she still lonely because is waiting for you?

\- Do not make fun of me ¿Ok?- Samuel huffed.

\- I'm serious, man. ¿During dinner? You did not notice, but the chemistry between you is more than obvious. ¿His way to emphasize his search for a thinking partner? ¿Do you think she knows many men who can be a library rat? In that table were maybe the only three thinkers from all over Thailand. Nate is married, I'm not his guy ... But you ...

\- Sure, Sure- He walked around the room.

\- And there is more. When you showed up. The hug she gave to you was not friendly, the way he the way she fought back tears, neither was, the way in which she broke her heart when she saw you came here for information before for her, neither was friendship.

\- And there is something none of you saw- Nathan said- How she cried when I said you were dead. Sam... I had to hold her, I had to stay to make sure she does not kill herself... Remember that also that makes me think about how you could react if you found out that she is dead.

\- Once I think in that... Samuel smiled, with wet eyes- ¿You know? I had come out of prison, and I take a day to imagine the news that Edna had died. I cried like a fucking baby... And... My throat closes... when I remember.

\- Anyway you have to tell her- Victor lit a cigar- You do not want to grow old, wondering what had happened. Also, if we end this and you don't tell her, possibly our roads will go to different places, and maybe you don'r find her...

The oldest Drake sat, slowly, sighing. His brother stood next, putting his hand on his shoulder.

\- You have the trip to collect balls- Nate told him- If the time where we have to say goodbye, you don't say it, I will.

\- You don't even think about it- He muttered.

\- Edna's my friend too. He deserves to know the truth. And... so you'll be forced to tell you.

Samuel looked at the floor. No doubt that his brother was going to do. His watch had begun to run, and the march was back in play. Edna would know when the counter reached zero, no matter how told her.


	7. Chapter 7

The three men waited in the Sullivan seaplane, who kicked the Samuel boot, imperceptibly when he saw her coming. He smiled at her.

Edna wore the same style of dress she wore in their old adventures. A thermal shirt next to the body, a vest with short sleeves and military style, trousers of the same type, firm sole boots, dark hair in a ponytail, a backpack of very generous proportions, a ski jacket, black, hanging off. All over-pockets and shades of green and brown. It was a style, copied from his childhood, thanks to her father and his military lifestyle.

And of course, she walked with a firm step.

\- Good morning Official- Sam joked when she had close- ¿You know that if you get lost in the woods, we don't will see you?

\- I have flares- She shook her overloaded backpack.

\- You always have flares. You always have all...

\- Victor... Please... Say it is not the same seaplane- She complained.

\- It's perfectly functional...- Said Sullivan, patting the fuselaje- I do not know what's bothering you.

\- God... I will sleep during the flight... So I do not think the high probability that this plane fall apart...

\- So little faith...

Already during the trip, they began to put the plan clean. They had to stop at several airports in China, be scanned and reviewed to death, only to fly into his airspace. The main objective was go to Qinghai, a province in the center of the country, but more precisely Muhammad Shan mountain in the Qilian Mountains.

They should be cautious. First, because the Chinese would notice immediately that they were not mere tourists. They review their belongings, so suspect a treasure hunt. That made, barely they arrived, they had to hurry, so no state sent decided to observe the area before.

Then they should be attentive to the area and climate. The area was particularly high, so the oxygen in the air was pretty lame if they climbed more, and even more at that time, in mid-autumn, very likely to attract intense cold and snow avalanches. The place was also a land of Tibetan nomads, who used to bring their enormous and ferocious Tibetan dogs for protection.

Another reason to do it fast.

According to information gathered, Muhammad Shan was a mountain where there was nothing but a communications tower at a good height, a cable car, snow and rocks. In one of its slopes there was a long smooth terrain and devoid of obstacles, next to a hangar that had served as a runway during the war and which serve the same purpose with the Victor airplane.

They also found something referred to a strange artificial cave near a lake in tourist purposes, which was quite suspicious.

The plan was to get to that cave, inspect it and see that the destination store for them.

And with clear ideas, seeing that had yet to arrive, Edna had reclined on the plane, with the backpack aside and arms in her lap. She opened his eyes and closed them occasionally, a little tired. Nathan was co-pilot, talking with Victor, and Samuel was promptly seated in front of her, with legs extended all along the seat and crossed arms.

He watched her, sometimes, knowing she was half asleep.

For a moment he saw her watching him, fixedly

\- ¿What?- Sam asked.

\- Nothing... I remember the time we had to stay up in London- She laugh- We fell sleep.

\- Yes...- He laugh- We had to invent conversations and games to distract us.

\- We have a few good stories...

\- And then we'll have another.

\- ¿Did I ever tell you... that hear you relaxes me?- She settled a bit, with small eyes.

\- Yes Edna... Countless times...- He smiled sweetly.

Shaareim closed his eyes, to get some sleep, guarded by Drake.

After a lot of flight they came to China, and after nearly a couple of days and pure bureaucratic paperwork, nervous about carrying false papers, at last Sullivan's plane flew over the Qilian Mountains and down gently to the improvised runway along the side of Muhammad Shan, as the sun dawned hardly among the peaks.

The provisional hangar doors was functional, so Victor could protect his precious apparatus from the climate.

The four were standing outside, looking at the planes, very warm and very prepared.

\- Ok. Remember the points- Nathan put the plane on a box lid- We are here. The cave is not far, but a bit high. Luckily it is a ski area for crazy extremists, so there is a functional cable car from the base to the watchtower. We must go there, then down.

\- Down is always better- Said Victor- Is not the season ski ¿How are we going to come up with the cable car off?

\- It turns on- Edna settled his backpack- You just have to violate some input, the power button has no code.

\- ¿Where did you learn that?- Sam looked at her, surprised.

\- I went skiing once... Alone... In summer...

\- You are crazy.

\- Yep.

\- All right- Nate folded the map- At the cable car then. Walking.

The four were walking, after many hours, up the slope slowly, very slowly. Soon they come to the area where the trees began to disappear to give way to snow and the expected cable car station.

And of course, the height was beginning to annoy a bit.

Samuel was behind all, making sure that the female figure before him, was fine. And she was, at least until midday, where she stopped. The cold and the least amount of air had made him severely hurt his ribs.

\- Boys- Sam alerted and approached to Edna.

He looked at her face, and her bent semblance.

\- Hey...- Sam took his arm- ¿You're ok? ¿You need to sit down?

\- I'll be fine…- She said, slowly- Give me just a moment...

\- Can we stop for a while if you need it- Nathan said.

\- No... I will go...- She rubbed his chest.

\- ¿Do not you have any medicine for that in your backpack?- Sam asked.

\- No... I have no medicines for months... Not even they sell them in the capital. And if I do not have money even to travel there... Much less to buy them at the price they are.

\- ¿Are you... twisting yourself in pain for months?

\- I have three years with Costochondritis, Sam... The anti-inflammatory drugs are non-sedating, just make it hurt less time, no less strongly.

\- ¿Why did you not tell me? You could have said you did not have your health to come here or at least we'd order go buy some drugs...

\- I was not going to make you traveling to the capital by a dozen anti-inflammatory drugs.

\- Edna...

\- And I'm not disabled- She looked at him- It hurts sometimes, yes, but it leaves me…

\- ¿What if you get an attack of those while you hang from a ledge or something? ¡You'd'd fall!

\- Do not give me reason to hang and matter settled.

\- Child…- Victor also came- Is seriously. If you need to sit or stay on the plane, tell us.

\- Don't- She straightened, with serious look- Stop. The three of you. Stop treating me like a useless flower. I was trained by a soldier ¿Remember? I am not unless to you just for not having testicles. Walk.

The woman stepped forward, ahead of the three men who had been left behind, watching her.

\- She never liked being treated as a weak- Sam said, watching the eyes of Sullivan.

\- I can see that- He said, walking.


	8. Chapter 8

With the passing of the hours, late afternoon, they slowly approached the cableway, and watched the sky darken quickly and the wind start blowing.

\- Victor...- Nathan said, worried- ¿We would have good weather? Those are storm clouds.

\- The forecast said that...- He excused himself- But it is a very high area, this kind of weather is unpredictable.

\- With more reason to hurry- Sam said.

But the more advanced, harder the wind began to blow. Even worse, the step was slow due to snow, and a light snow began to fall.

By the time they had reached the cable car, the sunset began to approach, the wind was getting stronger and the temperature had dropped considerably.

Samuel opened the door with a kick, only for Edna could power up. The only two seats were still uphill, so they had to wait as he descended slowly.

\- ¿Who go first?- Asked Shaareim.

\- You go- Nathan said.

\- ¿What if they are in poor condition and falls? No… I can wait…

\- I go- Sullivan said.

\- Me too- Nate said.

And while Drake and Sullivan ascending, Edna left the tiny space of the house, where only was barely room for one. She started walking, looking in all directions, curled up on itself, with his mind mired in feelings.

\- ¿What's happening? Samuel he held the belts of his own backpack..

\- ¿He?- She failed to hear him by the wind…

\- You have that face...- He approached to her.

\- ¿What face?

\- The face that something bothers you.

\- Is... There is a good amount of fresh snow on the ground... And with this wind... And on this date...- She looked him, directly- I have a bad feeling, Sam.

\- You never're wrong when you have- He patted her arm, serious- I'll stay close then.

Drake remained careful. It had happened that, previously. The ability to Edna to find tiny details was so good that working even unconsciously. He had already seen her have bad feeling and she was right to all, the last time he had been with Rafe. And that time, he had decided to ignore his warnings, something that cost him fifteen years of freedom.

The wind began to increase along with the snow, the chair was not in sight and a serious sound reverberated the air, without stopping, like a growl.

\- ¿Sam? - She took his arm.

\- ¿What is that?

\- Snowslide- She muttered before start running down the mountain.

Samuel immediately start to follow her, running alongside, without really knowing where they were going and without danger in sight. Occasionally he is looking back, unseeing, until he began to see a white wall moving to them. It was then that he shouted at Edna to don't stop.

The snow on the ground, the darkness and the extra weight not really helped, much less to reach a área with some bare trees.

The woman took a slight curve, yelling at his partner to follow her.

Drake could see a kind of stone wall, with good size, which it seemed to give coverage an attempt ill-fated cabin. Immediately he understood that Edna wanted to take refuge there, but also it meant that the door does not easily open. That kind of shit never opened easily.

He sprinted a little faster, overtaking her, running directly to the door and hitting the wood with his whole body, seeing that hardly had opened a few centimeters.

Among the thunder and wind, he heard Edna shouting "again" as she mimicked him.

The strength of both managed to open the heavy wooden door. Samuel closed it as quickly as possible, with difficulty.

Both were left standing, listening to the approaching snow. He looked at her, seeing that they were still exposed, so he pushed her against a wall opposite the entrance and he hunched over it. If the snow was as far as they, at least he serve as a shield.

Both heard the snow hit against the roof and windows, woods squeak as crushed by a giant hand. But suddenly everything seemed to stop.

\- God- Edna murmured¿We are alive?

\- Apparently- He straightened- ¿Are you okay?

\- I almost shit in my pants ... But I'm fine- Looked at him- ¿You?

\- Same…

\- Sam...- She touch his arm- ¿Natahan and Victor?

He reacted as attacked by a revelation, quickly he pulled the communicator out of one of the inner pockets of his jacket and he lit it.

\- Nathan- He called- ¡Nathan! ¿Do you hear me?

\- ¡Sam!- He heard the other side- ¡God! ¿What the hell…? ¿Are you okay?

\- We're fine, calm down... We found what appears to be a refuge. Is cold and dark, but at least there is no snow or are buried.

\- A damn avalanche...

\- ¿How are you?

\- Good. When we hear the sound went up to the tower. This devilish thing is stronger than my convictions, and it is fully equipped.

\- ¿Now what?

\- I do not know... This dark enough to do something... Wai ... Victor wants to talk ...

\- All right…

\- Boy- Sounded Sullivan- You already had us worried.

\- We were not caught by surprise, Edna had one of his hunches- He looked to Shaareim approaching him.

\- Blessed girl... At least they have shelter... Listen, you will have to prepare.

\- ¿Prepare for what?- She asked.

\- I'm looking at the forecast, and the storm will not abate until tomorrow night or even within two days.

\- ¿Two days?- she looked at Sam.

\- It is likely to worsen during the night. We are not able to go far that you are, night in a mountain.

\- Great...- She snorted.

\- If anyone is injured or there is something very urgent, Nate and I could go and risk out of there, but better than try to hold at least until early morning.

\- It is a refuge- Samuel said- Maybe we can hold the two days. But we do not know, just we walked in.

\- Listen- He was again heard Nathan- Look well, you and the place, and call back, I will always close the communicator on.

\- It is understood.

\- Over and out.

Samuel turned off the communicator and looked at the woman standing next to him, with big eyes fright and snow covering clothing. They had saved for very little.


	9. Chapter 9

Samuel and Edna still standing, thinking about what Victor had said. A burst of wind hummed shrilly about the cabin, sounding sharp and gloomy, like a lost soul.

The woman looked up at the ceiling, scared, afraid.

For a moment he looked at her, her skin had gone pale suddenly and she was hugging herself. He touched her arm, making her give a little jump.

\- Hey... Hey…- He took her cold hands, forcing her to see him- Breathe... You're pale, calm down.

\- It's just... God... We almost died... And this is creepy... Surely there must be ghosts... - She looked around.

Drake smiled. She could be very observant and logical, but she fervently believed in ghosts, spirits, apparitions, demons and others, and she really feared them.

\- We're alive ¿Right?- Samuel patted his arm, to distract her mind- And no ghosts here.

\- You say that... You don't believe in that...

\- Edy... - He moved close to her.

Edna looked at him. He rarely called her "Edy" and when he did, he use exactly that same tone, incredibly calming. It was his way to get her attention and relax her at the same time.

She nodded, understanding.

\- Action plan- He said, to continue her mind occupied in useful things- ¿What first?

\- Wounds- She sighed, calming down a bit- General check.

They had only run, so it was unlikely that they were hurt. Even so, It was good to be completely safe. Also, establish an action plan and follow the steps was a good way for Edna, stop thinking about ghosts and lost a bit of its fear. It was a militarized way, but it worked.

We reviewed themselves, and mutually. They were only cold.

\- ¿Whats next?- Sam asked.

\- The state of the shelter and fire.

\- Exactly. I'll check the door and windows.

Samuel toured the rooms, which they were not many. A main room, a pantry full of things and something that pretended to be a room. He checked the front windows, along with the front door, almost completely covered by snow who had been stopped by the wall near the entrance. The back windows were free and the pantry had its own door to the outside, he could open. I knew where to go.

Even so, he made sure that nothing was opened by itself, and he bolted the door from the inside, just in case.

Edna reviewed the brick fireplace that was in the main room. He pulled a pair of trunks, there since God knows when, full of snow, she pulled back all the littles crap flammable and she placed a few trunks that were in the pantry. There was not much, but was enough. With his lighter she lit the fire, generating a little light and heat. Then she called his companion.

He quickly appeared and stood frent the fire, at her side.

\- Finally- He rubbed his hands.

\- ¿News?

\- The front is covered in snow but there is an exit from the pantry.

\- ¿Do you lead for some blankets? I will check if there is water and food.

\- It's early, you don't need to run.

She touched her head. He smiled. Shaareim wasn't hurry, just she needed to continue to function mentally.

The woman checked the pantry from head to toe. It was full of things, yes, but unhelpful, but there was an oil lamp which seemed functional, so she took it to the room, just in case.

The room had more crap, a table and a chair semi worn, not too big. Drake placed above the couch the pair of fleecy blankets he had found. It was not much, but worse it was nothing. Plus, they had their own blanket in each backpacks.

In the room he was also found something useful.

\- There is not many blankets, but I also found this shotgun and ammunition- He placed near the couch- It seems in good condition.

\- I found empty bottles, but no water- She come close- But we can boil snow for that...

-¿Any food?

\- Four energy bars. Relatively new- She's left them on the couch before walking to the pantry- And already expired canned. We should not eat them unless we try to commit suicide.

Drake had slowly taken the heavy couch a few meters closer to the fireplace, discovering that even had a compartment to extend the footwell, letting the couch working as a bed. That was why the room itself had no bed. Strange.

He began to feel quite cold, so he sat down not far from fire and he started doing crunches to raise his temperature.

-¿You're ok?- Edna look at him, while she placed a pot with snow in the fire.

\- Yes…- He did not stop- Just... Cold...

\- Now is when being fat, works...

-You are not fat…

\- I'm also not thin- She warmed his hands.

\- You... are a woman… you are biologically prepared... for these cases.

\- Well- She patted her own thigh- Very prepared.

\- Stubborn...

Edna shrugged, smiling, internally grateful. Samuel never allow her insulting herself for her physique. He could call her fearful and stubborn but he never confirmed she was fat, much less when she just had just a little extra weight.


	10. Chapter 10

Samuel finally decided to sit in the couch, covering himself with his three blankets, looking at the woman going from one place to another.

Soon Edna handed him a cup, filled with a fragrant hot tea, which he took, looking at the content.

\- ¿Tea?- He looked at her, while smelled the drink- ¿Where'd you get tea?

\- From the same place that these- She gave him a couple of bars of pure chocolate, sitting next him- From my backpack.

\- Ho- He smiled, blowing his cup- I had forgotten that you bring all there.

She looked at him, as if that was obvious, while she covered herself with his blankets and took his own cup.

\- Hey- He hit imperceptibly his partner's thigh.

Edna looked him while he watched her and open its own blanket and indicate the place, at his side.

\- Come on... I'm cold- He muttered Sam.

The woman smiled, approaching her cup and blankets, to snuggle into his chest and feel as he covered her with blankets and he passed his arm below the cloth, on her neck, to have it as close as possible.

She took a swig of her hot drink, listening to the wind hit the house, shake planks, gnashing woods.

\- God...- She trembled- I hope this does not come down.

\- I doubt it- He drank.

Shaareim began rubbing his chest, a little uncomfortable and painful.

\- ¿The infection?- He noted, rubbing her arm.

\- Yes- She complained- Between the cold and fear...

\- ¿Fear? ¿What do you say? ¿To what?

\- To the roof to fall on our... And the ghosts...

\- Don't start, please...- He drank his tea.

\- You do not know what state the roof...

\- Don't try to play dumb, you know very well what I mean.

\- Even if you don't believe, that exist- She murmured, finishing his cup of tea.

\- Try not to mention that...

\- What?- She left the cup aside and turned to curl up beside him- ¿The madhouse of Quebec?

\- God- He sighed, also finished drinking.

\- You saw it, Sam, you saw it. The fucking chair moved alone.

\- It was a slope, Edna...- He pulled the cup apart.

\- ¿So the move occurred to get around this gap after fifty years? And the…?

\- The label fell off the box- He came forward- Yeah... I told you, we are three there. The most obvious, we generate a stream of air and fell for it.

\- ¿And the shadow?

\- When you saw the shadow you were already too hysterical to see so many ghosts- He laugh.

\- Don't laugh, it's not funny... - She put serious face.

\- Only you saw all that... Neither Nathan or me.

\- It's a matter of having the ability to see them. If it was that simple, everyone would.

\- Exactly. Nobody sees them. And even if only you see them, they never do anything. Even if here is an ancient demon here, the most he can do is nothing at all.

\- Surely someone has died of cold here, and his soul still haunts these walls, while you will make jokes to the spirit world- She shook her head.

\- Sure…

\- We are in the East, here it is full of spirits, and stories even more older than your tales of pirates.

\- Is not the same, a biography of a marine looter that the subjective experience of any ghost.

\- Have more respect Sam...

\- No one died, calm down- He smiled- And if he died, no matter, because ghosts do not exist.

\- Ok…- She muttered.

\- It's amazing that with observant who you are, you even still believe in that...

\- Samuel...

\- You having seen so many things, analyzed thousands more, and worries to you a complete and theoretical mass ethereal entity that does nothing.

\- Morgan...

He kept his mouth shut, even when he had more to say. Edna only called him by his "real" surname when he was nearing the end of her patience. He knew, if he continued after that point, the more possible she was really angry. And her, angry, was to be feared. Not for physical damage, she never hit more than a joke, but because she became very sarcastic, very acidic and even, slightly wounding. Luckily she barely had so severely angry a couple of times.

And Samuel had to admit, he hated crossing the "Morgan" level of anger. He adored her, precisely, by her way of being sweet and adorable, things that disappeared when she was angry.

In his mind he recalled, she also neither call him Drake, except at times of serious professional front someone. And rarely she called him Samuel. She lived naming him Sam. Also, there was a nickname more. Samy. He continually sought the way for her to call him in that way. He loved to hear how she said it, even more so because she used it when he needed a favor or he was strangely very affectionate. And in those cases, her voice was becoming extremely sweet and melodious.

It was the same word what made him realize that he was in love with her, when he turned 21. At that time, and after some time with her, suspecting his feelings, the woman appeared on his birthday, with a box of Cuban cigars of the highest quality, stolen from somewhere.

Edna had told him "You were looking for one of these, so I stole it for you. Happy Birthday Samy" as he offered one of his most adorable smiles. It was at that moment when Cupid's arrow through him completely. That word was the tip of the arrow.

Leaving think, he looked at her. The woman was still curled up on his chest, but with a serious look slightly tinged with concern.

\- Hey- He tried to see her eyes, bending down a little- Princess. Forgive me ¿Yes? I just wanted to distract you.

\- Mjm...- She looked away.

\- ¿You are angry with me?- He put his best face puppy.

\- You're not the hub of the universe, Sam- She looked at him.

\- ¿So? ¿Why the long face?

\- Because I'm hearing things... outside- She looked back at her side.

\- There is a wind of hell, they should be flying up the bears...

\- Mjm...

\- Edy...- He squeezed her a little against him, with tender voice- If a ghost appears, I got it. If something attacks you, I will defend you. Be a wolf, Bigfoot, a crazy Tibetan monk or a possessed demon. ¿Yes? I'm here.

\- There may be Jigous not Bigfoot- She smiled.

\- If you are attacked, I will not ask her name or species, I'll break his neck.

\- Ok…

\- ¿We are fine?- He again tried to see his eyes, with lovely look.

\- ¿When we don't?

Edna settled well a piece of blanket which he had moved and a left a little discovered to Drake. He returned to squeeze her hard, charmed by her treatment. Even the fear of ghosts and his passenger anger, she always found a way to take care of him, in her own way.

Jigou is the Tibetan name of the Yetis


	11. Chapter 11

She had stood still, sunk between cloth and muscle. She had placed her hands on the tiny space he had between her and the Samuel chest, to warm them. She felt him move a little, do something while having his arm around her neck.

\- ¿You want?- He came to her a half of a chocolate bar, almost in her face.

\- Yes, thanks…- She took it- I'm hungry.

\- Don't thank me, you brought them- He began to eat his half.

\- ¿And what?- She also ate- If we become finicky, we might conclude that you should eat more chocolate than me.

\- ¿And why is that?

\- Because you not have so much fat… And because you are a man. You spend more energy than me and not have reservations. If we stay without food, you die earlier.

\- That's a scientist, I can not refuse.

\- So… you eat the rest…

\- Of course not.

\- Sam- She climbed the eyes to see him, as she rested her chin on his chest- I'm being realistic.

\- And I'm being positive…

\- If something happens…

\- It will not happen.

\- But if…

\- Don't- He looked her, strangely serious about what he was, interrupting her- Just…. No…

\- But…

\- No. You always are the realist and logic, I am positive, and who are looking for other ways. If you want to keep that idea in your head, fine, but I will not let you say it.

\- No, you do not understand- She rested her forehead on his chest- I have to be realistic, I have to have a plan, or i will lose my head. I know you see ways of roses everywhere, but not me.

\- We have been in much more dangerous situations, and you don't have become so fateful.

\- Yes… Before. You forget that after all that, you died- She looked back at her eyes, sadly- I know that before I was not so calculator, or fatalistic, or paranoid, but the only time I could not plan, was in Panama… And I always felt my job was to keep Nathan and you, safe… Your… death… was my mistake…

\- Edna…

\- And discover that you were fifteen years rotting in prison, was also my mistake… Because i know if I had insisted seriously, to let Rafe out… Everything had gone well, as planned… You would not have lost half your life in prison… And all because I was stupid…- Her eyes welled with tears- Sorry Samy… I'll fail you… I'm so sorry… really…

Drake held her tightly, internally sad for her. He hated seeing her brown eyes filled with tears. Sseeing them only made his own eyes, imitate her.

\- Edy… Princess…- He stroked her hair- You're not guilty of anything… It was us who decided not hear you, I was the one who ignored your bad vibes about Rafe.

\- We were a team- She moaned with cut voice- We should all pay for the mistakes… Equal… Not only you…

\- And I thank God for that ¿Where you'd finished, if we grabbed in Panama? In a women's prison, in the ass to the fucking demon… They have been fifteen, but at least I knew that Nathan and you were out. You do not know the relief that was that…

\- To me you were dead- She squeezed him, distressed.

\- I know… Sorry about that…

Samuel stood still, with his cheek on her hair and his arms around her. He knew at the heart of Shaareim now there was a mixture of fear, sadness, guilt and pain, all it accumulated after fifteen years.

\- It makes bad to you retain that… Edna…- He rubbed her back- Get it out, it's okay…

\- I… - She moaned.

\- I'm here- He kissed her hair- I'm here… I'm not leaving you…

The woman began to cry, really. He remained stoic as he could, hearing her lamentations on his neck, how she squeezing her arms toward him, as if she feared lost him again. Occasionally he kissed her hair, rubbing her back, but in complete silence. She really needed to get rid of so much weight.

And he accompanied her, with a timid drop out of his left eye, who slid across his cheek.

Long after he felt calm, he heard her sigh a few times, still cuddled.

\- ¿Better?- He muttered.

\- Yes…- She wiped her eyes- Thanks… I… needed…

\- Don't worry…

After another minute in silence, Sam approached her an another half chocolate bar.

\- Take…- He said.

\- Okay…- She took it.

\- And think it all started with half chocolat…

\- Fool…

He smiled slightly.

\- Eat- He told her, as he took the communicator- I'll give the report.

\- All right…

\- Nathan- He called Sam.

\- Almost- Victor's voice was heard- He hears you ¿What happen?

\- We're fine here. We have shelter, heat, food, water… So we are going to try to sleep a little here, and not die trying… ¿Ok?

\- All right, all right.

\- Call us when the sun rises… Half to prepare ourselves, half to see if we still breathe.

\- It is understood. Remember to be careful and stay close to the communicator. If something urgent happens, we will, but we delay our thing.

\- Received. Over and out.

\- Good luck. Over and out.

Both were prepared to sleep. Which meant leaving fire for the night, make sure that everything was in order, prepare the site.

\- All right- Drake shook his hands- The fire will last until dawn, I think.

\- So…- She locked the extension of the couch and she got up- ¿What turn do you prefer?

-¿Turn?

\- For sleeping…

\- ¿Do you have any idea which is the second source of heat here, right now?

-¿Which what…? I don't know…

\- First source- He pointed to the lit fireplace and then himself- Second source. I'm surprised by you, being so expert…

\- ¿Is not it a bit small space?

Samuel placed on one of the blankets along the couch and then he lay almost on the edge, carrying as many blankets.

\- I'll take the side of the fireplace- He said- It's warmer, but it's also sure I fall to the ground.

\- But…

\- Edna… I want to sleep and survive. Come here for once ¿You want?

The woman, who was also feeling the fatigue, approached him and she slowly tried to accommodate in the space between the man and the backrest, hardly, noting that Drake helped her find a suitable position, in her side and with the backrest on her back. And once found, Sam was in charge of distributing the blankets over them, being completely cover.

\- ¿All right?- He asked.

\- I think…- She trembled.

Samuel turned slightly, watching her face. He held her tightly, sticking to her, putting his face in her hair, feeling that she was pretty cold to the touch.

\- You're frozen…- The man began rubbing her back- I thought I was worse…

\- I know…

Edna felt the soft warmth exuded his companion, as a tender and satisfactory wave coming slowly to her bones. She could not resist hug him a Little more, put her face directly into his warm neck and try to stick to him as much as possible.

\- ¿Better?- Sam asked, rubbing her.

\- Yes… thanks…

\- Wait until you're warm to sleep.

\- Yes…- She trembled- God…

\- ¿Why did you not tell me you were so cold? It's almost disturbing your state.

\- I do not know, I did not want to worry you about more.

\- Typical of you.

And for a long time, they remained silent, cuddled and close together, letting gradually the mutual heat harbored them, while could be heard the crackle of the logs and the thunderous howl of the wind over the house.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Sam...- She murmured, quite a while later.

\- ¿Mjm?

\- I'll try to sleep.

\- Well... I'll do the same- He was a little down next to her.

\- Wake me if anything happens or if you're too cold.

Samuel pulled back his face, a little, looking at her, confused.

\- ¿What?- Edna smiled- ¿Do you think that only you can worry?

\- You need to be so adorable- He smiled- Excuse me.

Then he gave a strong and long kiss on the forehead, and then squeeze her in a comfortable hug.

\- Now, yes- He said, sighing and closing his eyes- Have a nice rest.

\- Rest well- She smiled.

For either it was impossible not fall asleep in that situation.

Even in that place and with few amenities, both felt comfortable and warm. Fatigue overcame them relatively soon.

In the middle of the night, Edna awoke, feeling cold. He rubbed his hands, checked the time on her wrist, with little eyes, seeing that they were still 2 am, then she lift up slightly, looking at the fireplace over Drake, seeing that the fire was quite low.

She huffed. She should wake Samuel and lift up.

\- Sam- She called him.

All she heard was the guy, snoring.

\- Sam- She gently patted his cheek- Wake up.

\- ¿What?- He opened his eyes, trying to look at her.

\- Sorry, but I have to get up...

\- ¿What? Why?- He rubbed his eye.

\- There is little fire ¿Do not you feel cold?

Drake looked back, sighing to see the painful flame of the fireplace, that almost looked like a candle.

\- I see…- He complained- You're right, it's cold.

\- ¿Will you let me go?

\- No…- He patted her arm- I am going. Keep the site warm ¿Yes?

\- Yes…- She yawned widely as Samuel lift up.

And lying on the site, half asleep, she looked him seek firewood from the pantry, into place, fan the flames, shake his hands.

He stood for a moment front the fire, taking heat, extending his hands next to the flames.

\- Samy...- She complained with sleepy voice- I'm cold…

The guy smiled while sighed. Edna being so sleepy, was the loveliest thing he had ever known.

He approached the attempt to bed, seeing as she stepped aside and allowed him to bed. Once he do that, Shaareim immediately hooked her waist.

\- Let me settle down at least- He whispered, softened, covering her.

The woman muttered something in his neck, falling asleep almost instantly.

\- ¿Edna?- He whispered, without believing that she already was asleep.

He knew very well that she must be very quiet to sleep that way in a place like that. It had happened with previous work, where the nights had a dangerousness tint. Even if the danger was minimal, Edna could not sleep. She preferred to stay awake and watching.

The sun was starting to fondle the mountain range of Qilian, kissing the tip of the mountain Muhammad Shan. The sky was clear, the snow glowed with a soft orange hue, and it was cold as hell.

But inside the wooden hut, It was still warm like the couple of old friends, slept like logs.

\- ¡Sam!- Sunded Nate, hard, in the communicator, in the middle of silence.

\- ¿¡What!? ¿¡What!?- Edna awoke scared, like Samuel.

\- ¡Sam! ¿Do you hear me?

\- God- Drake took the communicator, half asleep- Yes… Yes… ¿What do you want?

\- ¿You are alive?

\- No, we're dead by the scare you gave us...- He rubbed his face.

\- ¿Edna?

\- Mjm...- She murmured, with face under the blankets.

\- Well, begin awaking- Said the young Drake- Call when you are ready, we have good news.

\- Yes… Yes…- Samuel turned it off- Annoying.

He sigh, rubbing his forehead, while he listened to Edna yawned like a beast on his shoulder.

\- Stop... You make me…- He yawned also, extensively- That...

The woman laughed.

With little desire to do so, they stood up and exposed to cold air, stretching a bit, drinking ice water. Drake woke up almost completely when he was forced to go pee outside, in the snow.

\- ¡God!- He exclaimed, entering as a light, to stand before the fire, with waist forward- ¡I almost freeze my...!

\- ¡Hey!- She stopped him, rummaging in his backpack.

\- Hands... I am going to say hands.

\- Yeah right…- She opened a small jar- Extends them.

\- ¿My…?

\- ¡Hands!

\- ¡Calm down!- He extended them, seeing that she put a liquid on them- ¿What is supposed to be this?

\- Gel alcohol. That we do not have water, does not mean that you can be a pig.

\- That subtle- He rubbed his hands- ¿You do not have to go to...?

\- No way. I am a woman, I would have to pull my pants down to my knees. That freezes me the soul just thinking about it... I prefer to stand until the impossible for me…

\- Showy situation... And... I guess you will not have coffee in your backpack ¿Right?

\- No- She gave to him a kind of candy, pretty big, with dark color- I got that.

\- ¿A frozen plum?- He watched her eat one.

\- Candy caffeine- He muttered with difficulty- Don't bifte it.

\- ¿What? ¿Bifte?- He laugh- ¿Bifte like verb bite?

\- Funny- She looked at him with a straight face.

He even laughed a little when he put the candy in him mouth. Tasted like coffee, very concentrated, and it was harder than his own stubbornness.

\- ¿So?- She smiled.

\- Good- He muttered with the candy aside- Complicated.

\- ¿You see?

\- ¿Was not there one... more... bifgger?

Edna laughed loudly. Samuel loved that laugh, even if there was a giant candy through. So, he chose something comic, as usual in him.

He motioned to her and took the communicator.

\- Nafhan- He called him, seeing her laugh a little apart.

\- Sam- He answered, son- ¿Are you ready for the good news?

\- Mjm…

\- The storm has passed and is not expected to return in some days. We have plenty of time to get there and back.

\- Fafuloufs.

\- ¿Fafulo what?- Ask Nate, confused- ¿What? ¿Are you eating something?

\- No- He lied.

\- Anyway- He sigh- Start to leave. Go up to the cable car and take the chair until the tower. We will be waiting to go down to the cave.

\- Greaft.

\- You are so fool... Over and out.

\- Ofverf and ouft.

He looked at Edna, still laughing, with her hand in her mouth to not spit the huge candy.

\- ¿Let'sf gof?- He asked, pretending elegance.

As simple as that, some absurd nonsense and the woman glowed with joy.

It was all he needed to climb all the long journey with soft snow, to the cable car, step by step, slowly. At least the huge candy caffeine was ridiculously effective. He felt as if he had taken a couple of cups of coffee.


	13. Chapter 13

Due to the huge amount of accumulated snow, it took a few hours to Drake and Shaareim reach the watchtower. The remaining two men felt relieved to see they arrive, safe.

-¿You are fine?- Asked Nathan to have them around.

\- Perfectly- Sam said.

\- I'm too old for this shit- Edna leaned against one of the legs of the tower.

\- ¿You need to rest?- He asked.

\- Just a moment... I'm getting this crap pain again... By the way, Nate, you, who take over all food ¿Can you give me something to eat?

\- And me- Seconded Samuel- We ate a couple of chocolats last night, but nothing more.

\- I warned you- Nathan began to search his backpack- Let each take equal shares. But all agreed on that. Luckily you found shelter, Sully has the tent...

\- It's more practical- Said Victor- So each one know who has what.

\- In Part…

After eating a few snacks and relax slightly, the whole group the task to keep walking the slope of the mountain, practically turning it and down very slightly. They knew that the cave would be somewhere above a lake, but he had few other indications.

After walking almost all day, they could glimpse the lake down the mountain. They were in the area. But all they saw was snow, where they could see.

\- ¿And now?- Samuel asked.

\- It should be here...- Nate looked everywhere- Somewhere.

\- If it is an area so little visited- Thought Victor- The entry can be under any snowdrift... Be careful when stepping.

\- And we must hurry- Edna looked at the sky- It is nightfalling.

But say it was much easier to do. The slope was full of snowdrifts in a white and soft sea, everything seemed important, but all were buried stones. Worse, the light began to dwindle.

Shaareim began to feel a peculiar aroma that she began to follow slowly, downslope. As she felt the strongest smell, she suddenly buried up to the shoulders, staying with his arms raised.

\- Shit- She mumbled, before raising his voice, trying to move- ¿Guys? ¿Sam?

But no one answered, which frightened her.

\- ¡Sam!- She screamed.

\- ¡Edna! - Samuel rang in the growing darkness.

\- ¡Here!

Little by little, between indications, Samuel found her.

\- ¿Princess?- He looked at her, buried, approaching- ¿You're good?

\- Stay away- She stopped him- You will sink. I think I found the cave.

\- Good way to find it- He smiled before looking to others.

The three men began to dig, discovering that really was the entrance to the cave that they were looking for. Place that seemed naturally occurring, but whose entry there were a couple of pillars carved into the rock.

\- ¿How the hell you gave to the entrance?- Victor asked.

\- It stinks of sulfur- She said- ¿Do you smell anything?

\- No... Terrier...

\- True…

\- Hey- Called Nathan, from the bottom of the cave, with a flashlight- Come see this.

In the end, there was a small corridor leading to a stone room, with fairly smooth walls, full of Chinese words placed everywhere.

\- Wow- Edna murmured.

\- Another clue- Samuel smiled- We're doing well.

\- This…- Coughed Sullivan- ¿Does anyone here read Chinese?

\- Ou... - Nathan muttered.

\- ¿Edna?- Victor looked at her.

\- I know how to read Thai, and very little- She started to check his backpack- No Chinese.

\- Shit- Sam whispered.

Shaareim pulled out a cell phone, lit it, and after searching for something, she began to focus on each word with the camera.

\- ¿What do you do?- Asked the young Drake.

\- I appeal to technology- She said- I congratulate my past myself, who came up and download a translation program imaging to his phone.

\- You are a genious- He patted his shoulder.

\- Thank you. And if you leave the still light in the symbols it would be really fantastic.

\- Oh- He pointed- I am sorry.

\- Good…- She looked at the phone.

\- ¿What does it say?- Victor was quick to take note.

\- White.

\- ¿White?

\- It is the word White. Which is over I recognize it, is lucky. The below too, is lotus.

\- ¿Was not that you did not know read Chinese?- Samuel asked.

\- I don't know read Chinese- She kept staring at the walls and scanned drawings- But I practice meditation, and they are quite common words.

\- ¿Do you meditate?

\- Sam... I lived in Thailand. It is almost bound to know meditate. It is also an excellent resource... Now, focus ¿You want?

\- Okay, relax.

\- We are in a claustraphobic gloomy cave, smelling like underworld, in a land of ghosts... I will relax when we leave.

\- Ghosts again please not- He sigh.

\- Two more- She looked at Sullivan- Listen... Sort...

\- This makes no sense- Victor snorted.

\- Hey- Nathan thought- We've been walking all day. We are tired, frozen, hungry, and it's late. I propose sleep, rest our minds and analyze all this in the morning.

\- I have the same opinion- Sullivan said.

\- Yes… good idea- She murmured.

The four decided to stop for the day. Some food, a good campfire and sleep possibly they bring the solution to a riddle somewhat strange stuck on the wall.


	14. Chapter 14

Edna was sitting in front of the symbols, for quite some time, even long before the others wake up, sleeping in the other section of the cave, closest to the entrance. Cross legs over her sleeping bag, eyes closed, mumbling inaudibly.

But it was several minutes before that Samuel had woken up and had seen her. Silently he watched her, leaning against the rock, as if he elses she was well.

Nathan approached him, smiling when he noticed the way he saw her. He remembered when they were young and Sam looked any beautiful women, always putting an expression between seductive and perverted. Far from it was now. He was serious, pute abstraction and sweetness, at the same time.

He gently patted his arm, making him see it. Samuel just smiled gently.

Then they were silent, listening, trying to discern that she was mumbling. Whatever it was, it was foreign and cyclical, it repeated every short time.

\- ¿What happen?- Sullivan asked suddenly.

\- Do not…- Nate sighed- Nothing…

\- Oh- He looked at Edna- I am sorry.

\- Is okay boys- She said, still staring at the wall- I knew you were there.

\- ¿And what you were doing?- Sam asked, approaching her.

\- Meditating… Trying to understand these walls…

\- You're up soon…

\- I slept little…- She tried to get up, feeling numb legs- Auch…

\- ¿What happen?- He looked her.

\- ¿Help?- She laughed, holding out her hands toward him- I'm numb.

He crouched, so she could hold his neck, and he then stood, allowing her leave the intricate position.

\- Thank you- Edna released him, moving her legs- I do not know how long i was in there…

\- ¿Have you discovered something?- Nate asked.

\- No… but…- She pulled a paper from his pocket and handed to him- I spent the time translating with the phone. They are totally random words…

\- ¿Random?- Victor came to see the paper.

\- Yes…- Shaareim rubbed her face, altered- I read it a hundred times, I translated all the words again, I tried to give meaning… ¡Nothing!

\- Hey… Hey…- Samuel took her arms- Just calm down.

\- No, I do not calm down- She huffed- Is assumed that I came here to help you and find patterns, and I'm not doing any of that ¡I hate be useless!

\- Edna… Stop… It is also assumed that we are a team, stop trying to do it all by yourself.

\- ¡I get frustrated!- She growled.

\- Edy… - He change the tone and mode of attack- You were meditating ¿What did you say as you did it?

\- ¿What does it matter?

\- Edy…

\- God- She huffed- Aad Guray Nameh… Jugaad Guray Nameh… Sat Guray Nameh… Siri Guru Dayvay Nameh…

\- ¿And what is the use of that?

\- Protection, relaxation and visualization…

\- You need a little more that second…

\- I know- She sighed- Sorry… Too little sleep makes me cranky.

The group even ate looking the symbols,but nothing resulted. They toured the area, if they found any more input, they searched the walls for levers, passages, tracks or anything useful without results. All he had, was this square room full of words.

\- No- Nathan said, pressing the last symbol- None is a button. They do not move.

\- ¿What are we missing?- Thought Victor.

Samuel flipped through the notebook with notes, full of accumulated with information of Nauhky Lee. Edna was at his side, also looking, as she rubbed base of her neck, with pain.

They are passing through the leaves, and appeared the dots and lines from the Naule book, and something illuminated the background to the Edna brain.

\- ¡Don't f…!- She slapped hard the Sam's chest, scaring him and making him cough.

\- Auch…- He complained.

\- ¡What an idiot!- She came to the walls- ¡What a fool! ¡What brain ant!

\- Tell us- Victor said, smiling.

\- ¡Exactly!- She looked at Nathan- You drew this symbols on a sheet.

\- ¿These?- Nate gave the sheet.

\- ¡Yes!- She took it and stood in the center- Nauhky Lee uses representations of constellations like a map. These symbols have to be stars.

\- ¿But what constellation?- Asked Victor- He often used Orion and the Ursa Major.

\- Let's try all- Sam said- Someone have to be.

The constellations seemed to agree, but not oriented at all. The words that bound they did not have sense yet.

\- ¿And now that?- Samuel sighed.

\- I thought I had it…- Edna was disappointed.

\- Calm child- Sullivan patted her arm- We are closer at least.

\- "All my fortune. And my legacy. It is what it is. And always will be"- Nathan repeated, trying to think.

\- Fortune… Legacy…- Shaareim started walking, thinking, letting thoughts flow- Is and will be… Fortune is present… Legacy is future… Fortune is what it is… Legacy is what will be… Not the Ursa Major… Is Orion… His fortune, success… His legacy after his death… No completely… Or Orion would always be visible completely… part of him… part of him… Only his legacy… his legacy will shine… in part… in part… his belt…

She reviewed the words which matched those that should be in his belt, while the men watched in silence, to not interrupt his revelation.

\- Yuán…- She read- Ruk… Áihka… Yuan is far… Áihka is entry… Ruk is is greatness… ¿But where in the hell is that? Yuán, Ruk, Áihka… Yuán, Ruk, Áihka… Yuá… Ruk… Áih… Yu… Ru… Ái… Yu… ¿YuRuÁi? ¿Is there something called YuRuÁi?

\- I've never heard that- Nathan have encouraged to respond.

\- ¿YuRuái?- She continued- Yuruái? ¿Yurua…? ¿Yuruá?

\- I think it's a river…- Sullivan said- In South America.

\- A distant place, the entry of greatness…- She walked to the entrance- I need to find that. Oh my God, i hope the internet from satellite arrived here…

Samuel watched her go. He smiled as he watched his brother.

\- That's my nerd- Sam said.

\- It's a relief that you have convinced her to come.

\- I know…

While later Edna appeared practically running.

\- You have to hear this- She started Reading her phone- The Yuruá River is one of the most important rivers in Brazil, bla bla bla, powered by Amazon, flowing to the west, etc… Whose name in aboriginal language means "The Hunter", in it runs the legend of ancient cities buried beneath the jungle, abandoned and cursed, prohibited for natives…

\- Girl- Victor sighed- You are a genious.

\- To Brazil then- Nate smiled.

Samuel held her by the shoulders and gave him a huge smile, totally proud of her.

Aad Guray Nameh. Jugaad Guray Nameh. Sat Guray Nameh. Siri Guru Dayvay Nameh.

Tibetan mantra to meditation which translates to: I bow to the Primal Wisdom. I bow to the Wisdom through the Ages. I bow to the True Wisdom. I bow to the great, unseen Wisdom


	15. Chapter 15

It mattered little to them how much it took to get back on the plane from the cave. They were totally excited, full of plans, ideas, theories. Everything had summarized to Yurua and what appeared to be the river that would take them straight to the treasure of their lives.

They had some downtime, so, before leaving for Brazil, the group decided to take the rest of the night with more calm. They deserved sleep indoors with minimal heating before such a long trip across the globe. They approached the nearest settlement in the Province of Gansu and they rented a room for two, in a cheap hotel in a villa, extremely little crowded. The decision to share the four such a small room was due to a security issue, rather than economic availability. If something happened, would the four close enough to whatever.

Nathan opened the door to the room nothing great, with rustic walls color brick, wooden floor, a pair of single beds, an occasional table, a sad window and a opened bathroom.

\- Well- Victor said, looking the place- That's enough for tonight. ¿Who sleep in the beds?

\- ¡To hell the beds!- Edna entered as a wild beast- ¡I'm dying for a hot bath!

\- Just relax… We have time until we leave.

\- Anyway, Victor… ¿Does anyone need the bathroom?

\- ¡We don't Edna!- Sam grabbed her neck, gently, shaking a little- ¡Go and take a bath!

She laughed immensely, funny. That was something that Samuel do very often, when they were young, and that always made her laugh as a child. He did not hurt her at all, but for some reason it causing too much fun to her, and that just caused him fun see her so funny

Certainly it did not seem normal for a woman of forty-three, but neither cared.

Drake released her, laughing softly, seeing her laugh too and take her purse straight to the bathroom.

-¿What was that?- Sullivan muttered, winking, when he heard the door close.

\- Something- Nate smiled- When we were Young, Sam used to do that to us, joking.

\- Nathan laughed a little, but Edna always died laughing- Samuel said, smiling- I thought it had happened with the years, but she still remains the same.

\- In her many things remain the same…

\- Or better- He whispered, sighing.

\- Boy… Only left the butterflies flitting- Joked Victor, looking for their charts.

The men sat at the table, with papers and Sullivan plans, while the sound of rain shower starting to sound and night to fall.

The owner of the aircraft must calculate each and every one of the stops in his huge journey from China to Brazil. So they should discuss how, where, and length etc.

While they were talking and that the sound of the shower hid some sounds, Samuel anyway

could hear something. He smiled brightly while showed to listen to the others.

There, amid rain and steam, they heard imperceptibly Edna humming "Let It Be". Sometimes she just hummed, sometimes she only said "Let It Be" repeatedly, sometimes she mutters a couple of verses, but there it was. The Drake brothers and had heard her sing before, but not Sullivan, who discovered that she was not at all bad.

Sam walked softly to the wall next to the bathroom door and leaned against the wall, paying attention, with a broad smile of satisfaction. She almost never sang, that made it more special. She really must have wanted a shower. He only returned to his seat when he noticed that she had stopped singing.

Later they were still talking and the water had stopped falling.

\- ¿¡What the fuck!?- Exclaimed Edna, suddenly, from inside the bathroom.

\- ¿You're good?- Asked Nathan- ¿Can you just see yourself in the mirror?

\- Very funny, Nate- She exclaimed again, sarcastically- How funny. How funny. I'm dying. I'm… ¡Come here you fucking shit!

\- ¿Can we know what you do?- Samuel asked, as he heard noises, intrigued.

\- ¡I shave my eyebrows! ¿What do you think?… ¡I have you! ¡By God you're ugly!

\- Is that you, Edna, it's you- Nathan returned to bother- It's called reflex.

\- And what you have is called foolishness- She left the bathroom, with misplaced clothes, a towel on her head and a dustbin in hands- Sam, throws this.

\- ¿What is it?- Samuel looked into the bucket, jumping with scare to see a huge rat- ¡God! ¿And you bathed you with this there?

\- I did not know there was a hidden damn rat…- She went back into the bathroom.

The oldest Drake hastened to throw out the huge wild animal which did not look at all, happy or pretty.

The bathroom door opened shortly after. Edna came out fresh, glowing, light, energy and, for Samuel, precious.

\- ¡Now! ¡Yes!- She stretched, happy, with wet hair- I have recovered part of my life.

\- Noticeable- Victor smiled, sitting with others.

\- So…- She leaned on Sam's shoulder, looking at blueprints- ¿What we have?

\- We have an endless journey by seaplane- Nate laugh.

\- ¿Seriously?- She sighed.

\- All right…- Sullivan began to explain, showing the plane- We have about three hours from here to Chengdu. From there, they are three hours to Kathmandu. Three hours to Dubai… Three more to Cairo… Ten hours to Nouakchott, but surely we should make a stop at an airport before to load. Three hours to Monrovia, load all the fuel to get to Georgetown… Thirteen hours… In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean… And ten more to Brazil… From Natal to Manaus would be six hours. One more hour to Tefé, the last airport available. Then everything is by foot, boat, horse or vehicle, to Juruá.

\- Those are…- Thought Samuel- About forty hours… A couple of days in the air.

\- I have three thousand kilometers autonomy- Said Victor- Of twenty-one thousand total in forty hours with seven or eight stops for fuel.

\- Fantastic- She said, sarcastically- I did not understand much of what you said… I'm still processing the bloody forty hours.

The men laughed. If Edna had trouble tolerating a normal flight, she really suffer with two days being integers in the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

Samuel had left the room, directly in the street. He stood near the door, reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and his lighter. He lit one and gave an long aspirate, containing the smoke and then blowing slowly. By God he had the urge to smoke. Beyond all his willpower to not do it, it was a vice very difficult to put aside so quickly.

He stood still, under a pathetic light, is looking at the few houses there, the sky already dark, the smoke from his cigar mingled with the moist air, condensed, what he breathed.

He had so many things in his head, too many really. The thought of the treasure, the stories he already knew knew, in what would come, in the distant future, but above all, in Edna.

In his years in prison, his love for her had almost become a totem of salvation, moving away his madness and despair with memories of his past with her. In fifteen years she had ceased to be the woman of his life, to be the woman of his ideas.

But now, again side by side with her, all gone to hell. She was no longer a totem or an idea, she was a bloody woman of flesh and bone, with more flesh than bone, but who was going him crazy.

So long behind bars had softened a bit that need to hear her, see her, smell her, feel her. Things that had gathered again. Maybe he was getting old, he did not know. He was only clear that what he felt for her, it is growing by the day, if it was even possible. She was a damn necessity.

He immediately thought of the ultimátum that his brother had given to him. That moment was approaching, inevitably, second by second, and he was beginning to feel anxious and fearful, even if still missing a long time. Obviously he was not going to let Nathan told her. Also being something extremely cowardly and stupid, he could imagine how his little brother would say, with his low and zero delicacy… "Sam's crazy about you, and he is so afraid of telling you that it is made wets his pants" That would be the Nathan style.

But face to face, and having to tell her, really… His hands were shaking just thinking about it.

She deserved to know that, that he had hidden most of his life, but it would be a more difficult task to find the treasure of Avery.

Even thinking about it, he heard the bedroom door open. He looked aside, with the lit cigarette on his lips, seeing Edna and sink her eyes in him.

\- ¡Shit!- He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, fast, coughing, blowing the smoke to the opposite side- Sorry…

\- Sam…

\- ¿What?- He shook the air around, with his hands.

\- You can smoke in calm…

\- No, no… You do not …

\- Sam, really- She touched his arm- I know you smoke as a beast. And I know it's a difficult habit to break. ¿When was the last time you smoked?

\- Emm…- He looked down- On the plane, Thailand … Before you came with that soldier clothing.

\- That was a few days ago. And before that you smoked at all hours ¿True?

\- Yes.

\- Pretty will you have had. Smoke in calm, really. Also, look to you, you're out, of respect. Victor, inside, looks like a damn fireplace and I do not say anything.

\- ¿Seriously?

\- While not blow smoke in my face…

\- Well… Thank princess- He smiled- ¿And where you're going?

\- When we were i saw a vending machine- She saw he smoke some and blowing as far as possible- I want to see if there is anything appetizing. I also think I have a bit low sugar.

She started walking and after a few steps, she looked back, to a Drake was against the wall.

\- ¿Come with me?- Asked Shaareim.

\- Sure.

Samuel walked beside her, smoking quietly the pair of long and empty streets that separated them from a vending machine. There was the poorly lit apparatus, aside from what appeared to be a closed store.

\- I expect no other rat appears- She looked at the artifact, as he watched Drake throw the cigarette butt- The trash is not decorative.

\- This place is a pigsty, Edna… Don't start.

\- It's okay- She looked at the machine full of different things- Nate asked me a soda…

\- How comfortable- He saw her put coins and get two bottles- Tonic water. Great.

\- ¿Do you still like tonic water?- She handed him the bottle.

\- ¿And you even remember that I like?- He opened.

\- I'm not that old- She saw him take a sip- ¿It's good?

\- Yes, it has the flavor that must have- He burp- I'm sorry.

\- ¿Do you see something that interests you?- She bought a simple chocolate bar.

\- Mmmmm…- He touched her forehead with a finger- Pip… A hug to carry, please.

\- You're so silly…- She blushed slightly.

\- Aww… Tomatedna… Long time ago I do not see you- He gave a slight hug.

\- You are impossible- She released him.

\- I know…

She took a momento to put the few things bought in their remaining pockets, as she thought. Then she looked him for a moment.

\- Sam…- She became serious- I'm aware that i never asked you about the bullet wounds. I do not know with what delicacy i should talk to the topic or if it bothers you, or if you still have any disorder with that… That's why if I ever broach the subject, It is because I do not know if I should.

\- It is such a complicated issue as any of my thousands scars. Affect me as much as this, for example- He pointed to an old court in his right cheekbone- I mean, nothing.

\- Is not the same a slight cut to a handful of bullets through you.

\- Is okay, Edna, really- He took her arm- They ached in his time, but that's all. They only are marks.

\- ¿Can I…?- She looked at him.

\- ¿See them?- He saw her nod- Sure.

He climbed his sweater at the left-side, showing his wounds. Shaareim bent down a bit to see them better.

\- Lord… - Se murmured. ¿Can i touch?

\- With trust.

Edna gently touched the area, almost afraid that her fingers again hurt him, like if in fifteen years they had not healed completely. And above all, she felt perfectly the warm of his skin, the firm muscles below.

While, Sam watched, some seduced by that. He could feel her gentle touch, mildly cold for the weather, but incredibly pleasant.

\- At least you are fine now- She separated.

\- Yes- He thought, tucking his sweater- ¿You want me to tell you a secret?

\- ¿What?- She said plaintively.

\- But you must promise that you do not will become an insufferable guilty- He said- Or tell Nathan.

\- It's okay…- She sighed.

\- Promise me by the pinkie- He extended his left pinkie.

\- For the pinkie- She hooked her little finger with him.

\- I lied to Nathan- He said, not letting her go- I lied to everyone, but I want you to know the truth about that. It was not exactly as I told. There was no doctor in Panama. Even, on my back are four wounds, not three, a bullet did not go through me and a madman with a clamp cleared me.

\- Sam… - She was grieved.

\- I was bleeding to death for four days, and by miracle I don't die. I had a slight stomach perforation and it took me four months to get out of bed alone. So I tattooed four birds.

\- God… - She murmured.

\- Edna… - He released her- You promised by the pinkie, do not become guilty of that.

\- ¿Why did you have to tell me?- She complained.

\- Because I wanted someone to know. ¿And who better than my Edy to tell these things?

\- That timely…- She started walking.

Drake followed her, smiling. He enjoyed enormously to tell her the truth, but the only truth he should say, it may not be so pleasant to announce.

The secret of Samuel refers to the next post where explains the theory to the four bullets, his tattoo and his wounds

post/146378915209/lets-talk-a-moment-of-these-gunshot-wounds-and


	17. Chapter 17

In the hotel room, Edna remained thoughtful for a while, even she took a moment to meditate, thing that did not go unnoticed for Samuel. Something plotted on her and he did not know if it was because of his secret revealed or if something else was troubling her.

Several minutes later she approached to Sullivan, with slow pace.

\- Victor- She stood next to the man, with a somewhat strange face.

\- ¿Mmm?- He looked her, while the Drake brothers did the same- ¿What baby?

\- ¿Is it too complicated ask you deviate from the route?

\- Depends where, but I can go where you ask… ¿Why?

\- I want to take the fact that we will pass near… And you need a stop… To go to Morocco. I want to pay my respects to… they…

\- Edna- Samuel approached her- ¿Are you sure? ¿Are you ready for that?

\- I have to go- She looked at him- I should have gone for years but never had the courage. I want to try now that at least we go together.

\- ¿Do you even know where they are?

\- Yes- She walked pensively- I looked for them for years. My father took the job to put a paper with their names over their bodies, so they are buried with them. He is the one that has no name on his grave.

\- ¿Why not?- Sullivan asked.

\- Because by the time he died, he and I, we were illegal. Even, if he wanted to return to Morocco, dad could not have. He was a deserter, we escaped the same day in which he gave the order to attacking a group of civilians. Ashumn Shaareim, the traitor… For not wanting to kill in cold blood… And I would still be ilegal if Sam had not falsified the papers, then i went legal…

\- Never…- Sam paused- You never told us their names or anything from them. ¿Why right now?

\- Because I am already big enough to ger over that- She looked at him, with a sad smile- Or at least I think so… ¿You want to know their names?

\- I do not know… I do not want your torment yourself for that.

\- I'm fine, Sam… But well… There are the remaining seven tombs. Kalisha, my mother and six brothers. Pehik, just a little baby, Nuifa, my younger sister and Zuhili, who was a year younger than me. He had epilepsy and a personality much like Nathan.

\- So I turned your new little brother- Nate smiled gently.

\- Yes. And then Dareima, my older sister, Rouja, the second bigger and Buhuka, my older brother. He was just like Sam, in the sense that he always took care of us and he taught us when we were alone. All these Shaareim are beyond and at least I want to leave a flower.

\- Do not you think never come back- Sullivan said- ¿True?

\- ¿To what?- She half smiled- ¿To meet the rest of my living relatives? ¿To be judge as a traitorous and black sheep? ¿To live in a country that I do not like, and where I no longer belong? I prefer to be stateless person… So… Victor… ¿Can you?

\- Yes girl- He nodded, taking her shoulder- No problem.

\- Thank you- She smiled gently.

\- I had to make a forced stop from Nouakchott to Monrovia. Morocco is perfectly in step. Come, tell me where I have to stop…

Sullivan approached the plane, with her.

\- Around here- Said Edna, pointing near the southern coast of Morocco- Diabat. It has an airport, tiny, but it does. I will show you the area with my phone.

\- All right.

Taking all the necessary data, only remained polish the details and prepare. Fully sleep and gather all energies to fly for forty hours.

Fortunately the intermediate stops allowed them to stretch, take a shower, eat something, take a breath, take a nap, stepping on some solid ground, check the status of the aircraft.

After fifteen hours sleeping in the clouds, play with cards and talk nonsense, Victor finally caught sight of the goal.

\- Prepare themselves- Sullivan said- Let's go down, we are in Diabat.

\- God…- Shaareim sighed, begun to feel anxious.

\- Edy- Samuel sat beside her- We are with you.

\- Yes- Nate said, from the passenger seat- Don't worry, you'll be fine.

\- Thanks guys- She smiled- But the problem is more internal than external…

The airport of Diabat was only a landing strip of sand, and a hangar with little care. Diabat himself was a poor small and traditional village from Morocco, riddled with mud houses, separated, scattered by the dry desert soil, almost devoid of vegetation.

There they had to pay a group of petty soldiers to guard the plane while the owner of the place filled it with fuel, and which they had to haggle in the old-fashioned way. Even when Edna did all transactions in Arabic, the guy, that he had refused to negotiate with a woman, he had obeyed, more than anything for fear of foreigners.

After all, the three men left the plane as she had indicated them, with serious face and arms openly. Weapons and money were the best source of resources.

Sullivan stayed with his aircraft, for security, even having a huge curiosity about Edna's homeland. While, the Drake brothers walked on either side of Shaareim, almost like an escort. His family was not welcome and it was not too weird that some crazy for their country decided to exterminate her.

Edna did not look at all happy. The streets had changed just a little and the memories began to pile up in her mind.

She stopped in the outskirts of the town, in front of a small house in ruins, with mud walls, crumbling, with shrapnel holes on the concrete floor, dusty and torn apart.

\- I was born here- She murmured- And the last time I was here, the house was stood, and the interior, full of my family…

They looked at everything in perspective. Edna had a beginning as or more complicated than they, with her shadow persecuted by the bullets of a useless war that led her to escape as a traitor to the motherland. Living in a foreign country, learn a new language, to live life again, lose it all again with the death of his father. And even so, she stood, years later, with sweetness in his voice and a smile in her lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Little time remained the three opposite the ruins of the house. It was certainly painful to think that in that particular box they had perished seven innocent at the same time. It was for the Drake brothers, even when they had not lived that, so it was certainly more painful for Edna.

Soon they left behind the building and walked the short journey remained to the cemetery. The local cemetery was more of the same. Hot, sand, desert, loneliness. All he had planted there were graves, crosses and stakes. Too many actually for the size of Diabat. It was as if the death carry more people every time. And thanks to the continuous wars, really it was.

Slowly they advanced between rows of mounds, until Shaareim stopped in front of a row who barely they had names engraved in crosses of broken wood.

\- Salam Alaikum- She said, touching her chest with her fingers, then her mouth and forehead- Peace be with you…

But she stood still, without really knowing what to do next. She had eluded that time, for a long time, so she did not know how to proceed.

Samuel looked at his brother, both a little behind her, giving her space. Nathan motioned for him to advance.

\- Edy… -Sam stood by her side and he rubbed her back- I… do not know… I do not have a prayer in Arabic… ¿Does it bother you… i say the Pater Noster?

\- No one should be told one prayer… please…

\- Ok… In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti… Amen…- He crossed himself, like Nathan, who accompanied the prayer softly- Pater Noster, qui es in caelis. Sanctificétur nomen Tuum. Adveniat Regnum Tuum. Fiat volúntas tua. Sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum cotidiánum. Da nobis hódie. Et dimitte nobis débita nostra. Sicut et nos dimittímus. Debitóribus nostris. Et ne nos indúcas in tentationem. Sed libera nos a malo. Amen…

Edna placed a white flower in each grave, slowly. Then she stopped where said "Kalisha" and she dug in the earth, slightly, seven lighted incense, then lean widely, with her palms together, revering all respect.

\- Namasté… Mother…- She said, straightening, sad- I hope you're in the brightest light… Sorry for not coming sooner… I could not… I was too angry with the destiny to come. You always wanted I follow my own path, and that I have done… I hope everyone is there… together…

Samuel came closer noting that the voice of Shaareim was starting to shake, putting his arm around her shoulders, trying to give her some strength.

\- I hope you have found father… - She continued, with her voice cracking and tears in her eyes- That Pehik has been able to walk… and Zuhili has healed… Tell Buhuka that… I'm big now…

Edna began to mourn, trying to continue, with all his strength.

\- I miss you… Mom…- She whimpered- I thought… I thought that at my age… This will not happen… But I can't… I will not go back… this… is the goodbye… That i could never give you… I'm sorry… really… I'm sorry…

Nate moved slightly to see that she had remained static and crying, and his brother was also quite affected by that.

\- Is okay, Edna- Nathan said, rubbing her arm- Wherever she is, she understands you. And if she love you only the half what you love her, she will be happy to see you alive and well.

\- Edy- Sam gently squeezed her shoulder- You come here… You do it… But this is your past… You must leave this behind…

\- Come on- Nathan took her hand, lovingly- ¿Yes?

Shaareim took the neck to both men and she hugged them, sobbing. They returned the hug, trapping her in a mass of affection to the Drake style. Even Nathan imperceptibly palmed the back of his brother, sadly watching his eyes, knowing that he was the one most suffering from both.

\- Thank you…- She moaned, without dropping them- Boys… Thank you… You are my family… ¿Do you know that?… I love you so much…

\- We know…- Sam muttered.

\- And we love you…- Nate continued- Both…

\- Come on Edy… Come on…

Both moved, causing her to start walking, gradually moving away from the place.

By the time they arrived with Victor and his plane, Edna was calmer, although far from being happy or comfortable.

Sullivan saw the face of the three, intuiting immediately that had not been an easy raid in the bowels of Diabat. And of course, he not asked absolutely anything. There would be some time alone with Nathan to find out the details.

\- ¿Are we ready to go?- Asked the Young Drake, approaching.

\- The tank is full and my bladder empty- Victor said, with his cigar in his mouth, trying to lift the spirits.

\- ¡I knew it!- Said a male voice.

An Arab men, with sharply beard and white clothes came out of nowhere.

\- ¡You're the Shaareim left!- He said, speaking with a strong Arabic accent- ¡I saw you in the cemetery!

\- ¿Any problem with that?- Samuel swell up himself with bad intention, automatically.

\- ¡You must give her to me! ¡She is a traitor!

\- ¿For what?- Nathan also became aggresive.

\- ¿What else you think? To lapidate her ¡As must be! ¡She is a treacherous woman!

\- Yamut bik- Edna huffed, tired.

\- I'll bring the village men to lapidate you! ¡And we will punish you to protect a woman!- The Arab approached Shaareim- ¡Blasphemy!

\- One more step and I'll break your face- Hissed Sam, ready to intervene.

The subject seemed to care too little that someone was defending her. Barely he stepped forward, Samuel stood before Edna, leaving her behind, and as he was in the right distance, he landed a powerful right hook in the jaw, that dropped him like a sack of potatoes, bouncing slightly in the dust on the floor.

\- ¿W-what?- The stranger began to stand, groggy and achy.

\- And that was just me, being kind- Sam stepped, with murderess eyes- We are four, and each has a worse mood than the last.

\- ¡You are crazy!- He spit a little blood, and standing- ¡I lapidate you with her!

Edna, without patience, approached him just to give two quick blows. A left hook to the stomach and immediately, other rights, exactly the same point where Samuel had hit him. Even she was Buddhist tendencies, also she had a bad temper with people like him, and a early military training, potentiated with a training to the Drake style. Maybe her punches were not as strong, but that is why, she had learned to give quick combinations. Much more when she was so morose as at that time.

\- I told you- Sam said.

\- Let's go- She snorted, looking at Victor- I've had enough of Morocco…

The plane took off leaving behind a dusty área full of memories and an Arab guy that would have trouble to eating later.

Yamut bik can be translated as "Dies yourself" in Arabic


	19. Chapter 19

After the long and hellish flight across the Atlantic to Georgetown, Edna had the necessary time to calm down completely and leave behind their reunión with her past.

And Samuel was still smiling internally after all the time. Usually he did not feel attracted to the violents women, while he respected those who could defend themselves. But seeing Shaareim fighting again, as she did years ago, produced to him a sweet sensation to indescribable pride. And he turn on, a little, in fact.

Even being so sweet, she was able to break someone's face. And even when she was able to break someone's face, she appeal to him to defend her. And he loved to defend her. And he felt a little more man when he do it. A gentle caress to his ego.

He think about it when he saw her suffer in the seat in front of him, after taking off from Georgetown, that area of Ascension Island, separate from everyone and nailed in the middle of the sea.

She hated flying, nearly phobic, always feared that the plane in which were she is fell into a tailspin toward the ground. Even more when things like that happened, as Victor had announced: turbulence.

The seaplane shook loudly, with metallic sounds, something that Sullivan had said was completely normal. She gave a shit. She was terrified.

\- Edna- Sam said.

\- ¿What?- She asked, clinging to a belt, feeling a jolt- Fuck… fuck…

\- ¿Do you have your music player?

\- Yes ¿And what?

\- Put them on- He waved in the ears- So you do not hear the noise.

\- Good idea- She tried to approach her backpack, but a jolt forced her to sit still- No. No. Nope.

\- You should be accustomed already- He put her backpack.

\- A shit- She began to take her music.

\- Luckily there are no snakes on board- He smiled.

\- I'll break your nose if you do not shut up.

Drake laughed softly. Above the fear of flying, she had the fear of snakes. A small boa was enough to make she ran off.

\- Edy- He saw her wear a headset on one ear.

\- ¿What, Sam, what?- She sighed, exhausted.

\- ¿You want…?- He slapped his own arm.

\- Yes… please…

Samuel got up, just to sit beside her. Automatically he felt her take his arm tightly, almost hugging him, supporting her face in his shoulder. He saw her placed the remaining handset, and he could barely hear the music that gave off. Classical music, Vivaldi. It was obvious. That damn nerd melted his heart with nonsense like this.

He looked again, barely. Shaareim had closed her eyes. Obviously she was not going to sleep, not with the fear that she had, but it was still lovely. Even better, every time the plane shook, even if she did not hear, she feel it, and immediately she squeezed a little Sam's arm.

He knew that something positive generated it. It was not the first time he had to give his arm to calm her down. In fact, being young, it was quite usual. Each time they should fly was an ordeal.

He remember the first time that the three took a flight. Edna was terrified. And the reason was very simple, she had told them long time ago. When she lived in Morocco, bombers were common currency. Everyone there knew the sound of the engines to the huge planes loaded with bombs. Everyone there knew that hear always preceded to the sound of explosions. And those aircraft had been the one who destroyed her home.

That was why, the Drake brothers never made crude jokes about it. Trauma was no laughing matter.

Nathan, with Sullivan, looked back, watching Edna stuck his brother, as was a habit years ago. Sam saw look at him a moment and smile, satisfaced. He always had ways to take advantage.

Natal was a tourist city in Brazil, almost in the far east. A place of high-rise and expensive hotels, white sand as pearl powder, almost cloudless sky, heat, sun, and the most pristine waters in the region.

Sullivan lowered his plane, gently, near that blue mirror almost devoid of waves, And parking it correctly in dock a full of other seaplane.

Nathan stepped on the wooden pier, with a loose shirt and shorts, stretching.

\- You do not know- He said- But I think we deserve a day or two before proceeding. I mean… Look at this place…

\- I think the same- Victor lit his cigar.

\- Support the idea- Samuel finished fixing his shirt with short sleeve.

\- God- Edna sighed- Hot…

Samuel looked her, laughing.

\- ¿Are you going to walk out there like this?- He said- You're going to die in an hour…

It was a successful comment, as Edna continued using his dark clothes, military, heavy.

\- ¿What?- She murmured- I did not bring summer clothes.

\- Buy something- Sullivan arched his shoulders- A bikini for example.

\- Oh yeah…- Samuel nodded, placing his worst pervert look.

\- Oh no- She shook- No. No way.

\- Consider something…- Nate said- When we are inland, you will need more loose and light clothing. Also… you need to wash that…

\- I'll wash your face beating you- She hissed at him, sulky.

\- ¿Did you eat a crocodile?- Said another woman.

The group turned, happy to see who had arrived: Elena Fisher. She hugged everyone, and then she dealt a big hug to Edna.

\- Stop fighting with my husband- Elena hit her imperceptibly.

\- It is also my half brother…

\- No, is not…

\- Shut up, witch.

Both women laughed together. With the years they had formed a strong friendship not without that fighter energy of both.

\- I thought you were staying at home- Nate said.

\- Me too- Elena said- But if you need help, it is better than i am close ¿Right?

\- Good point.

\- Edna- She looked her- Take that off. You're sweating in the heat and you stink.

\- How sweet- Shaareim said, sarcastically- Mrs. Drake… And as I said, I don't have summer clothes.

\- Come on- She took her hand and pulled- Shopping.

\- For god no…- She complained- You're going to dress me like a prostitute…

\- A bikini at least.

\- Lord… - She looked at Samuel, behind, while Elena forced her to move- Samy… Help…

\- Elena- Samuel said- If a thong, better.

-¡You bastard!- She growled.


	20. Chapter 20

Luckily for Edna, Elena slightly give to their requests and not forced her to buy clothes too provocative. As, as she had said while taking a shower "Not only am I not a body to provoke anyone, but does anyone to provoke".

Elena gave her reason, relatively, even she was not agreed. Nathan had told her about the relationship so close that had with Shaareim and how terribly in love with her was Samuel. Obviously she not say anything, but if she could help with anything, better.

\- ¿You see?- Elena looked her when left the bathroom, clean and refreshed- You look beautiful.

\- Don't fuck me, Elena- She tried to lower his pants, to cover her legs- I don't have your gorgeous body.

\- Leave that- She pulled her hands off- That's ok.

\- I do not want to show my legs with cellulite, that's it…

\- ¿Do you intend to have a teen body when you're seventy years?

\- Obviously not…

\- Then relax. It's more, I'll buy me a beer if someone gives you a compliment.

Edna sighed. That woman was as stubborn as she.

The remaining three companions were on the beach, drinking, enjoying some free time, sitting next to a table. After leaving things in the hotel and take a shower.

It was Nathan the first how seen them approaching, and he smiled inwardly, thinking his brother would go mad. Even he could not prevent a smile on his face, as he turned to look at his beer bottle.

\- I did everything I could- Fisher pretended grief, approaching- But I could not convince her beyond this.

Samuel looked back, only to open his eyes wide to see Edna and say a soft "wow".

Shaareim had his hair completely loose, bright, with an adorable straw hat that protected her from the sun, she wore a low-cut shirt, light blue, with short sleeve, and shorts, jean, pretty tight which left the view much of her thighs. Even brought shoes, and Sam felt the blood boiling.

\- Girl- Sullivan said- It is a fact. You need stop dressing like military.

\- It's for comfort- Edna settled her hair behind her ear.

\- Hello- Samuel smiled, seductively- ¿Do you come here very often? ¿Can I buy you a drink?

\- Even if i don't wear camouflage It does that I can not beat you up.

\- You know I'm kidding Edy… You look beautiful…

\- And there goes the first beer- Elena said, sitting- I told you…

Edna looked away, blushing, barely covering his face with a curtain of hair.

\- I'd better go for a walk… - Shaareim muttered.

The group watched her walk slowly toward the sea, with the breeze in her hair and the sand in her feet.

\- God- Purred Samuel, even looking at her, when she was far enough- Those hips… I think I have a boner…

\- ¡Samuel!- Elena looked at him, between surprised and disgusted.

\- ¿What? You did she dressed like this, and you know well what I feel for her. It's your fault…

\- ¿Was it necessary to clarify?- Sullivan asked.

\- Maybe…

\- ¿Why do not you accompanied her?- Fisher asked- If you love her so much…

\- I know her well. If she had wanted company, she would have looked me or something- He took a swig of beer- Also i know when she need a little time alone…

\- By the way- She say- I did not know she was so shy with her body. I mean, Nate told me something, but I did not think so much.

\- She always was like this- Nathan said.

\- ¿Can be something of Morocco?- Asked Victor- There are not very permissive with the freedom of women…

\- I do not think so…

The four were silent just a moment. Elena looked the brother of her husband. He was looking at nothing, dreamily, totally lost in a world apart, with the bottle in his hands, static.

She smiled. She knew very little to Samuel, and she never seen him like this. She realized that Nathan was right, that was the only woman who had stolen his heart.

\- ¿When will you tell her?- Elena asked.

\- ¿Mmm?- Sam looked her- ¿What?

\- Edna ¿When will you tell her that you're dead for her?

\- Soon- Nathan answered- I already gave the ultimatum. When this adventure ends, she will know. If not for him, is for me.

\- Do not remind me that- Samuel rubbed his neck- You give me an anxiety attack just thinking about that…

\- It almost seems you prefer that she does not know- Elena took a swig- Are you afraid…

\- Obvious that I am afraid- He looked at her.

\- You should not. For some reason she still single.

\- Sister in law… Don't meddle…

\- ¿Don't? I remember you, that you saw precisely those legs, because I commanded me…

\- Those legs- He purred.

\- Stop- Nate stopped him.

\- Too late- He smiled, drinking- Very terribly late.

\- Go to the hotel to relax yourself- Sullivan laugh.

\- It's not a bad idea…

\- ¡Sully!- Elena looked him- ¡Stop encourage him to it!

\- I was talking about a cold shower- Said Victor- ¿What did you understand?

In the table there was a woman somewhat upset, an old man somewhat confused, a boy rubbed his forehead and his older brother, smiling at nothing.

While, on the coast, a woman with slightly caramelized skin stood, barefoot in the water, with closed eyes facing the sea. The big blue always had this strange power in her. With her good ear she reveled listening the soft whisper of the waves approaching her and kiss her ankles. His great sense of smell let her feel the salt, the oxigen, the humidity, the particular smell coming into her lungs and mind. Each roar filled her life, tore discomfort and regrets she did not know. Each wave stroked her soul in the most gentle and pure way.


	21. Chapter 21

Not long after, Shaareim returning from her short walk along the coast, and she sat slowly next to the table full of their companions, in the only seat that was appropriate free, next to Samuel.

\- My Lord…- She took off her hat and use it to giver her air- Brazil, my god… With how easy it was to Nauhky Lee go somewhere else. Denmark would have been lovely…

\- ¿Already started with your little tropical mood?- Nathan smiled.

\- I know… I am sorry…- She sighed, shaking her wavy hair.

\- At least we not seem you complaining of your pain- Noted Sullivan.

\- Almost if it hurts. Compared to what hurt me in China… But… honestly i do not know what I prefer, if sprained pain or sweating like a pig…

\- I'll get you something cold- Samuel patted her arm, as he stood up.

\- Thanks Samy- She smiled.

\- And so I smoke a little in the way… ¿Does anyone want something specific? ¿Do we need more beer?

\- Bring a couple more- Victor said.

\- We are fine- Nathan said, looking at Elena.

They saw him start to pull away, as he pulled out his lighter.

The group was talking until several minutes after Samuel appeared with the left of his cigarette between his teeth, placing on the table about four beers how he was carrying in one hand.

\- Luckily just I told you a couple- Laugh Sullivan.

\- They were on sale- He muttered with cigarette in his mouth, approaching to Edna- There.

He placed a cold bottle and a large plastic pot, which she opened quickly, with curiosity. It was ice cream, a lot, and three flavors.

\- Chocolate with nuts- Samuel threw his cigar off and he sat down- Banana cream, and peanut butter. And tonic water, obviously.

\- Great- Smiled Edna- You are a sun, thank you.

\- I know, I am lovely- He pulled a pair of spoons from one of his pockets- Start inviting.

\- Samuel- Elena said, seeing as they left the ice cream pot in the middle of both- ¿You have a good memory?

\- Yes- He ate some ice cream- But anyway I do not know what you mean…

\- ¿How do you know what flavors she want? You don't ask her.

\- Because there are the same flavors. She is easy to predict.

\- In addition to that you also love those- Edna said plunging her spoon into the ice cream- And tonic water…

\- Do not remember me- Nathan sighed- That you stole a half truck with tonic water, years ago… I ended up hating the damn drink…

\- ¿You stole a truck?- Victor laughed- ¿Seriously?

\- Half truck…- Clarified Sam.

\- I do not remember where the hell we were hiding- Nate said- But at night appeared a beverage distributor truck, with the lights off. Sam left the trailer, pulling out boxes with tonic water, while Edna still behind the wheel.

\- ¿Do you know how to drive heavy trucks?- Elena looked her- ¿Where did you learn that?

\- I have no idea- She laugh- One day we were, Nate and I, practicing our driving skills. Only for curiosity I got on a truck and end… It's like that the larger the truck, the better I drive. Must be a super power or something…

\- And while smaller, worst- Samuel laugh- You can not park normal cars and you stink driving a motorcycle.

\- I Stink driving a motorcycle, well said.

\- You are weird as hell- Sullivan said.

\- Look who's talking, Victor- She looked at him funny- Nobody at this table is normal.

\- You are a special case, worth studying.

\- I'll stay with that I'm special, and I decide to ignore the rest…- She ate ice cream.

Everyone laughed softly.

\- By the way- Elena settled, thoughtful- I was talking with to a contact around here, looking for clues…

\- ¿Is it a good source?- Victor smoked.

\- He is a historian and anthropologist… He is.

\- ¿So?

\- He told me several old stories there around the Juruá River, all have more or less the same. Be supposed to, formerly, they lived here the mythical Amazons.

\- The most powerful women warriors of the New World- Samuel said- ¿What's with that?

\- Well, one version says that a lady warrior of those, had a son. He, was not strong like his mother, so he trained for years without results. One day, tired to remain weak, he begged his god, Ñande Ru Guasú or The Great Father, to give him a hint of the strength they had. In return, the man devoted to extend the waters of the Great River until his body died. Ñande Ru Guasú was saddened and while he slept, he awarded him the strength of ten thousand Amazonas. When he awoke, without knowing his change, came to practice and the first blow that gave the ground, he make the Juruá River.

\- The Hunter River- Nate thought.

\- The hunter ran down the river he had created, discovering its immense power, fear itself and the possibility of hurting his family unwittingly. He cursed to Ñande Ru Guasú, saying that was not what was ordered and, furious, he hits the ground, creating a huge hole where he entered, to let die. The natives say that in a certain place of Juruá River you can see the entrance to the hole, but no one has ever entered, because it is a forbidden and a cursed land.

\- It's the best place in the world to bury a treasure- Sullivan said.

\- That's not the most interesting… The hunter, knowing that his force the exceeded to Ñande Ru Guasú, he called himself Nunugaule, the son of destruction.

\- ¿Nunugaule?- Edna say- ¿Seriously?

\- It is almost the nickname Nauhky Lee- Nate said- Naule. The beginning and end of Nunugaule…

\- It can not be mere coincidence- Thought Sullivan.

\- My contact recommended go to Manaus- Elena said- There is a library there that while it is not a big deal, It has a few books related to that story and some maps of Juruá River, made by the Guarani Indians, in his time.

\- Great ¿When we go out?- Asked Shaareim.

\- ¿How about tomorrow morning?- Said Victor- Today we have to enjoy the day.

The group nodded. They deserved those hours of rest before hiking back.


	22. Chapter 22

NSFW

The day had gone quiet and now only they had some night before a restful sleep and a trip of a few hours.

However, Samuel had noticed something about the last few hours. Shaareim was showing signs of pain at her waist. It was typical in her, he knew it used to happen often. Even better, she had taught him how to pull her to relieve her waist, since the problema was always in the joints of the spine. He take advantage that his room was opposite hers, and when all separated sleeping, he caught her.

\- Hey- Samuel took her arm, worried- ¿Are you in pain?

\- Is nothing… I think it was the turbulence…- She moved slightly, for the uncomfortable pain.

\- ¿Nothing? Please, I know you. ¿Is the base of the spine?

\- As usual, but I have not managed to unlock it… No matter, I will seek a muscle relaxant or something.

\- ¿A chiropractor?

\- I'm fine…

\- Foolishness. Come here.

He took her hand, taking her to her room.

\- You are so insistent- She said, see him close the door.

\- It's your fault. You showed me. Move on.

Edna sat on the edge of the bed, intertwining her ankles and bending the legs, as if holding slightly the bedpost. Drake climbed into bed, down on him knees, pretty close.

He hugged her from behind, by the shoulders, firmly, slightly reducing his height, so that she can stay remained, semi lying on his chest, almost horizontally.

\- Breathe- He muttered.

\- I know how it's done Sam…

Shaareim closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, relaxing herself. Then Samuel began to pull gently, but firm, as if he wanted to rip up her torso from the rest of her body.

A small articulate sound thundered near Edna's shoulder blades.

\- ¿Is not?- He asked.

\- Is not… That was the high back…

\- ¿I continue?

\- Yes.

Imperceptibly he kept pulling, until a strong bass sound sounded much below her column. He stilled.

\- Finally- Edna exhaled widely, relieved, to feel the pain almost completely reduced.

\- I told you- He laid her down gently in the bed and he was sitting next- Turn around.

\- I'm fine, Sam- She looked at him.

\- ¿You want me to force you with tickling?

\- As if you could do it…

-¿Excuse me?- He looked at her, incredulous, before making her a slight tickle.

\- ¡Don't! ¡Don't! ¡Stop!- She laugh, turning around- You win.

\- I will help you, and you complain…

\- It's so you do not think I am a needy massage…- She settled, face down.

\- As if I did not know that you are.

She laughed softly, with the face side, closing her eyes and placing the arms on each side, then she take a long sigh.

Samuel gently lifted her shirt a little, leaving the base of her back and the start of her waist, discovered. Part of him had to make a monumental effort to not kiss her back and lie directly above her.

He rubbed his hands just a moment, to warm them, and then he placed them on each side of the column, right at the base, starting to massage it. He had already done before, he knew she liked slow and deep massages, with enough pressure.

The basis of his hands rise gently, pressing, following the line, getting back, slightly burrowing into her skin, noting certain rigidity below.

\- ¿You're not go to any masseuse in Thailand?- Asked Drake- You have a tensión as big as a house.

\- I went…- She whispered- But none beats you…

\- ¿Stronger?

\- Please…

He gave an extra pressure, hearing her issue some other pleasant whimper. He used much of his mind to engage in not having an erection.

He rise his hands, quite, imperceptibly touching her bra, rethinking in something else to not end hard as marble. He pulled his hands for a moment, to give her a firm massage on her shoulders, neck, the upper part of his back. Beyond feel the muscles she own used to practice boxing, Samuel also noted even more tension.

\- You're like a stone- He said, also telling himself.

\- Mjm- Edna murmured, with a smile on her lips.

And for several minutes, Drake was silent, softening her back, delighting touching her, hearing their pleasurable moans that catapulted him to have the largest erection of the month. Blessed his tight underwear that would not leave him evidence.

\- ¿Better?- He whispered, bending down, trying not to break her peace.

\- God…- She sighed, with eyes closed- How much did I need that… Thanks Samy…

\- Have a nice rest- He stroked her hair.

He saw her smile, docile. Gently he left the Edna's room, to practically run to his and close the door. He walked directly to the small bathroom, undressed and he began to bathe, looking down and seeing a piece of vigorous happiness.

\- It's for you Edna- Whispered imperceptibly, before wring himself as quietly as possible.


	23. Chapter 23

The library of Manaus was small and uninhabited. So uninhabited that he did not had commissioned, so it was necessary to make calls, ask for the keys, lie a little about the reasons.

But at least they were already inside the building, full of books, maps and as any an object of paper.

Elena already knew where was the section that interested them, so they walked between shelves and occupied the only table the site, placing over twenty books.

\- Remember- Victor said, while he is holding a book with green cover- We need maps…

\- Ummm… - Samuel looked up from the book he had taken- This is in Portuguese.

\- We are in Brazil, genius- Nathan said.

Edna started to laugh, trying to hold back.

\- God- She laughed- You're so silly sometimes.

\- How funny you are ¿Don't?- Muttered Samuel- I guess you can read Portuguese.

\- No fluidly- She made a face interesting- But I can manage myself.

\- ¿Seriously? Well, well, Teacher…

\- Take- She gave him her phone- ¿Do you remember the program to translate Chinese? Well, now for Portuguese… Use it…

\- ¿Where did you learn to read…?

\- It was a school principal… ¿Or not?

The group remained reading, translating, looking information, maps, correlations. The story Nunugaule was repeated in several, but with the passage of minutes, they realized that it would take far more than expected.

The Drake brothers were translating a part of a manuscript, that seemed to contain something relatively important, and while waiting the phone translate Samuel look up a moment. He saw to Edna, at the opposite end of the shelf, fully concentrated, supported in bookstores. She read, with the book open in her hands and she had put reading glasses in her eyes. He had no idea that her need to wear glasses, but he cared a shit. Edna looked so sexy with her mix of shorts and intellectual air, that Samuel by little and drop things out his hands.

Nathan, by his side, looked at him when he realized that it took too long to translate. He denied, seeing that he was totally lost in thoughts, looking Shaareim as if she werea biblical appearance. He gently patted his arm, making out of his abstraction.

\- ¿W-what?- Samuel looked at him.

\- ¿Did you go back? ¿Or even you are in the world of love?

\- I'm… I'm…- He looked back to Edna- She has glasses.

\- Yes…I see… ¿What's with that?

\- I can not concentrate well…

\- Dude… Go and tell her…

\- I can barely look her without having dirty thoughts ¿How do you think i can say anything?

\- It's okay…- Nate sighed- Just remember… She will know, yes or yes.

\- God…

\- ¿You want to talk about that now? ¿Mmmmm? ¿Or do you prefer to concentrate?

\- You're impossible, brother- He settled for turning his back on Edna- ¿Happy? If I don't see her, no problem…

\- ¿Do you want me to describe her?- He smiled.

\- ¿Do you want me to describe one of my erection?

\- Sam- He grimaced.

Samuel laughed, reading the translation of the phone.

Time after Elena appeared with a rather thick book.

\- Edna- She said- ¿Can you help me with this?

\- ¿What is it?- She looked at her, above her square glasses.

\- ¿What do you do with glasses?- Fisher laugh.

\- I use them to read… Do not make me feel old, please.

\- All right…- She handed the open book- Watch this… I know there are hundreds of rivers in Brazil, and there are a few.

\- ¿And…?

\- They are blueprints of the aborigines, and have their original names… That is, the Snake River, the river of Sorrows, things like that… But i can't find the Hunter, which is supposed to be the Juruá. I do not know, maybe I'm misreading.

\- Mmmmm…

Shaareim placed the book on the table and she leaned on the wood, searching.

\- Boy- Victor patted the arm of Samuel, not too far away.

\- ¿What?- He looked at him.

\- Look- He pointed to Edna imperceptibly.

\- Victor please…- He tried to take his eyes as quickly as possible- I can't this…

\- Calm, I just like to torture you a bit…

\- Hilarious…

Edna stopped reading, looking into infinity.

\- I do not understand a shit- She mumbled, making Elena laugh.

\- ¿Are you good, girl?- Sullivan asked.

\- Yes… No…- She took off his glasses and she rubbed her eyes- This is the book… But it's not the book…

\- ¿What?- Nathan laugh, also approaching.

\- This book has the blueprints we are looking… But… This don't have exactly what we are looking for… Our river…

\- ¿You are sure that only is missing the Juruá?- Samuel asked, standing at her side, looking at the book.

\- ¿How do I know? There are over a hundred rivers in and out of the Amazon.

\- That's what I mean. ¿How many rivers you think is in this book?

\- Well…- She tought- About seventy… More or less.

\- ¿Can not be just a book?- He looked at her- Maybe this divided…

\- ¡In tomes!- She took his face, clenching his cheeks strongly- ¡That's! ¡Sam! ¡You are a genious!

\- Auch…

\- It's obvious!- Edna released him to browse the book- Seem random but are not. They are in alphabetical order, according to their original names… This is the end of the alphabet names… It must be the third.

\- The Hunter- Thought Sullivan- Must be in the first.

\- We need to find one like this- Nathan said, looking at the shelves.

The group was devoted solely and exclusively to find that particular book, that so close it seemed to leave the treasure Naule.


	24. Chapter 24

\- ¡I have it!- Victor Celebrated, carrying a book- He was well hidden the damned.

He left it on the table, while everyone gathered around. Sheet to sheet are passed to find the Hunter River. With a detailed map showing each and every the curves of the river, entries on earth, elevations, caves, and even the location of the nests of alligators.

In the next sheet it delicately recounted and with luxury details, the legend of Nunugaule, his fight with the creator, the teachings.

\- Here- Edna read, quickly, translating as she read- Blah blah… That does not matter… The hollow… Called the Grotto of Perdition… Land of… death and discarded… ¿Discarded?

\- ¿Disgrace maybe?- Elena asked.

\- Can be… Emm… Something that is strictly forbidden to enter… Nunugaule filled the area with traps to warn the curious…

\- Typical Nauhky Lee…- Sam said.

\- Many died, bla bla…

\- ¿What did you say was called the cave?- Nathan looked at the map.

\- Grotto of Perdition.

\- Got it

Nate pointed in map, a barely perceptible indication near the river, on the mainland.

\- We have it- He began to copy the map- We should leave now.

\- Wait- Victor pulled a own map, updated- Do not rush.

\- ¿What is the problem?

\- I can try to go down with the plane direct in the area, but the river has little flow and many curves- Sullivan said, looking at the map- It's pretty risky. And then I do not know if I can take off.

\- ¿Where do you want to land?- Elena asked.

\- There is a small town called Tefé, 500 kilometers from here, along the river of the same name. Its waters are large enough to land safely. And there is only about 200 kilometers until the beginning of the river Juruá.

\- And others fifty more to the Grotto of Perdition.

\- That we should discuss it at the hotel- Edna said.

\- Good point- Sam looked her.

The plan had been reduced to a couple of hours in a air travel to the town of Tefé. There were prepared completely, except Elena. They had decided that she would stay, in the event they needed some sort of external aid or, in the worst case, turn to a professional rescue team.

Even Edna was very close of being left out of the plan, except for her overemphasis to which she was right. If the area had been used by Nauhky Lee, it was quite possible it took observation and nose.

Even so, they had almost 300 kilometers non-air travel that they should make for some way.

The three men and Shaareim were ready, with things hanging them in girdles and a light backpack, looking wheeled transport, in a parking lot, but they had desisted of that class of vehicle. It was very wild area, it would be impossible to drive without having to stop at every moment.

\- ¿And a horse?- Samuel asked, standing next to an SUV.

\- Very slow- Victor said, looking at a nearby jetty- And a helicopter would be good idea, if there were not so many tres in the area and would have to descend …

\- A boat then…

\- Nope- He smiled Edna- That.

She pointed a boat that he approached and parked smoothly. It was not a common boat, was an airboat, a flat vehicle, whose engine was a huge propeller at the back. Lacking underwater propellers, It was ideal for the area.

\- That- Sullivan smiled- Exactly that.

\- Go to rent, go- Shaareim pushed him.

\- ¿Are not you going to help me, right?

\- How many complaints…

Victor take the task to buying an airboat for a couple of days, as he watched Edna climb in the pilot's seat, high, just off the propellers.

\- ¿What are you doing, girl?- Sullivan climbed, followed by the Drake brothers.

\- Drive it- She answered, as a matter of course.

\- ¿Have you seen one of these before, at least?- Samuel asked, sitting.

The woman smiled, she lit it and she left the port with some ease, just enough to accelerate out of the busy area.

\- ¿What the hell?- Nathan held himself- ¿Where did you learn…?

\- ¡Thailand!- She smiled, from the upper seat, with the wind in her face- ¡You just tell me when to stop!

\- Damn crazy girl…

The men laughed slightly, unable to avoid a bit of concern to the speed Shaareim wore. It was obvious that she had already driven one of these before, more than once, by the way she slid nimbly by the river with good flow. The hardest thing would be the fifty kilometers where the Juruá flowed with little force, but precisely, It was the perfect vehicle. In this step, they come to the Grotto of Perdition in less than two hours.

After enough water travel, where Nathan calculated distances depending those taken curves, he think they were close.

\- ¡Edna!- Nate patted her leg- ¡Start decelerating! ¡We are close!

Softly she made the airboat flow gently, barely moving.

\- ¿You know we will not find it here?- She said.

\- ¿What are you talking about?- Samuel looked at her.

\- It is an uninhabited cave, since hundreds of years ago, in the middle of a jungle… I mean… i living in Thailand ¿Remember? And there you could go next to an abyss and do not see among the plants. The same here…

\- Take us to land- Said Victor- We'll think from there.

The woman moved the rudder, doubling almost ninety degrees, approaching the boat directly to the ground, with their hearts galloping. They were already too close.


	25. Chapter 25

After hooking foresightedly the airboat to a tree, the four treasure hunters began walking, between walls of vegetation and a reddish-brown earth, wet.

\- Good…- Nathan looked at his notebook- Around here should be...

\- Eyes wide open- Alerted Sullivan.

Behind, Samuel looked at Shaareim, who reviewed everything with her view while insistently she rubbing her chest.

\- ¿Edy?- He touched her back- It's a warm área ¿Why does it hurt?

\- For anxiety...

\- ¿To what?- Victor looked back.

\- You, i do not know, but the idea of finding an epic treasure gives me some anxiety, nerves, things like that...

\- ¿You'll be fine?- Nathan worried.

\- Yes... It is already going on... -She advanced.

\- And it will pass at all when I get the bone for you- Samuel continued.

\- I had forgotten that- Edna laugh, wiping her sweaty forehead.

\- You don't forget your head because is attached to you neck- Nathan said.

Slowly they advanced, reviewing each elevation, each mound, every bush, behind every tree.

They walked for a couple of hours, sometimes separating a little, meeting, calculating, reviewing.

In mid afternoon, Shaareim had receded to review some stones that had nothing strange, frustrated, she retook the way to approach to their companions, but she stopped, with heart compressed into a fist.

\- ¿Did you find something, girl?- Asked Sullivan, looking at the map.

But Edna did not respond.

\- ¿Girl?- Victor looked at her, seeing her strange- ¿Edna?

\- Oh my…- Muttered Samuel when he turned his eyes toward her.

Edna was standing, static like a marble column, pale as paper. At her feet was passing an anaconda, huge and colorful, very slowly.

Meybe because of this paralysis, the animal did not even notice her, but Shaareim, with her extreme phobia of snakes, yes. She screamed when she saw a small common snake, so, her fear, having the largest snakes brushing her ankles, it should be impossible to measure.

Even worse, the doomed beast was as slow as large, so it took quite some time to disappear into the bushes.

Sam immediately approached her, fast, taking her arms. She continued with the gaze into nothingness, barely breathing.

\- Edy...- He whispered, looking her- Hey...

\- She's in shock- Noticed Sullivan- Shake her a little.

\- Edy- He patted her cheek, gently- Come back…

\- ¿S-Sam...?- She barely moved.

\- I'm here… calm…

\- I don't…- She murmured, paling even a little more- I don't see…

Edna's knees gave way and she collapsed like a corpse shutting down automatically, so Samuel had to hold her fast and avoid being hit.

Nathan rushed to help him, lowering her gently to the ground.

\- It was just an anaconda- Victor said- ¿What's wrong?

\- She have phobias of snakes- Sam sat on the ground, placing her in his arms.

\- Oh...

\- It's not the first time that we see her passing out by one- Nate said, touching her head- And we do not know why... I mean… Her fear of flying have a reason, but snakes...

\- It's a phobia- Sullivan approached- You do not need a logical reason.

\- If you want, you can move forward...- Samuel said, watching her tenderly in his arms, stroking her hair- But she never takes too long to return.

\- We can wait for the girl...

\- She is getting color now- Nate smiled- Like a machine, only need to be restarted.

\- That's not funny, Nathan- His brother barely looked at him.

\- Calm down you too- He patted his shoulder- She only fainted.

\- Edy...- Sam began to pat her cheek, gently.

\- We have no hurry, boy- Victor looked- Let her be restored to her own speed.

\- And you let me handle this ¿You want?- He looked at him, a little grumpy- That I'm his older brother...

\- You don't do it because that, and everyone here, less her, know it. Stop trying to hide your fear...

Samuel said nothing, he only stood still, patting her cheek. The damn Sullivan was right, and he could not say anything to deny it.

Edna seemed to wake up slowly.

\- Edna...- The biggest of the Drake started calling her, firmer- Wake up.

\- ¿W-what...?- She looked at him with difficulty, from his arms- ¿Sam?

\- Good morning- He smiled, relieved- Breathe, wake up at all...

\- ¿What happened?- She watched Nathan, close.

\- You fainted- Nate said- ¿Remember?

\- I don't…- She rubbed her face- ¿What happened? I'm sweating…

\- You saw one...

\- ¿One what…?- She seemed to remember immediately.

Edna stood up, almost like a frightened cat, reviewing the floor and herself, hysterical.

\- ¡You dont have anything!- Said Nate- ¡Stay still!

\- ¿¡Stay still!?- She squealed- ¿¡Why!? ¿¡What I have!?

\- You just returned from a swoon, clumsy- Samuel took her arm- Do not get up so fast.

\- ¿¡Where is it!?- She reached into the ground.

\- It left. Is gone- He took her face, hard- Look at me. Look at me… Is gone… Stop… Come back…

\- ¿S-seriously?- She looked into his eyes- ¿You promise? ¿Really?

\- Breathe... You are paling again...

The woman leaned her forehead on the shoulder of Samuel, breathing as slowly as possible, trying not to think about that damn giant snake. She felt her own heart run in her chest and her ears overwhelming, something she knew it was a stage prior to fainting. But she don't do it, she try to be as strong as possible, in order not to look like a hysterical crazy.


	26. Chapter 26

Beyond the encounter with the big snake, the followed hours passing slowly, without getting anything more tan scratching of branches and mosquito bites.

Worse, they were raking the area without results. The Grotto of Perdition did not appear even remotely.

\- Nothing- Nathan snorted, coming out of the leaves- Another useless pit. I am beginning to despair.

\- My question is because you don't- Victor asked to Edna- You're the first in despair with this shit.

\- Mjm- She smiled charmingly.

\- ¿Mjm what? ¿What you doing?

\- I take advantage...- She looked at the sky began to lose light- And I hope…

\- ¿What, girl, what hell?

Edna laugh, until she heard something. She got a little more serious and she looked at the sky again.

\- Samy...- She asked- ¿What kind of sound I'm always very good listener?

\- Treble… The high ones- He said- As the dog how you are, Terrier.

\- ¿Like those?

The men paid attention, but they heard nothing. Nothing, until a bat flew shrilly over their heads.

\- ¡Got damn!- Victor was scared- ¡Damn rats with wings!

\- Victor…- She say- Those damn rats live in damn giants caves, as the Grotto of Perdition...

\- ¿Are you going to follow them to the entrance?- Samuel smiled.

\- Terrier mode, activated.

Shaareim started walking, particularly attentive to the almost imperceptible screams over their heads. With the advancement of minutes and steps, bats began to appear in greater numbers.

Behind a wall of thick tres and ferns as large as a house, they looked a creek, a small branch of the Juruá River, running winding to an entry in the land, where out a lot of bats.

They came closer, to see that it was a monumentally large hollow coming down slowly into the darkness.

\- The Grotto of Perdition...- Nathan muttered, almost in disbelief.

\- We found it- His brother slapped him.

\- ¡God!- Sullivan shuddered to see the tide of flying animals- I get chills.

\- They are a wonder of evolution- She extended her arms.

Bats flew so close to Shaareim that they moved her hair by the wind produced by his wings. The creatures around her before taking flight outwards.

\- ¿Who you are? ¿Batman?- Victor looked at her.

\- I care flying foxes- She laugh- They have a meter wingspan.

\- God- He shuddered.

\- Very good- Nathan started pulling things out of the backpack- Brace yourselves. Lanterns, matches, ropes, do not forget anything. Eyes wide open, always close, I do not want anyone to get hurt.

\- Yes father- She took her equipment.

\- Is seriously- He took her arm.

\- Nate, It is not the first dangerous tour I do with you...- She patted his back- Just relax.

\- But you're old.

\- Fuck you.

They both laughed.

The cave even if it looked small in the beginning, began to show that, beneath the surface, It was monumental. The river from outside shyly slid between the rocks, creating an underground lake, dark, surrounded by stalactites and additional caverns.

The air was dense, wet, relatively cold, and smelt a mixture of decomposition and ground. The beams of their flashlights clashed with rock formations, featuring dark shadows and spectral figures.

\- ¿Where?- Samuel asked, illuminating the ceiling- We don't have information at all down here.

\- Let's use the information we have- Edna revised the walls.

\- As the constellations- Said Victor- Orion.

\- No…- Nathan looked the caves, turning his head at various angles and pointing- Ursa Maior… Match... Is turned completely, but is that...

\- The head is then left- She thought- The last one.

Little by little they walked around the lake, treading mud and wet stones, approaching the last cave. At one edge, crudely carved on a stone, and vertically, there were three Chinese words.

\- Look- Edna lit, remembering- Yuán, Ruk and Áihka...

\- The other caves also have Chinese words- Noticed Sullivan- But different...

\- It is intended- Samuel said- Only knowing the cave in China, you can know what is... We're doing well...

They continued, entering the cave, going by finely carved and decorated halls, and several forks, that changed direction, and wherein only the words Yuán, Ruk and Áihka established a pattern to follow.

At the end, they saw two more entries, both with Yuán, Ruk and Áihka carved on top.

\- ¿And now?- Victor lit up again- ¿50 and 50?

\- Try to look without enter...- Nate said, cautious.

Sullivan and Nathan approached one of the caves, while Samuel and Edna, the remaining.

\- Oh my God…- Muttered Samuel, looking.

\- ¿What's there?- Edna asked to see the other two approach.

\- Nothing…- Said Victor- ¿Here?

\- The treasure- Sam smiled.

The four looked inward, illuminating with their lamps. It was an enclosed space, with smooth walls, filled with gold designs in oriental style. And in the center, like a luxuries volcano, a mountain of gold coins, precious stones, plates, vases, goblets, chests, jewelry. All slightly corroded for centuries underground, but still, the golden color was indescribable.

They had found the treasure of Naule.


	27. Chapter 27

Beyond the happiness, Samuel noted that Edna was too thoughtful. And he not just love her, he trusted her completely.

He saw his brother advance, but he grabbed his belt and he pulled and making him back immediately.

\- ¿What the hell?- Nathan looked- ¿Sam? ¿What do you do?

\- Wait- He stopped him.

\- ¿What?

\- ¿Edna?- Samuel looked her- ¿What's up? ¿What do you think?

\- I do not know- She thought, looking around- Something does not fit... Something… Maybe it's nothing, maybe I've become paranoid over the years...

\- I trust your intuition. You tell me.

\- That treasure seems fake...

\- ¿Fake?- Victor looked harder.

\- That don't smells like a precious metal, much less like gold- She said- Smells like iron... Old and rusty iron... Less the obvious chest in the center... Which will undoubtedly be a trap.

\- ¿So?- Asked Victor- ¿Where is?

\- Nauhky Lee was too insistent with turning gold into practical objects, as cups, crosses, ornaments and swords. Is not his style leave coins... Even at that time, there were more valuable treasures, less manipulable.

\- It is a fake treasure to fool the thieves- Nathan thought Nathan- Only Nauhky Lee could get to the real.

Shaareim walked to the next cave, lighting, daring to take a step.

\- Be careful Edy- Samuel took her hand, for caution.

\- The floor seems safe- She reviewed- Do not seem to have touched... Anyway, anyone touch anything...

The group entered, cautious. There was nothing except rough figures, carved in stone, with animal forms, things, lines, words, all completely random. And in most, delicately placed on the stone, glass spheres, with opaque color.

\- Now that's trap- Victor lit a crystal, that resembled the eye of a dragon.

\- If this was not the treasure...- Thought Sam- ¿What is this?

\- That was a trap in the form of a treasure- Nathan said- This should be the treasure in the form of a trap...

\- Is Nauhky Lee...- Edna said- Not everything is treasure...

\- Hey- Sullivan lit a figure- Check this out… A hunter killing a bear... ¿Do you think is Nauhky Lee enough?

\- Orion and Ursa Maior...

\- ¿Who has the balls for this?

Nathan approached. The carved figure had a few spheres of glassin in certain almost obvious points. In the hunter there was one in his belt, in his deck, on each foot, and on his head. In the bear he looked one in the eye and on its back.

He gently took the ball from his belt, pulling imperceptibly, attentive to the sound of any mechanism activated. But the glass came out, with difficulty, but complete. He lit up the remaining space, out of curiosity, but there was nothing.

Then he looked at the spheres and he shook slightly. It sounded hollow, but with some hard things inside.

\- The treasure is in the stars- Edna said- Break it…

Nathan laid the first smoked glass sphere within a cloth and under the curious gaze of others, hit him a few times, until they hear the glass breaking. He slowly opened the rag. There, between the dirty glasses, shone like stars a generous handful of diamonds and gems not exactly small.

\- Holy Virgin- Sighed Sullivan, taking one as big as a marble.

\- Seven spheres- The woman muttered- As the Ursa Maior...

\- We did it…- Samuel held her by the neck, smiling, before kissing her forehead- Thanks to you.

\- I did nothing…- She smiled.

\- I give a shit about your opinion.

The two old friends laughed, as they watched Nate find another sphere and do the same, for another handful of red and green stones.

\- Rubies and emeralds...- Nate smiled- With just those two, we have a lot of money...

Slowly the seven spheres were broken, revealing an incredible interior of diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and rubies, of all sizes and quality. Victor put everything inside a sturdy container, to avoid any loss before dividing in equal parts, and he placed it inside the backpack Nathan.

\- Boys...- Sullivan smiled- To home…

\- Elena will be fascinated- Nate laugh.

Samuel felt a slight jump in his chest. The adventure was about to end, and that only meant the ultimatum of his brother.

Thinking about it, he left that poorly designed grotto. But when his foot was gone and step, he was slightly sank into a rock.

All feel the blood run cold to hear the soft rattle of a mechanism.

\- Oh God…- Sam muttered, without moving- God no…

\- ¿¡What!?- Nathan approached- ¡But if I stepped on it before and did not move a millimeter!

\- We must think, quickly- Victor said.

\- It's a two-stroke mechanism- Reacted Edna, scared- It will advance faster if you stop stepping on...

She moved to Samuel, which momentarily accelerated the mechanism until she put both feet on the rock.

\- ¿¡What are you doing!?- He told her, watching her.

\- I think under pressure... You're stronger than I am, if there is a mechanism to stop, you are more likely to make it. I will weight. Move.

The walls began to torn apart, the roof inched down, without stopping and there was no way to find the mechanism. It was inside the cursed earth.

\- ¡We have to do something!- Shouted Victor, appearing- ¡All the halls are collapsing!

\- ¡We have to go out!- Nathan hurried.

\- ¡Edna! - Sam stretched his hand to her- Come on…

\- ¡I don't!- She stood still- ¡At this rate we will crush all before leaving!

\- We just need weight- Samuel tried to move a stone, but nothing happened.

He stopped, looking around, but more to seek, there was no rock that move.

Shaareim began to notice the stone ceiling began to fall, broken, slowly. She knew there was no return, and if the others remained there, they follow the same fate.

\- ¡Nathan!- She called him, seeing the young Drake- ¡Take him away!

\- ¿What?- Sam tried to advance, but part of the cave began to give up on their feet- ¿Edna?

Nathan grabbed his brother, hard, and he forced him to retreat, avoiding falling through a growing gap.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Sam!- He tried to wake him- ¡We have to move!

Edna looked into his brown eyes, so lost and desolated, while Victor and Nate pulled him and dragged him toward the exit.


	28. Chapter 28

The group was out of the danger zone. They stopped with output on their backs, to see the cave gradually shed in the dark, with stones falling on the water, the constant rumble of the earth.

For a moment, Sam stood still, petrified, in an obvious state of shock, with his eyes totally lost in nothingness.

His brother approached him, standing on one side, almost opposite to make him that return. He knew what Edna meant to him, so knew what state he would be.

\- Sam...- He put his hand on his shoulder- Hey...

\- Don't…- He close his eyes, slowly, while denying- Do not say anything… This just is not happening...

\- Sam...

Samuel removed his hand, with some abruptness, just to sit slowly, on a rock.

\- Is a lie- He muttered, head down- It's... a bad dream... just that... She... She...

He closed his eyes tightly, while held his head with both hands, snuggling, trying to wake up to the badly sleep he thought was, but that not ended.

Legs open, elbows on knees, leaning forward, looking down, he saw the ground beneath his face began to be painted with wet drops that surfaced together with the terrible feeling growing in his chest.

Nathan sat beside him and quietly he began to rub his back.

\- I killed her…- Groaned Samuel- I killed her...

\- No, no- Said Nate- It's not your fault…

\- I made her come here...- He rubbed his soaked eyes- I hit the damn trap... Nate... God...

\- It was... Nauhky Lee- Nathan also began to mourn slightly- Not your... Understand...

\- God...- He cry, taking his chest- Not my Edy... My Edy...

Victor stood still, watching the brothers crying for Shaareim. He lowered his face, hurt, recognizing the affection he also had for her.

Edna had circumvented the crushing stones practically by miracle. A force to slide and hang from ledges, she fell relatively healthy into the internal lake water wich starting to leak. But knew if she not find a way out quickly, she would die or stoned to death by rocks that were falling, or drowned. She began rummaging among the rocks, trying to make an exit, but half cave had collapsed, so it was unlikely that he could escape through there.

She looked everywhere, with the flashlight she had left, illuminating poorly corners giving into nothingness. She saw fall the counterfeit coins from the adjoining cave, and then a piece of that chest how seducing any dreamer. And behind, twenty coins spilled, real, of pure gold.

In her state, tt least that should matter to her, was that treasure. But an idea crossed in her overwhelmed mind. That award was useless for her, but knowing the Drake brothers, it was quite possible that, if she died there, they seek her body afterwards. And so, also they find part of the booty. It would be her parting gift.

She quickly took a small bag he had in his pockets, and gathered the coins, to tie them in her belt.

However, more rocks and earth began to flood the place, so she got into the water, being in the center, still she had some space.

A couple of stones of huge size fell very close to her, spattering, entering through the joints of the apparatus, shutting down its only light.

\- No… No…- She murmured, shaking futilely the flashlight- Come on… Do not turn off now...

But it did not work. She threw the device aside, in the dark.

Swimming in the middle of the water, silent, she noticed a slight current under her feet. She took a deep breath and plunged, finding a slight passage overlooking a tiny air chamber between the stones, and then, another passage more, apparently, to the outside.

She went back to the main room, but she heard the collapse behind him, and water filled with dirt that seemed to follow her. There was no turning back. The air chamber is also reduced, she must move.

She took a deep breath a couple of times and in the third, she swam a little, finding a small opening between the rocks, they are overlooking the outside lake.

Shaareim was glad to have an escape route, but soon she noticed that the gap it was too small. She tried to enlarge it, remove stones, but it did not work. She removed the gold bag and she passed through the gap, then try to pass it.

Difficultly he could pass the head and arms, and torso through him without avoiding injury herself. But her waist was locked. She panicked even more when she heard the rumbling mountain and the slight pressure of the stone on her back. She tried to go back, but neither could. She held the rock and she pushed with her arms, without results. She moved frantically, being totally stagnant. At that moment she felt the hand of death touch her soul. She knew she would die there.

Edna stood still, maybe to not spend the little oxygen left in his lungs. She looked at the bag of gold resting half open, with coins in the rock, and immediately his friends crowded into her mind. She thought about Sam, how sad and angry that he would, how would be like back home. She imagined talking to him, as so often, happy and effusive. Terrified and distraught at the same time, her eyes filled with tears which instantly mixed with water.

A breath obligatorily out of her body, the last trace of her air, means coughing. She felt the water enter in his mouth and nose, swallow it, her lungs closing as a last resort. Her body contorted like a poisonous spider, her members danced with spasms for a short time seemed infinite. She stooped down on herself, closing her eyes, and everything turned dark.


	29. Chapter 29

Victor was scanning the remains of cave with his binoculars, searching in slits or recesses, any sign of Edna. He looked back a moment, to his old friend sitting next to Sam, trying vaguely that he would not die right there, with guilty look in his eyes.

He looked the area, the cave, the water. For a moment he stopped, he had seemed to see something golden underwater, so he focused, static. In a second where water stood still, he saw a bag and coins around.

That alerted him. They don't had put a bag of coins.

He looked harder, and what at first had not seen, because he was still and he camouflaged, now he is taking shape. It was a body, and there was only one chance of that was.

\- Lord…- Victor looked at the Drake- ¡Boys! ¡It's Edna!

\- ¿What?- Nathan stood, like his brother.

\- ¡She's underwater!- He pointed the place, while both came running.

Sam ran along the coast, ppproaching, watching the light beam how Sullivan had nailed to her, before getting in the water, followed by his brother. He swam as a man possessed and he immersed.

Under water he tried to restrain Edna and wake her, but she was limp. Nathan touched his arm and he indicated pull her, while he held to the rock and he pulled with all his strength.

The youngest of the Drake had to pull several times, almost to tearing, so that the gap would be broadened enough, and allowed his brother her out. Immediately both they were catapulted to the surface, holding her, swimming to shore.

They walked on all fours once they reach land, dragging the body of Shaareim.

Nathan put his ear to her chest, for one second.

\- God...- He straightened a bit- Nothing, not breathing. Sam...

He looked at his older brother, down on his knees as it had come, dripping water, even holding one arm of Edna, paralyzed.

\- ¡Sam!- He hit his shoulder firmly.

\- ¿W-What?- He looked at him, finally.

\- You give her air, I'll take care of the rest.

\- Yes… Yes…

The young Drake settled into her chest, looking for the right spot. He put the heel of his hand in the middle and he began to press, rhythmically, while Sam settled her face and he bent down, half to notice if she breathing, and half to prepare for his task.

Behind them, Sullivan watched, ready for what it was.

As Nathan stopped, Sam blew hard in her mouth, repeatedly, trying to fill her lungs with air. Then he stopped, giving way to his brother.

And for almost a minute, It is all they did. But Edna did not return, and it was quite likely that she did not.

Nathan stopped massaging her chest, sighing, rendered, while his brother looked at him expectantly.

\- ¿What do you do?- Samuel said- ¡Keep going!

\- Sam... She doesn 't answer…

\- ¡Not if you do not keep going!

\- Brother… We recovered her at least... and...

\- ¡Do not even think about it!- He pulled back a little, distressed.

Denied, Samuel returned the cardiac massage, blowing occasionally, is returning to her chest. Even so, nothing happened.

\- Sam...- Nate told, gently- Leave her…

\- Don't…- He kept pressing, with eyes filled with tears- Edy... please... For more than you want… Wake up…

\- Sam...- He watched Victor approached to support his hand on his shoulder.

\- Edy- He murmured- Do not leave me... Do not do this to me...

But after a couple of subsequent massages, the inert woman opened her eyes as if lightning had struck her and she opened her mouth, wanting to inspire air that for some reason, not progressed.

\- ¡God!- Nate is frightened, almost falling backwards.

\- ¡Edna!- Sam shook her.

\- ¡She's locked!- Said Victor- ¡Turn her upside down, hit her back!

Samuel turned to women and he began to hit her back, hard. She spat some water and she began to cough, hard, catching her breath.

\- Calm…- Told Sullivan- Take your time, girl.

Nathan approached his brother, and he take his shoulder. He looked at his wet eyes, loaded relief and he nodded.

Sam stood beside her, rubbing her back, hearing her cough, spitting water, and recover very slowly. Also he trying to recover himself, the soul had left his body.

\- God...- Edna lay face up, coughing, agitated.

\- ¿How do you feel?- Sam asked, sitting beside her, touching her head.

\- Everything… hurts me… -She coughed- I swallowed water... wildly… I breathed... water...

\- ¿Did you break something?- Victor asked.

\- Not that I remember…- She rubbed her chest- God... My chest hurts... horribly...

\- That was me- Sam smiled, with red eyes- I am sorry…

\- ¿What happened?- She looked around, realizing that something did not fit- I don't... ¿What?

\- You'll drowned- Said Victor- They brought you from water, dead.

\- ¿Dead?- She was surprised.

\- They need a good time to bring you back, but Samuel took it too seriously.

\- Well... I appreciate... that...- She took one hand of Samuel.

For a moment she stood still, with eyes closed, with Sam taking her hand firmly.

\- ¿Edna?- He call her, patting her hand.

\- I'm fine… Calm dawn- She opened her eyes- I'm just... tired...

\- I get it.

\- Nate- She looked at the brother- If you want to swim... where I was there should be a bag with coins... of gold… real...

\- ¿Where did you get it?- He asked.

\- They fell over me...

\- ¿So much faith you had to get out of there?- Sullivan smiled.

\- On the contrary... I thought if you turned to find my corpse, at least… you would a gift.

\- Moron- Samuel smiled, emotional.

\- Samy- She raised her hand to pat his chest- Calm... This old lady is a bad weed. And a bad weed never dies…

\- Do not do that again- He took her hand, serious- Swear it.

\- ¿What? ¿Beat your chest?

\- Give your life...

\- It is assumed which this is the last time you mess me in adventures like this...

\- Edy...

\- Yes… Yes…- She closed her eyes- I swear… Now let me revive peace...

Samuel bent down, to kiss her forehead hard, a couple of times, making her smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Edna felt slightly better, so she tried to stand up, but Sam immediately helped her up, putting on her arm over his neck and hold her once lifted.

\- Sam... I can walk.

\- I know… But a mountain fell over you and you drowned, let me be a little cautious.

\- That sounds a little strange ¿Don't you think?

\- Yes - He laugh.

Of course she did not need much help, she was well after all, but she neither would refuse the incredible sense of security caused walking held by Samuel.

Nathan appeared, fresh out of the water, with a bag in his hands.

\- Edna- He shook the bag, tinkling- You Almost die for this...

\- It's gold- She looked at him, yet hel - And speaking technically... I died…

\- ¿How much is that?- Victor asked.

\- I do not know- Nate said- About five coins for each one, more or less.

\- ¡Hey, hey!- She got angry face- Nobody said it was for you. They were, post mortem.

\- ¿Was not that technically, you died?- Samuel patted her- Right now we are "Post mortem"...

\- We'll see if you keep this funny face when I steal your part...

\- ¿You? ¿Steal from me? Please, if you know I'm the best thief here...

\- ¿What if I ask you adorably?- She stroked his hair, as she placed her most adorable face- ¿You will give them?

\- That worked before, Edna... I've become immune to your face.

\- Oh... -She murmured, feigning sadness.

Part of Sam had wanted to tell that woman, yes. A thousand times, yes. That for that expression lovable he would give her the whole world. He loved that face.

\- Now we have to get out of here...- Victor looked rise to the outside.

\- ¿Do you think you can?- Samuel looked at Edna.

-I'm fine…- She said

And apparently she was, as she climbed with the same slight difficulty that the others. Of course, the older Drake, pretending to protect her, climbed behind her, partly to take advantage to the incredible view of her ass.

Outside, they walked directly to the airboat, under a blanket of rising stars, with an incredible sense of success in their chests. Once in the water, Nate took the Communicator and called Elena, giving the good news, slightly commenting everything, including the near-death of Edna, who gave up to driving the vehicle, virtually in obligation to the other three men. They are supporting it had enough driving like crazy.

After nearly three hours of travel not so fast, by a silent river, finally they returned to Tefé,where Fisher received them, happy, without avoiding hug Shaareim. After all, she had become a good friend, and knowing that she had to be revived, It was quite hard to digest.

Because it was near midnight, all decided to approach a hotel, rest and analyzing the success the next day, accompanied maybe with a well-deserved good food.

Edna was in her small hotel room, who barely had a bed and a bathroom. She had cleaned the slight wound in his back produced by the escape attempt, she had given a good refreshing bath and she changed her clothes for sleeping.

She was settled her shirt when a small tinkling sound left her phone. It was a message, she recognized that tone, so she sat on the bed, took the device and checked the contents. It was Sam.

"Hey, phoenix, don't forget that tomorrow we will make the mini party" She read it and laugh, as it was impossible to forget.

""Neither you let me forget that" She wrote.

Samuel, lying on his bed, smiled even before knew it was her. He looked at the screen, with a smirk and he answered.

"It is my duty to make me sure you have become healthy and saves from death... Even if it sounds strange"

She laughed again "Well… well… Thanks for that".

She lay down slowly, and she had not finished touching the pillow when the answer came quietly.

"¿Did I wake you?"

"No, i must repair me and take a bathe first. I just go to bed now"

Sam smiled seductively, picturing her warm and perfumed at his side.

"¿Do you want me to accompany you?" He was encouraged to write it.

"We are not in the snowy mountain, Sam, I can survive the night"

"¿Do you want icecream? Thus, if you get cold, I can help"

Shaareim smiled, almost tempted to say yes.

"I'm fine" She yawn "Is incredible that even in text, you can relax me so much. You should dedicate yourself to that"

A tender smile seized Drake's face. He had those immense desires to crossing the corridor between them and enter in her room "It only works me with you, I don't think that it's feasible... "

"Anyway, with what we got, you do not need to dedicate to anything " She snuggled side, comfortable "And if at some point I do not answer, it's because I got on a cloud"

"Do not fall from that cloud, or they may believe that an earthquake is happening"

He settled between the sheets.

"OMG. LOL. I'm dying of laughter. Huy. Huy. How funny." She wrote, with small eyes.

"It's joke, Princess"

And for a while, they were exchanging silly messages and humorous pictures, each one in his bed. Sam sent her a message with a funny photo, a dog dress like ballerina, but after a minute waiting, nothing responded. He smiled tenderly, knowing that Edna was asleep with her phone the hand.

"I can almost hear your snoring" He wrote "Rest well my little phoenix"

Sam kissed the screen of his phone, as if could add it to the message, and he sent, then he accommodated well and look at some of the few pictures that had to Edna on his phone, especially his favorite, one he had taken without her noticing, newcomers in Brazil. He remembered the day, the moment, after walking through the market looking for food and information, when they had stopped for lunch in a tiny bar with tables on the sidewalk. Edna sat in front of him, looking at everything, stopping when she saw a tourist coach, with a huge black horse, beautiful, healthy, strong and fully decorated. He remembered how he saw her face light up to see her favorite animal, turning her gaze so precios that he could not avoid taking the phone and photograph her it silently.

And there was that image, of Shaareim with the sun in her hair, staring, incredibly beautiful and pure. He touched the screen, feeling the sleep alight in his eyes.

\- Rest my phoenix- He was repeated, with a voice that was a whisper- My precious treasure...


	31. Chapter 31

The tiny party in the room to Nathan and Elena involving only the five of them and nonalcoholic beverages. There would be time later to get drunk seriously.

They spent hours chatting, eating, slightly calculating the booty that It seemed to have more value each time.

With the sun already down, Elena and Edna separated a moment to discuss a handful of things, alone. Women's things, was supposed. Advantage that, Nathan looked for his brother with his eyes and he touched his wrist watch lacking. He was letting him know that the time together was approaching to zero, and it was time to tell her. He was asserting his ultimatum.

Sam knew it was time, so he stood, feeling his heart galloped and legs tremble. He went to women, thinking that at any moment he will pass out. He had never been so terrified in his life.

\- Edna- He said, trying to sound normal- ¿Can I talk to you... just a moment?

\- Sure- She looked at him.

\- I better go- Elena laugh, away, patting the arm of Drake.

Elena approached to the young Drake and she sat with her husband, with Victor also nearby. Observers were expectantly.

\- Let's go Sam...- Nate murmured- Don't screw up.

For a momento Edna stared at his old friend, how did not seem very quiet, close, next to the window.

\- ¿You feel good?- She asked him.

\- Yes… Yes…- He looked away- ¿How i could not be? I mean... we got this...

\- You do not seem very convinced... ¿Problem with the treasure?

\- The treasure is the least... I… I have major concerns in mind.

\- Must be really serious, because with all that we got, you have to solve almost any problem for a few years.

\- No… Is… different. And it's what I want to talk to you, but I do not know how.

\- Thinks it's a ledge... Slowly and secure.

\- Your… You know I'll do the compatibility analysis ¿Right?

\- Yes- She was surprised- You already tell me that.

\- And I will... No matter what resulting from our conversation.

\- Sam, I'm not stupid. Stop turning what you want telling and do it.

\- Is that… I'm afraid to say it. You and i are wonderfu friends, and I am worry that will go to hell.

\- I almost died because of you, in that rescue of the remains of Shunjse and yet we're still friends. And we still friends, after your almost betray us that time in the Congo. I think we're proof nonsense already…

\- That's the problem… I almost killed you in Shunjse and I almost abandoned you in the Congo... But in both cases I could not leave you behind, I never can really. We always had hope that there was a treasure, in the future, to meet us again, but this time... no more. The adventures are over. And Nathan said it... it is unfair that you do not know.

\- ¿Know what?

\- The why I left the treasure to sabe you in Shunjse, or because I repented to sell the information in the Congo... Or what kept my head lucid every year I was in Panama... There's always something, from our first treasure...

\- I'm not following you…- She was confused.

\- That do not care actually... Edy... What matters It is that I carry you in my soul for years- He looked her sweetly- Year after year… Always hiding from you. But this time… I want to go free of that weight. I do not care if you just see me as your friend, your brother, and don't care that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, together. For now, I only care that you know at once, you know how much I've been loving you...

Edna stood still, watching him, with tons of information going through her head. In another situation she had thought he was joking, as usual in him, but he knew his appearance and his eyes to know that he was very serious.

\- It would have been amazing even had a chance- He moved a little closer.

\- God...- She sighed- ¿And you never thought you had it?

\- ¿Ever i had it?

\- ¿How someone so smart can be so stupid sometimes?- He shook gently.

\- Edna... I…

\- Sam- She stopped him- Shut up.

The men looked at her a moment, saw her luscious lips mutter a tiny "yes" almost pleadingly, as if she were asking him, for once in his life, forward. He took a step, taking her cheek and holding it with his other arm, as if afraid to leave her. He put his lips in her, kissing her at last, feeling her mouth giving it back, soft and affectionately, her hands on his chest. He closed his eyes, fearing it was a dream which should awaken, feeling an internal heat growing up with his happiness.

The remaining three observers smiled, happy to know that all the drama had finally finished, and witg the best finish expected. Elena snuggled next to Nathan, tenderly.

\- Edna...- He told her, leaving to kiss her, looking close- You are my ultimate treasure...

Edna laughed slightly, with red eyes.

\- ¿What?- He worried- ¿What's happening?

She snuggled into him, around his waist with her arms.

\- I've spent so many years thinking...- She said, leaning hher forehead on his neck- Analyzing what you did, trying to convince me that you felt something, that I was not crazy... To determine if your forms to see me were friendly or if you felt something else... And i was trying to convince myself, that I did not feel that... That I did not love how was almost my brother... Until you died... In a second I discovered how wrong I was...

\- We are a couple of fools...

\- Promise me this will not happen again- She looked into his eyes, dropping a little- I don't want to hear these things at the last minute. Please… Always tell me these things...

\- Only if you promise the same.

\- I promise…

\- Me too then- He smiled.

Both smiled, sweetly, before Sam kissed her forehead long and very tenderly.

Elena realized the orange light of sunset that was in the window, left a beautiful image, so she photographed, making sure that that will be captured forever.

\- Well…- Victor smiled- The family grows ¿Right?

\- Hey, it's true...- Nathan thought- Now Edna is a relative of mine... and Elena... That crazy.


	32. Chapter 32

Now that Samuel was sure to be reciprocated, he could spend the rest of the night watching his lady without fear of being discovered, kiss her so many times, embrace her with the strength he needed. And better yet, all returned to his with equal doses of love.

He loved having the freedom to hold her from behind and from that position, kissing her neck or cheek.

He did not even let her go when they began to divide the spoils equally.

\- Sam...- Nate smiled when see squeeze her again- ¿You know? You can let her go, she will not go away.

\- I have love deficit, Nathan- He said.

\- Then you get a room.

\- Do not be gross- He kissed her head- After love her all my life and being locked up for 15 years, I will not take her in the first dark corner that i see... ¿I'm desperate? Yes, but that much.

Edna, heard in silence, maintained a broad smile, as she rested her face in his.

\- And you do not complain ¿He?- Elena spoke to Shaareim.

\- God no…- She smiled- I can't with this big guy.

\- ¿Did he tell you, you were the only one who did not know?- She laugh.

\- ¿What?- She looked at Nathan and Victor- ¿You were aware? ¿Since when?

\- I found out when Nate recommended going to see you- Sullivan said- That is, quite recently...

\- He's my brother, Edna- Nathan said- I noticed even before him.

\- ¡You were also my half brother! - She pretended to be angry, throwing him a vacuum package of candies- ¡You had told me something!

\- Princess… Relax- Sam kissed her cheek a few times.

\- And you told me you feel that since forever- She looked at him- ¿When exactly?

\- Well…- He took one of her hands- I always thought you were very interesting, even from the first moment... But when I turned 21, you stole some Cuban cigars and you gave to me. I remember you put such an adorable face that make me realized I was totally in love with you...

\- That does not stop you walking behind many company ladies and some other crazy one... It's more, I remember hearing you have sex with some...

\- I was young… I needed to learn...

\- Yeah right…

\- ¿Jealous?

\- Something… But Sam... For God… You could have told me.

\- Hey, your also hid it well...- He looked at her, smiling.

\- But I did not have 21 years...

\- Does not matter…- He pressed her a little against him- If you are now more amazing than before...

\- That's what you want…

He tried to kiss her, but she stopped him.

\- Hey...- Samuel looked sad.

\- Not in front of them- She pointed to the other three were silent.

\- ¿Are you ashamed?

\- No… but…

\- You give yourselves a kiss for once- Nathan tossed back the vacuum pack candy- As if we had not disgusted enough to hear Sam and the references to his erections.

\- To now, a kiss to us, seems tender- Elena said.

\- ¿You see, Princess?- Samuel took her chin, pulling gently- Everything… is… perfect…

Both kissed again, with extreme sweetness, smiling. It was more than evident that pair of old friends were totally in love.

Night had come up with rough calculations as the price of diamonds and jewelry, besides kisses and caresses.

Sullivan had shown his skills as a businessman, to calculate the end, and even giving lower numbers, they are having a total basic of 25 million dollars in diamond and jewelry, without considering additional precious diamonds, high quality rubies and the heavy five coins, to antique gold that was left each one.

It had been a big gain from five million dollars each.

It was the last night in Brazil, before traveling to the United States and organize the sale of treasure, and everyone had gone to sleep, except Samuel and Edna, which they had stopped in the hallway that divided their rooms.

\- Come on- He took her hands, leading her to his room- We need to sleep...

\- ¿And to sleep you mean...?

\- Sleep- He pushed the door with his waist, ler her passing.

\- ¿Only sleep?

\- Yes, Edy...- He took her waist- I will not deny that I'm dying to do it, but you're the woman of my life, I want it to be special. I want to prepare something to eat, dress properly... Not do it in any hotel... If I endured fifteen years... A few days will be nothing...

\- Oh...- She smiled, blushing.

\- I love it when you become Tomatedna...- He kissed her lips.

He felt Edna's arms encircle his neck, bring it, kiss him intoxicatingly and soft. He was delighted, feeling the air became more dense. He ran his hands down her back, under her blouse, near inadvertently the minor injury she had made with rocks.

\- ¡Ouch!- She reacted to pain.

\- Lord...- He got scared- Sorry honey… ¿I hurt you?

\- I do not know- She tried to see her own back.

\- Let me see…

He pulled up a chair and he sat beside the standing woman, lift the cloth and see her wound discovered, bleeding slightly.

\- Princess… ¿Your not even put you a gauze?

\- It's a little complicated bandaging the kidneys by myself...

\- I got this…

Drake kissed her back before walking to the bathroom and find a kit.

Then, seated, he devoted himself to thoroughly clean his wound, putting on antiseptic, clean gauze, all with extreme care.

\- That's better- He turned to kiss her back.

\- Thanks Samy- She turned to face him.

Taking advantage of the difference in height how now had with her, Samuel kissed her stomach, long and he stood still, just a moment, resting his face on her. He immediately felt those tender fingers gently through his hair, something that eased him greatly. He sighed long, closing his eyes, feeling that his soul is soothed and happiness flowed like a spring.


	33. Chapter 33

Drake took a long time standing still under the incredible feeling of softness and affection how felt to be embraced in her soft stomach.

\- Sweetie…- She murmured, making him look at her- I'm sleepy…

He stood, taking her hands, and kissing them, watching her laugh tenderly.

\- ¿You come with me?- He asked, as he walked toward the bed.

A couple of minutes later both they were lying, together, sharing a small bed, holding each other.

Samuel was lying face up, with Edna using his chest as a pillow. His arm closest to her was dedicated to caress her back, gently, while with his other hand just he used it to take one of her hands, stroking her fingers, weave them.

\- I'm dying of sleep- Shaareim laugh, gently, with small eye- But I want to continue enjoying... this...

\- I know- He smiled, tired- I am in the same situation…

\- God... and it's worse if you speak...

\- ¿You want to i talk weird?- He tried to sharpen his voice, coughing and then speak again standard- Better not...

\- Best we sleep...

\- Perfectly.

\- Samy- She looked at him.

\- ¿Mjm?

\- I love you.

\- Edy- He thrill slightly- I love you too…

Both were given a long, soft kiss, before curling up and falling asleep almost immediately.

The flight plan had been divided. Sullivan transported his friends to the city of Sao Luis, where he left to leave alone, on a long trip to London, to deal with an old friend in issues in diamond sales. He was sure that would get the best market price.

The remaining four took a plane to New Orleans, right home.

Even so, Samuel had a few ideas in mind and issues to discuss with his new partner.

They had not finished sitting on the plane, when he began to think.

\- So- He looked, turning a little towards her- ¿What do we do?

\- ¿With what?- She buttoned the seat belt.

\- Oh my God- Nate said, on the seat in front of them- ¿You'll talk the whole trip?

\- We are still in time to change seats- Elena said.

\- I will speak lower- Sam said, lower his voice a little- ¿Happy?

\- ¿What were you saying?- Edna patted him on the knee.

\- ¿What are we going to do after landing?- He took her hand.

\- Well…- She tought- Good question… ¿Anything we should prioritize?

\- You- He said, as a obviousness- Transplantation.

\- The studies take a couple of days, more days to prepare myself for a transplant, months... Is not a priority either...

\- And…- He accommodating a lock of her brown hair- ¿Where we're staying, honey?

\- ¿In Nate house?- She laugh.

\- ¿Seriously?- Nathan tried to look back- ¿Seriously? ¿Why the hell I did you two got together?

-I'm kidding, Nate- She gently kicked his seat- It was to see how attentive you were about our talk, gossip.

\- Witch- He muttered.

\- Edy...- Said Samuel- Seriously ¿Where do you wanna live? We need to find a house...

\- ¿We have?- Shaareim smiled- ¿So suddenly? ¿And if you do not like to live with me? ¿Do not you want to try some cohabitation before?

\- We have lived together for many years now. The only thing that sets us apart to before Panama it is that we have more wrinkles and we'll kiss... except that you changed your habits of living too. Or…- He become sad- ¿Or you do not want to live with me? ¿Is that Princess?

\- Of course I want, gib silly- She gently pinched his cheek -Remember, I am the preventing one. But… now that I think about it… maybe if we need a few days in a hotel, at least until Victor get the money.

\- ¿In what part of the world? ¿Finland? ¿Sweden?

\- ¿New Orleans?

\- ¿Seriously?

\- So we have to the "family" close, there is also good culture, good architecture, good weather even when is a little hot in summer. And it rains a lot...

\- New Orleans will- He smiled.

\- ¿Do not you refuse to nothing?- She laugh.

\- ¿Refusing something? ¿To you? Of course not- He kissed her cheek- What my princess wants, my princess get.

\- Good to know- She smiled.

Edna leaned gently on his shoulder, waiting the most stressful time of flight: the takeoff.

And with the aircraft stabilized in the air and because the atmosphere was fairly quiet, Samuel took his phone, he wrote something and silently he handed it to Edna, at his side. She looked at him, puzzled, and she reads.

"They are all very quiet... Is okay I like being a little naughty, but not so much"

She looked at him, wrote and she returned to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I will not say here, aloud, that I'm hard as a fucking stone, but it's good that you know... You're the one who caused"

Shaareim hit his arm, with red face, as he laughed softly.

"¡Sam! ¡You're a dirty! ¡We're on a plane, it's full of people! ¡God!"

"Edy... Looks down a little... Is not i having my dick out... But it shows a bit. Look"

"I don't. I refuse"

Samuel took her hand, lacing his fingers as if it were something normal, but then gently he approached to support directly in his crotch. She could feel the bulge hardened supported directly on the back of her hand. She dared to look askance, watching the nearby passengers, to lower her sight. Yes, quite noticeable. She insults him since himself, he could be too damn provocative.


	34. Chapter 34

In New Orleans, Nathan allow to Elena in the suggestion to enable them to stay in home, for a couple of days. At that time, the new couple was dedicated to study different houses, different areas. Until Victor called with good news.

The initial five million dollars, had ballooned to nearly eight million to each one, partly due to diamonds and rubies extra rare they had found.

Bank accounts had been made, the money deposited, and remained the only enjoy it.

To get started, Edna decided to return to Thailand for a few days. It was necessary to make some minor paperwork referred to the schools she had done, in addition to sell her little house and bring some of the furniture and things she had achieved during his life.

She was just putting a small suitcase in the taxi, with the Drake brothers and Elena looking her

\- But I want to go with you...- Samuel complained, putting sad puppy face.

\- They are five days, Samy- She stroked his face- Also, I need you here, or I will no have where to leave things to bring.

\- ¿Really I can choose any of the houses?

\- You let me make a pre selection. It's the least.

\- I will seek the most beautiful then.

\- You know what things I like. You have brain also- She touched his forehead- Use it.

\- Call me when you get there.

\- Yes father- She joked.

Both kissed softly, before Edna got on the vehicle and leave to the airport.

Sam stood still, looking the leaving taxi, with a silly smile and eyes into nothingness. His brother came and he grabbed his arm, denying, recognizing what he was very lost.

\- Let's go Sam...- He pull- We have to make the studies now if you want to have the results for when she returns.

\- Wao... - He started walking awkwardly- I'm so drunk in love that almost concerns me...

Compatibility studies were actually quite simple to make, so both brothers approached the hospital, where they had already received previous analyzes of Edna, and they extracted material.

Some days after, they were in search results.

Elena saw them again, cheerful, get into the house.

\- ¿And?- Asked Elena, impatient.

\- Good news- Nate said, closing the door- Both are compatible. But it is more than obvious who will be the donor...

\- Now she will be able to enjoy the winter, without pain- Sam said, happy- A small gift of coexistence...

\- I'm so glad to hear that...- Elena said, looking him- By the way, I went to see the house that you chose. It is beautiful, you have a good eye for that

\- Nah. She selected the best of many others. And knowing her, I just had to do discard. He likes houses between Gothic and colonial style, not too big, light-colored, especially blue, with plenty of space for gardening, a couple of floors, cozy...

He stopped when he saw his brother laugh.

\- ¿What?- He asked.

\- Nothing…- Nate said- Just... You should see yourself... You speak with the same enthusiasm you used before to refer to a epic pirate treasure.

\- It seems tender to me- Elena defended him.

\- It is, it is. And I say this as a good thing. Just… I find it strange to see him so... so...

\- ¿Married?- His older brother advanced.

-It could be said…

\- It's... It's Edna...- He smiled, looking down- Damn I miss her...

The days had passed. Sam stepped off the porch of his new home, seeing the heavy truck parking, loaded. Edna down the driver's seat. Obviously, she was an expert in heavy load.

And just as he had said, he had chosen a colonial house in a quiet neighborhood how shared that style, spacious backyard, a slight front garden, a ground floor and first floor, a garage, dark gray tiles, walls upholstered with wooden painted in light blue, porticos. Beautiful, not ostentatious.

He spread his arms, to shake her hard once close, and he could kiss her again, feeling her arms chained around his neck, stroking his hair.

\- The… five days... more longer… from my… entire life…- He murmured, kissing her.

\- I know… Dear…- She opened her eyes slightly- I missed... your voice…

\- ¿Only my voice?- He looked at her.

\- To begin with something...- She ran her hands across his chest and looked at the house- ¿Our?

\- If you approve it...- He stroked her back- ¿Do you think is good or want another? I thought a lot about what you said, to use my brain. And this is what I think is more appropriate to what you like and what you need.

\- This perfectly. But… you should start pluralize things. Keep in mind I put half. It is as much yours as mine. We have to like it. We.

\- True. Anyway, you rest princess, I'll take down the boxes- He walked to the back door of the truck.

\- No way- She walked behind him, touching his back- I'm not so tired. Also, driving just make me bored, I want to stretch my legs.

\- You let me know if you need help.

\- Even worse- She opened the back door- Now I have to try to exercise more.

\- ¿Why?

\- ¿How why?- She looked at him- For health… And because I feel like a seal next to you, with your spectacular body from years in prison.

\- ¿You like my… body?- He leaned on the truck, seductively.

\- Samy...- She stroked his chin- Priorities. I have so the nine p.m. to return the truck.

She climbed into the trailer, starting to make boxes.

\- Well…- He shook his hands- Let's move…


	35. Chapter 35

After moving boxes and furniture so long, and a superficial dinner, to leave the truck in time, Drake decided to end the afternoon taking a shower.

He left the shower, dry, looking at Edna in the room, who had finished to placing the sheets of the bed, and crouched, placing an amalgam of clothing and towels in their proper places.

\- Remind me tomorrow to fix the thermostat- He said, approaching- The water still comes out a little cold...

She stood up to speak, but instead, she coughed slightly, between nervous and surprised. Samuel was completely naked, clean, fresh.

\- ¿What…?- She said- ¿What do you doing…?

\- I'm drying- He smiled facetiously- We finished the "priorities" sweetie.

\- Aha…

\- Talking seriously… I know I said it would be very special, that I would wear for the occasion... But... Well... I do not know how much take that... If you do not like this, let me know. Or if you do not like see me...

The woman approached him, only to hug him, hard, resting her cheek on his skin, feeling his bare back with her hands. Then she sighed widely, smiling.

\- I already told you- Edna whispered- You have the body perfectly, stop worrying. I'm the one who is in terrible condition.

\- Sure… And I fell in love for you just because your body...- He said, sarcastically.

\- Precisely... Me neither of yours...

\- Edna- He smiled.

\- ¿What?

\- ¿Why do I have the feeling that you are passing the time?

\- Oh- She laugh- You realized that…

\- Mjm...

\- It's because I'm... nervous.

\- ¿Nervous?- He pulled her back a little, to see her eyes- ¿With me? If this is not your first time with a man... And we know each other…

\- I know… But I have bad experience... most have been a crap... and… It has been a while since my last... you know… I do not know if I'll be good at it or not...

\- Calm dawn Edy... There is nothing that can not be improved with a little communication... If you do not want now, I can wait, until you tell me.

\- No, no... I... I want... I don't need wait or later will be the same. You just… takes over for a momento ¿Yes? It will leave me, eventually.

\- Ok- He caressed her cheek- You just tell me if I should stop. Keep in mind I've spent much of my life holding my desire to do it with you...

\- Stop talking Sam, for god sake...

Drake laughed slightly, then kiss her and take control, undressing her. He kiss her, a thousand times, soft and delicate, until he was sated of the thirst of her lips and tongue. He caressed her very long, and even he bit her ear a couple of times, all with sufficient tenderness.

Slowly he felt her loose, but not enough to consider that she was comfortable. In his mind, he wanted to release her before advancing even more, but his body urged him to advance.

Lying on her, Samuel gave the final lunge, entering in her delicately, feeling a chill walking his neck while that first entry gently reached the end.

\- God...- He muttered, looking her- Edna...

He began to move, slowly, making sure everything went well.

\- I'm going to do it… soft…- He whispered- As if it was your first time... ¿Yes? You tell me when… You want more...

\- Alright…

He did not stop moving, slowly, even having the immense desire to do rude. He felt her slightly freer when he felt the hands of the lady caress his back and waist, while sometimes she closed her eyes and twisted imperceptibly.

Even knowing she was not entirely free, he could feel what she was damn wet. That was a relief, at least she was eager to that.

Drake moved barely faster, kissing her neck, licking her skin.

\- Right there…- She whispered- Samy...

A loud groan came from the mouth of Edna.

\- Sorry…- She murmured, covering her mouth.

\- ¿What?- He paused, rising enough to see her eyes- ¿Edy?

\- That escaped me…- She muttered, embarrassed.

\- Edy- He smiled tenderly- My princess… It's okay... You can moan, scream and talk everything you want. Feel free… Also… God that excited me...

\- ¿Seriously?

\- Yes…- He kissed her mouth, soft and deep- I am very loud... You get tired of hearing me moan...

\- Samy...

\- Tell me…

\- Please, keep doing…

He moved again slowly and deeply, almost making sure that his waist always brushed her lower stomach. He used one of his hands to caress her waist, her thigh, as he kissed her neck. A soft moan of Shaareim pierced his ear, tickled his neck, forcing him to moan too.

\- ¿Like that...- He whispered, kissing her throat- …sweetie?

\- God...- She caressed his neck- I love it… Samy... You're so sweet… Give me more…

Samuel shook with joy, applying more force and speed, feeling that each advance of him, his lady began to free even more.

She began to moan louder, using her own legs to push him more into her and that maddened Drake. He looked at her, with a mixture of deep love, lust, tenderness and joy, in equal doses.

\- ¿More… strong…?- He asked.

\- Yes… Yes… More… Samy... What a delight… Oh my God…

The years of thinking about her became evident. He moved a thousand times, holding her, charged with certain euphoria, moaning as high as she.

\- Honey…- She moan shortness of breath, cuddling him- Samy… Samy...

\- Come on princess- He groaned in her ear, also very close, penetrating her hard- Comes with me... Come on… ¿Yes?... Come... Come...

Edna shuddered with a shout, hunching her back, with a tremor taking over her belly and legs, while Samuel moved last time before taking a long whimper in her neck while his waist tightened. Both went out slowly, agitated but still.

Drake looked her, above her, tired, could not avoid laugh. She started laughing too. Both were full of exhaustion and hormones of happiness.

\- Lord...- Edna still laughing- ¿Who are… you? ¿A tiger… or what?

\- Your boyfriend- He smiled tenderly then kiss her cheek length, with all the love he could fit into his chest.

\- Samy- Her eyes watered.

\- Tell me…- He looked at her- ¿Did you like that?

\- Was… the most amazing of my life... It was damn exquisite... Had I known before... ¿And you?

\- Imagine… I liked having sex with anyone. Now you think I made love to the woman of my life... It was... indescribable.

\- Thank you honey...- She caressed his cheek- I love you Samy.

\- I love you too my princess- He kissed her lips.

They snuggled in a sea of touch, ignoring everything else. There were only them, his weariness, the sweat, the enormous satisfaction, the wave of peace that overwhelmed slowly. None of them knew exactly to how long they had desired that, but at last they had reached. Life could not be sweeter.


	36. Chapter 36

p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"It had long since both were cuddled under the covers, silent. Edna was the one who broke the stillness./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Samy...- She caressed his arm- Go to smoking./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿What?- He looked at her- Of course not. I'm leaving it.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- You can give an attack for abstinence, silly./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- I can handle it./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿Do not you want to smoke one?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Of course./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Then go. It is better to smoke one now, it then you have abstinence and you want to smoke the whole package./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Sometimes I wish bite you seriously just to see if you're so sweet inside- He bent over her- But I do not know if it would be legal./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Edna laughed, as she watched him stand, placed underpants and a loose shirt, above. He reached into a box, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He placed one in the mouth, off, walked to the balcony, opened the window and lit it. He breathed a few times, watching the street, just out of habit. Then he leaned back to the rail, smoking, looking to the room./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"He watched Edna, sitting between the sheets, looking at him with a smile. He also smiled, widely. He was wishing could capture that image for the rest of your life. She, naked, unkempt, barely covered by the disordered sheets, after having made love at last./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿What?- He said, expelling smoke./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Even when I do not like smoking, I can not deny that you look seductive- She spoke from inside the room- I mean… You look like a model cigarettes.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- You look beautiful too./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- That you will tell to all women- She stretched before sprawl on the bed./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Samuel laughed hurry a bit his cigar. There was something he had to admit, and was that their desire to be with her were more urgent than any vice. Someone might appear with a fiery Cuban cigar, and he would say no, to re-enter. Even, he could see that his cigarette no longer he tasted so good. Maybe, even he disliked. He glanced at his vice, seeing that had left half, and he almost decided to turn it off knocking him to the ground and stepping on his foot, but he stopped when he saw he was barefoot. He decided to turn off in the metal railing. Tomorrow he would clean./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"He went smoothly, walking straight to the bathroom for brushing his teeth and put some deodorant. Knowing that Edna did not like the smell of smoke, he was not going to bed smell like a factory./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"After rinsing his mouth, accommodated his hair a little, looking in the mirror. He smiled to himself, proud./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"He left the bathroom to the bed. He noticed she had settled a bit the disaster sheets and now she was resting on her side./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"He went to bed, covering her well and approaching much to her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Come here- He smiled./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Drake hug her tightly, from behind, leaning as possible in her. He tenderly kissed her cheek countless times, with eyes closed, just to do the same in her neck, feeling she caressed his arms./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- I love this- She murmured, coming up her hand to touch the face of his companion- Sweetie…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Me too- He hug her a little more, burying his nose in her neck- I love so much…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Me too- She smiled, numbed./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"He grinned, with extreme tiredness, and both fell asleep slowly./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Drake opened his eyes, hardly, yet chained in her back. It was devilishly dark. But he realized something: it rained./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"He smiled, as he kissed her ear, to awake her. On another occasion he not disrupt her sleep, but he knew she loved to sleep with the singing of the rain./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Edy...- He whispered in her ear- Edy./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿Mmmm…?- She moved, asleep- ¿What's up?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"-It's raining…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿S-Seriously?- She opened one eye./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Paying attention, she could hear the acoustic orchestra to the rain pounding the tile roof of his new home, the walls, the windows, and she could also smell the humidity and that smell of wet earth that her much loved. It was as if the weather celebrate that first day./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Shaareim settled between the warm sheets, satisfaced, emitting a soft satisfying sound./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿Can you squeeze me a little... Samy?- She asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Treasure…- He pressed a little against his chest./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Stronger…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Samuel added a little more force. He knew he was not hurting her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Samy...- She raised her hand, to caress her cheek gently, while trying to look him- Kiss me…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"He gently bent, kissing her lips tenderly, a few times./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Thanks for waking me up…- She whispered- My love…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Sure precious- He smiled./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Edna settled, closing her eyes, listening to the water and the slow breathing on her neck, smelling the mix wet soil with the aroma of Samuel, feeling the warm mass of muscles that cover her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Samuel woke up, stretching, yawning, face up. He closed his eyes a few times, half dozed, looked at the time, seeing that it was quite late, and then he looked at the woman beside him, close. He yawned again, closing his eyes. Shortly after he opened them again, to feel something. He saw one of the hands of Edna in his stomach, and then he saw her, half awake, unkempt./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Hello treasure- He smiled at her, stroking her hair./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Hi dear- She smiled at him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿Did you sleep well?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Mjm- She nodded- But… I think I found a problem.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿What?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Your perfume…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- I do not use perfume... This is how I smell.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Precisely.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The woman approached him, but not to kiss his lips, but to kiss his stomach, his scars, and even slightly lower./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿E-Edna?- He looked at her- ¿W-what?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"But she kept kissing and stroking the area, activating him, hearing him growl. And when she found him hard enough, she climbed to his waist, sitting on his penis, and she bent down to his mouth./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- This is your fault- She muttered, very close- Last night... And then… Feel every muscle of your, each time I woke up... Your scent… I do not know what you've created... but I hope you can follow the step.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Lord.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The woman took control, dominating him, up and down in her rhythm, preventing Samuel could do something else to touch her, and that was something she seemed to delight./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Edna...- He whimpered- Edna... No... Not so fast… I can't…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- God...- She grabbed her own breasts, pretty frenetic- I can't stop... Come.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Drake clung to the sheets, trying to postpone his own body but it was impossible. He gave a long whimper while he tensing. But still, she did not stop, which it was worse for him. His body was hyper sensitive, and she was anything but slow./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¡Oh my God!- Drake exclaimed, half smiling, still clinging to the bed- ¡You're a fucking goddess! ¡Don't stop!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Edna keep on with a perfect rhythm, until she exploded in a whimper which reached verything she could./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Yes darling…- He smiled, caressing her legs- That is what I like.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"But for some reason, the woman kept moving./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"He looked her, missed, seeing her totally unkempt, smiling, sweaty./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- E-Edna... You... Now you can… stop.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- No- She smiled, above./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- I... it's starting… to hurt.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- I know... I can get you… another.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- I've already... I tried... I can not... more…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- No with me- She pressed strongly with his Kegel muscles./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¡God!- He shivered with a chill, looking her- ¿W-what…?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿You like that?- She smiled, returning to do it./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¡For my…!- He went up his hands over his head, grabing the bars of the bed- ¡God! ¡More!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿You want more?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¡Do not stop! ¡Edna! ¡Please!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Tell me you love me- She pressed again./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¡Yes!- He smiled, half lost- ¡I love you! ¡I adore you!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"She laughed softly, while she holding him some and she moved with force, pressing every time. She saw him wince several times, puting hymself a piece of sheet between his teeth, bite hard and return to hold the bars. It was as if he were violated, being he waswhich repressed his own movements. She saw him pull the bars, mark each one of his muscles with tension and shout a few times, with the sheet in the mouth, hearing himself off for the canvas, eyes closed tightly, shaking./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The woman got out of him, seeing him it in the same position, agitated, sweating profusely. Smiling, she took the sheet from his mouth and gently she placed his arms on either side, as if the man had died./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- ¿You're all right?- She laugh, wiping his forehead./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- Ask me... in... half... hour.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"- You rest- She kissed his chest- I'll make coffee.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Shaareim left the room, looking back. So she hoped to make clear to her man, she was not so innocent./span/p  
p style="line-height: 15.75pt; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p 


	37. Chapter 37

Edna had dressed in the living room, because, the night before, she had not had time to put her clothes in his place and yet they were among the boxes.

Thens he went to the kitchen, to make coffee. She had been tempted to buy a coffee maker, but she had learned to make the best coffee in the world, thanks to the advice an old Thai. And she, how always liked the coffee, now feel like a teacher.

Instead of using a coffee maker random, her method lay in a large metal jug, and a small closed colander, the old fashioned way. She put water, the strainer with coffee inside, and put the water on to boil. The trick was to not let the water boil. When the water reached that point, she put out of the fire, wait five minutes, and re-heating. And that method should repeat three times. It took longer, but that drink out without that flavor to scorched earth, very typical of common cafes. On the contrary, coffee was strong flavor, tasty, appetizing.

She was watching the water when she heard Sam nearby. Then she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, which fell gently down her back to her waist, and then they surrounded her in a hug.

He stilled, squeezing her, with his chin on her shoulder, watching her make coffee.

\- ¿You don't want a coffee maker?- He asked at last- This seems a little laborious...

\- You tell me after you taste it...

\- All I want to taste, is you- He kissed her neck.

\- Half an hour ago you could not move... And you're back...

\- I know… And I was worried that I will not free up enough. ¿Was not it you did not know if you was good or not?

\- I know a lot of theory, remember I like medicine... - She took the coffee out the fire- But i know very little in practice. I already told you, my "experiences" were all very bad...

\- Almost all- He caressed her stomach.

\- Almost all- She laughed, turning around, to face him- You're always the exception to the rule.

\- I want to hear every one of your bad experiences- He looked at her eyes.

\- Is not much really... Apparently none of them knew how to use his penis as they should...

\- ¿And none of them knew is there mouth and hands?

\- ¿What are you talking about?

\- ¿Did not you ever masturbated or what?

\- ¡Sam!- She knocked him softly, blushing.

\- Tomatedna not lie- He smiled- I take that as a yes.

\- ¿What does that matter? God…

\- That if you can come, your own, without a penis... A man also can...

\- Yes, but it seems that none of these knew it...

\- I know- He squeezed her a little- ¿You want me to show you?

\- Samy, there is much to do... There are hundreds of things to accommodate, starting with drinking coffee... Leave it for tomorrow ¿Yes?

He smiled, as if she had said he would be the best date of his life.

Shortly after both they were on the table, drinking coffee with a packet of biscuits, sitting on the chairs, still with their protective plastic, and surrounded by boxes.

\- What good is this, Edy- He tasted it- And even before, you did it very good... But you are better...

\- I told you… But, hey, I cook like a shit, I have to do something well ¿Right?- She took a swig.

\- Before you were also very good with pastries- He took a cookie- ¿Are you still the same?

\- ¿Where do you think I get the material to keep fat my butt and my stomach? Clue, is not cooking normal meal.

\- That stomach is the most amazing and comfortable pillow, and your ass is especially appetizing- He gently caressed one of her legs- Trust me…

\- If you say it- She ate a cookie, slightly rubbing her chest.

\- ¡I forgot something!- He stood up, to see her rub for pain- Don't move.

She watched him walk into the living room, rummaging in the cabinet and return with a fast step, holding out some papers.

\- Take- He said- Happy coexistence gift.

The woman looked at him, confused, before reading the papers. Samuel sat next, still, looking her review the information.

\- ¿What?- She turned the sheet, reading fast- ¿Leukocytes? ¿Count blood plasma? ¿Peripheral blood? ¿Compatibility Drake-Shaareim?

\- Breathe- He smiled.

\- ¿We're compatible? ¿What? But… ¿What? ¿When did you do this?- She looked him, surprised.

\- ¿Do you think that while you were bringing things from Thailand, I was on vacations? And is other, from Nathan. You are also compatible with him, but the hell, that's why I'm with you...

\- ¿You went to the doctor? ¿Did he tell you the risks? ¿Do you know the complications?

\- Yes, Edy, Yes... Yes all that... I give a shit. I want that those beautiful ribs stop hurting you.

\- Samy...- She was emotional.

Edna get up from her seat, only to hug him tightly, shackled in his neck. He just smiled, rubbing her back, but soon he heard her sobbing on his shoulder.

\- Hey...- He hug her stronger, slightly worried- Edy ¿What happen princess?

\- I…- She murmured- Thank you… Thank you honey…

\- That's what I'm here, my love…

\- I…- She whimper, crying- God... I... was resigned... that hurt me... forever... And... since… so many years... I'm not happy... I thought... I thought I'd die... alone... and sad... Samy...

\- Edy...- Samuel felt his soul was compressed and his eyes were charged with anguish- Don't cry Edy... I... just do everything to see you happy...

\- You're… the best thing… that could happen… to me…- She cried.

\- You make me cry... too...- He hid his face in her neck- You silly...

Drake did not know exactly why he was crying. Maybe because he loved her too much to see her sad, maybe because with her, he could cry freely.

Both stood still, cuddled, emptying their sorrows in the hands of the other.


	38. Chapter 38

Two days happened in a tide of moving furniture, things, objects, clothes, ornaments.

Night had fallen softly. The shower was long and slow, warm, plagued by slow caresses and kisses. But, even that, Sam don't did nothing more. Dry, they went to bed, with warm skin, where he continued kissing her body, sometimes biting her gently.

Lying face up she felt him kiss her from neck to her waist, touching everywhere, only to take her legs and look her.

\- Today I will prove it- He caressed the inside of her legs- I can make you come, only with my mouth and fingers...

\- But Sam...- She murmured- It is assumed that you also have to... enjoy.

\- I will. The more you enjoy, better. I love to see you in ecstasy...

\- Oh God…

\- Just in case… Give me a safe word.

\- ¿For what?

\- To stop me.

\- Remember, I'm very good kicking- She gently touched his forehead with her foot.

\- Is seriously, sweetie- He kissed her ankle- There must be a word that you always remember. And barely you say it, I'll stop me, no matter what.

\- ¿How about... wolf?

\- ¿Wolf? Wolf be…

He gently lowered his hand a little more and he began to rub her vagina with the fingertips, moving her inner lips.

\- Is beautiful- Sam whispered- As attractive... hot... So nice…

He looked at her, while he caress her, feeling the warm of the area, and the clear liquid that seemed to call him. He felt the viscosity for a second, before getting his fingers in his mouth and suck it, loud, to savor for a moment.

He immediately bent down and he plunged his mouth into her vagina, kissing her widely, gently licking her all along, gulping, listening her moan deliciously. He used his lips and tongue to rummage into her folds, finding her clitoris, sucking.

Then he straightened, sighing, licking his lips while gently got one of his long fingers inside her.

\- You are vey hot, princess...- He muttered.

\- Another more... please... Samy...

With two fingers inside her, he began to move, to feel, to rub, to turn, pressing different points to see her reaction.

He did it firmly, seeing her lost, enjoying greatly the warm feeling in his hand. And for her, he turned out to be a master, maintaining an almost perfect rhythm, until some spasms with relative power seized her legs and vagina.

-¿What…?- She worried, rising a little, with difficulty- ¿What's happening… to me…? ¿Samy?

\- Calm- He looked at her eyes- It is normal. Your body is oversensitive. This kind of spasms are given before an orgasm. That you have now it is because you have one almost ready.

He began to rub her clitoris hard and firm. Her spasms disappeared to allow her to contort slightly.

\- Fuck...- She grabbed the bed, enjoying- I adore you… You are amazing…

\- When you're ready, let me know...- He say - And uses the word to stop me.

\- Sam...- She groaned.

\- ¿Strong?

\- Yeah... Yeah... Yeah...

That was indicative for him to remove his hand and replace it with his mouth. He held her body with his arms, so she did not move, and vigorously he licked, almost lost in the taste, until the sharp cry of his woman came with a little more liquid, a special flavor.

He sat up, agitated, licking his lips with a smile, seeing Edna try to recover herself.

\- I told you- He caressed her stomach.

\- You're... a... fucking... genius... ¡God!

\- ¿Do you want another?

\- Oh fuck- She laughed, barely- Yes… please…

Drake laughed softly, approaching her, gently kissing her mouth as he lowered his nimble and long fingers. Those hands seemed perfect for that.

He watched her squeezed herself, contort, skew, moaning, but already he knew her enough to know that was not all. It continued until he noted spraining and emit a high-pitched whine, a muffled cry, but he did not stop.

Then he bent down, to stay chained to her waist, slurping, licking, using his lips and fingers, holding her, hearing her cry and moan. He introduced his tongue everything he could, he sucked her inner lips, rubbed it with all his fingers. And after a long time he smiled, as he was watching the spasms appear again.

\- Yes…- He smiled victorious, watching her, without touching- Yes… Look who are back...

\- Sam...- She groaned, clutching the bed- Samy...

\- Look to you- He kept smiling- Almost I don't need to touch you.

\- No…

\- I adore you… And I love seeing you like this...

\- Please…

Drake held her, before bending down and insert his fingers, moving him strongly, while his mouth frantically sucking her clitoris. He heard her scream delightfully, he felt all the tension, he relished all could get out of her, in an explosion of pleasure which lasted a long time. When he released her, she was still moving slowly, lost in sensations.

And the body of treasure hunters was too hard after that.

Sam approached her, searching his eyes.

\- Edy... My goddess…- He caressed her arm- I'm like a fucking rock ¿Can you keep on?

\- Yes…- She carresed his chest- Yes… Yes…

\- I love you- He kissed her mouth.

Immediately he knelt and he made her lie face down. Barely she lay down, Sam stood behind, up her waist, lying on her, penetrating hard.

He put his head in her neck, held her with his arms and he moved frantically, while the sound of her cries pierced his mind.

\- Oh God…- She mumbled, with her face in the mattress- Oh god... Do it... Sam...

\- God... I'm crazy... for you... I can't... stop...

\- ¡Oh fuck! You're going to... to... make me... come… again! ¡Fuck! ¡I love you!

Drake keep doing, without stopping, having her completely trapped under him, feeling his own body lost in the confines of his lady again and again. His frenzy turned wild when he felt her come again, while her Kegel muscles seemed to crumple him with contractions that forced him to finish with a burst of delight. The sweet cry of both got together and went out slowly.

She was limp, except for her breathing, while he was hooked on her yet. The stomach of man possessed by mild spasms, feeling his waist shrinking and his cock driving.

He gradually relaxed, while he hug her gently and he buried his nose in her hair.

\- My love…- Sam mumbled, kissing her head and using his free arm to caress her shoulder- ¿You're fine?

Shaareim made a tiny affirmative sound, then take his hand, closer to her own face and kissed his fingers.

He laughed slightly, before rising. She complained, groping with her hand.

\- I'm not leaving, calm- He smiled, close- I'll bring the sheets.

He quickly sought sheets, lays down and approached her. He barely could kiss her back. As son he crouched behind her, he fell asleep immediately.


	39. Chapter 39

During the next day, Shaareim took a momento to walk the neighborhood, alone, for recognition, breathe fresh air, to distracted a bit.

And while she is doing that, a couple of families arrived home.

\- We were afraid to come- Nathan said, entering- I did not know if we would find you doing something dirty or not.

\- You could have asked me by phone- Samuel closed the door- ¿Do not you think?

\- That would take the funny...

\- ¿You are alone?- Elena looked at him.

\- Yes. Edy came to make recognition.

Nathan walked slowly around the room, that even It lacked a little to be in perfect condition, was already quite well furnished. Elena did the same, but also watching the brother of her husband, who shone in a smile.

\- I did not think you were capable to let her out alone for a couple of years- Elena said, joking.

\- I know, but i know when she want a moment of loneliness- Sam said- And what she want, she have.

\- ¿How are you going with that to quit smoking?

\- Very good. I had left it completely, but you know how is she with prevent things- He walked heavily- She say is concerned that give me abstinence, so she almost insist me on smoking occasionally.

\- ¿Moving furniture leave you tired?- Nathan joked- You feet look heavy.

\- Not at all- He laugh- If I have trouble walking it is by having sex like beasts.

\- ¡Sam!- He made a dislike face.

\- Seriously brother... She is a goddess in bed- He looked at the ceiling- I had to hold on to the bed and shout with a sheet in my mouth. So spectacular is she.

\- God- He rubbed his forehead- Mental images... mental images... Think of birdies... Birds flying...

\- At least you will not need to exercise- Elena half smiled, somewhat embarrassed.

\- What I do not know, is how she can walk- Samuel said- With my physical condition and I'm dragging...

\- More birdies...- Nathan tried hard.

\- ¿Did you show her the papers?- She asked.

\- Yes- Sam smiled, gently, with eyes full of love- He cried like a big girl.

\- Samuel- Fisher call him.

\- ¿Mjm?- He looked at her.

\- I'm glad to see you like this.

\- ¿Like what?

\- You shine, Sam- Told his brother- As I have never seen before. You are so happy and satisfied…

\- God- Samuel sighed- And is how I feel.

\- ¡Nate!- Shouted Edna, behind him.

\- ¡What the fuck!- He and Elena they got scared.

\- ¡Oh my God!- Fisher took her chest- ¿You are crazy?

\- You damn insane- Nathan looked at his brother, who was laughing- ¡And you saw her! ¡Bastard!

\- ¿I scared you?- She laugh.

\- One day you will kill someone- Nate pushed her- Moron.

That day, Shaareim house was a little more crowded. There was laughter, scolding, food and nonsense for everyone.

Over the pass of days, Samuel and Edna were prepared for bone marrow transplant. The process itself, was not complicated, It lasted half an hour, but it had to follow a mild regime a few days before and take extra caution weeks later.

They already had the date, and they knew that specific tonight, a couple of days before surgery, was the last that could be used in sex.

Edna, was already in bed, she looked at him, naked, beside the bed.

\- Come here…- She spread her hands toward him- My love.

Drake leaned back with her, feeling as she took his face to kiss him. Both they snuggled, mutually, in the bed, tenderly kissing one and a thousand times, filled with cuddles and caresses.

Edna was delighted to feel his hands so soft and gente racing through her curves. It was almost an irony. A delicate touch turn her so much and so fast. Even worse, his way of kissing her mouth and skin. She feel him in her neck, exchanging slow kisses with the friction from his own lips, near her ear.

\- Honey…- She called him, caressing his back- Honey…

\- ¿Yes love?- He looked at her for a moment.

\- Today is all for you... You deserve it…

\- I want to make love to you- He kissed her neck- I love making love to you… I've spent years wishing do it, and now, every time I do... Is a dream…

\- You are a sun…- She murmured caressing his hair.

Sam took over the position and above her, he had the luxury to make it soft, slow and deep, fascinated to see himself rub their stomachs and her breasts, feel her hands caressing his own skin, the way she sank her fingers into his hair.

Their bodies were thirsty for love and tenderness. They moved gently, looking deep into their, sometimes taking their hands, entwining their fingers. It was just a complete expression of love, the purest way.

Gradually they did a little faster, until Samuel felt a heat intern, tickle in different areas.

\- My love- He groaned, hurrying his movements slightly- ¡Sweetie! ¡Edy!

He tensed, staring at infinity, letting out a long moan from his throat while a shiver through his body. And after a second completely still, he slowly leaned to her side, rendered, agitated.

\- Fuck…- He mumbled- That was... intense... Forgive me... Princess… I can't keep...

\- Is ok- She laugh, before kissing his shoulder and snuggle into his chest- It was nice… you said my name barely you come.

\- You are special- He said almost inaudibly.

\- ¿Can I get you water?- She laugh.

He refused, laughing too. But Shaareim had noticed something.

\- Your "Drako" don't look very tired- She joked.

\- ¿Ha? ¿Really?- He groped himself, taking his dick, firm- Well... it bring down...

\- Let me use it- She kissed his lips.

\- I do not know if I can follow you... with the rest of the body- He kiss her.

\- You rest, my love... I got this…

\- You're so amazing…

Edna laugh, giving one last long kiss before pulling back slightly. She slowly sat on his waist, facing him, covering him, taking control. Drake moaned deliciously, watching her. He turn on even more when she decided to ride him. He saw her bite her lower lip as she began to move smoothly. He love see her like this, truly free, enjoying him openly.

Beyond his fatigue, he used to caress her legs, her waist, sometimes he moved a little, but she did all the work.

Then she leaned forward, to lie above him, moving a little stronger.

\- ¿You want... I spoke you?- He asked, in her ear, slowly.

-Yes… Yes…- She moaned- Talk me... slow... oh god...

Samuel grabbed her by the waist a little, and he muttered slowly in her ear, with gravelly voice, each one of the sweet phrases he could think. Nothing vulgar, he only plaguing compliments to her, called for a thousand nicknames.

It did not take long to feel her accelerated a bit, over his mouth, tensing up almost break and drown an extremely long groan. That was enough to make him come too, growl.

Drake knew that after that, he should endure weeks, but he did not care. He was too in love to think of nothing but her health.


	40. Chapter 40

The doctor had told them to not revolutionize for a while, almost a month, especially Shaareim. But Sam did not need to make love to feel complete. He followed the doctor's instructions, keep an eye on her, make sure that she did not have fever, or take cold, were quiet, well fed and, obviously, no smoke.

To ensure that even a mosquito sting her, he closed the back porch with a thin mesh that although let in the sun and the breeze, will stop bigger things.

Then he adapted a wide armchair including a place to rest the feet, almost like a couch for two.

At the end, as was being usual every evening for a month after transplant, he is semi rested with her, to the sun. He normally, and she using him as a pillow, with her back on Sam's chest, with his arms around her waist and their faces together.

For Edna, It was charmingly comfortable practically lying on him, with the sun on her skin, the breeze whispering, sometimes feeling him tenderly kissed in her head, caressed her arms or intertwining their fingers.

\- ¿Sweetie?- Asked Drake, gently, after a long time in silence.

\- Tell me…

\- I thought you had fallen asleep…- He kissed her head.

\- It is tempting to sleep here...

\- Yes- He smiled- ¿You know? I thought a weekend of these we could go out to dinner, outside, for a change. Even with Nathan and Elena if you want.

\- Seem nice- She caressed one of his arms.

He used his other hand to slowly rummage in one of the pockets of his pants and he pulled something.

\- Edna... It is not fixed. It is open to discussion, to postpone, whatever you say.

\- ¿What do you say?- She leered.

\- It depends solely and exclusively on you.

\- ¿What?

He approached the hand he had used, to bring her what had been in his pocket. She took it, curious, and looked what they were now two things. Two gold rings.

\- ¿What…?- She sat up a little, in confusión- ¿Sam?

\- My intentions are that... serious.

\- ¿Really?- She looked at him, more intently.

\- If you want me to kneel, i will...

\- Samy...

She looked at him with glazed eyes, before kissing him hard, repeatedly. Then she looked him, with a little excited laughter, seeing the eyes of his companion also become red and shiny. She did not have to say "yes" with her lips, their looks were enough.

The woman huddled in his chest, full of joy, as she watched the rings. They look like new gold, except the center, a gold somewhat different, with a small diamond.

\- ¿Diamond from the treasure?- She looked at him.

\- Sure.

\- ¿This have... other gold?.

\- Actually, yes- Samuel settled her hair- I could order completely to the same gold, but it occurred to me to give them some symbolism, you know that I love that shit... ¿Do you remember the handful of coins which each took?

\- Yes.

\- Well, I sent a couple to melt, to that center. Since that peculiar adventure ended by becoming us a couple ¿What better to take a piece of that in the ring?

\- You are a genious- She smiled, close.

\- No…- He smiled too, giving her a little kiss on the nose- Look at the other side.

She carefully looked the rings, inside. Which was obviously a little bigger, dictated the phrase "Omni Fortuna. Et Legatum" while the other recited " Sed Quid Est. Et Semper Erit".

\- Omni Fortuna. Et Legatum- She read- Sed Quid Est. Et Semper Erit.

\- All my fortune. And my legacy. It is what it is. And always will be- He translated.

\- The Naule clue- She laugh.

\- It's the phrase that started all this. Also… Omni Fortuna. Et Legatum, it's mine. Because I am married with my fortune and legacy. Sed Quid Est. Et Semper Erit, yours, because I never leave you in my life, I am what I am, and I will always be: your parasite...

\- Big fool…

\- Let me.

He took the smaller ring and gently he placed in her, on her ring finger. And then she mimicked him, placing it.

They looked into their eyes, for a long time, lost in their eyes.

Shaareim caressed his cheek tenderly, with a smile full of feelings, kissing his face several times.

\- I can never thank you enough- She whispered to him, as she kissed his forehead.

\- ¿Thank what?

\- All- Shee looked at his eyes- Everything and always...

\- Guess what- He kissed her chest.

\- ¿What?- She laughed softly.

\- You do not have to thank me- He looked at her- Never… I do what I do, for only two things, because I want, and because I love you... That is basically the same.

\- You're my world, Samy- She hugged him.

\- Calm…-He smiled- Remember what the doctor said: no stress or strong emotions. ¿Yes my Mrs. Drake?

\- Yes- She squeezed him a little- My Mr. Drake...

\- ¿You know what? I'll fuck him Nathan mind- He said, taking his phone, bringing both hands with rings and taking a photo- ¿How much do you think he late to called?

\- Depends on when he see it...- She separated a little- But I say 10 seconds.

\- There it goes- He sent the photo.

Both waited a little, silent. Half a minute later, the phone began to sing.

\- It took a little- She Laugh.

\- ¡Nate!- Sam said, away the phone a bit- You are in the speaker, we listen.

\- ¡Oh my God!- Nathan shouted, in the other side- ¡Do not fuck with me! ¡Do not fuck with me! ¿Is seriously?

\- ¡Boys!- Elena was heard, with excited voice- ¡Is incredible! ¡I'm so happy for you!

\- ¡You did not tell me anything, bastard!- Nate continued- ¿When was this?

\- It's like... I dont know… ¿Five minutes ago, Edy?- Sam said.

\- Practically…- She replied.

\- ¡God!- Fisher exclaimed- ¡Edna! ¡As son you're in good health, we have to celebrate!

\- ¡Mr. and Mrs. Drake!- Nathan said- Men… We have to ask permission to our wives to allow us to get drunk seriously one night of these...

\- ¡I have to call Sully!- Elena said, moving away.

\- Relax you two- Edna laugh- You're more excited than us.

\- ¿You know what?- Nathan said- I'll look for a restaurant. We had dinner tonight, the four of us ¿Agree?

\- For me it's okay- Shaareim smiled- ¿Samy?

\- You tell us when and where- Sam said.

\- ¡Fantastic!- Nate yelled before hanging up.

Enda laughed loudly. Now she was the future Mrs. Drake.


	41. Chapter 41

The doctor had finally given the green light to restart the adventures in the bedroom, something that both were waiting with too many desires. It was the month and a half most tortuous of their lives.

That night was a festival of affectionate kisses and caresses.

He had been allowed to sit her on his lap, face to face, both naked. As soon she did, she approached to his face and deeply she kissed his mouth, feeling him reciprocate, puting his hands on her thighs.

\- You are amazing- He muttered.

He saw her smile before kissing him deliciously.

He kissed her mouth, her chin, her neck, her ear, always embraced to her waist, only for her to do the same after.

\- Oh fuck…- He muttered, head thrown back, feeling her kiss and lick widely his neck and tattoo- How much I missed this...

\- I know…

Edna's blood began to boil.

\- Sam- She murmured, rising to run her hands over his chest and start down- Sam...

-Tell me…

Instead of answering, the woman take a moment dedicated in caressed and kiss his skin, his chest, his scars. And seeing he was sitting, she knelt and she lowered her hands even more.

\- Hello…- He muttered.

Sam smiled, as he watched her caressing his waist and see that piece of man, ready and firm. A piece of generous proportions that made lick her lips.

\- You have the best body I have seen in so many years...- Edna said, wandering hands down his thighs- ¿Are you ready?

\- Please…

She smiled, before stroking and gently squeeze his penis, as preparing a little more. And then she introduced decidedly in her mouth, hearing him exclaim at her onslaught.

\- Oh fuck…- He whimpered- Sweetie…

For a while she dedicated herself pure and exclusively to give him pleasure, sucking, licking, as she held him by the waist, savoring him with her eyes closed.

Occasionally she climbed her gaze, to see him as he groaned, looking at the ceiling, or when she felt his hands gently on her cheek.

\- God... - He growled- God... You're so good…

\- ¿You like this?- She asked while quickly she is moving her hand in all his glans- ¿Or you like more with my mouth?

\- Your mouth… You suck so nice...

\- ¿Like this…?- She returned to suck him.

\- I am… close…

Edna knew what it meant. She held his waist and she worked with more strength and vigor, while his moans marked the accelerated pace.

She heard a long moan issue, in simultaneous with feel a viscosity on her tongue, which she did not hesitate to swallow. She squeezed a few times, making sure that nothing was left and she released him. She smiled, because he kept complaining, but, even that, his body was relatively willing.

\- Big Boy- She stood.

Drake caught her with his arms, kissing her mouth, sucking her tongue. His hands began to rub her skin, directing it toward him, for her to sit up. The woman did not even doubtto sit in the exact spot, letting all that thick body enters without hesitation.

\- ¡Sam!- She took his face when she felt holding her thighs and move her with force.

\- It's my turn…

And for half hour Drake controlled every movement, giving extra dose of vigor, even knowing when to stop to postpone the fact she too were about to come.

The wooden bed creaky, she screamed, he growled.

\- ¡Do not stop me!- She cried- ¡Please! ¡No again!

\- What you ask me beautiful...- He muttered.

Sam continued, hard, but without stopping when he began to feel her body tremble. Even more, feel tense, dithering, scream, he left enough to imitate her.

Completely exhausted, he leaned, even with her chained to his neck, and for a while he stood still, with her, resting.

The lady hugged him tightly, as she noted that he placed the blankets over them and he approached the pillow. That caused her to snuggle into his neck, satisfaced.

\- This is heaven…- Edna murmured, with a smile- The Paradise…

\- Yes…- He sighed, his arms hanging down her back- I never felt so happy as now...

\- You're everything I need- She caressed his chest.

\- You're the wife who always have dreamed- He tucked her hair with his free hand, staring dreamily- I promise to make you happy as i can...

\- Samy- She caressed his cheek, with a smile and glassy eyes- You're the sweetest thing in the world... Do not worry…

The men hugged her a little, feeling as she snuggled beside him. And for a while they stayed in the darkness, offering kisses, small, soft and slow, plagued of love.


	42. Chapter 42

A few weeks had passed, and as it was getting too usual lately, every time Edna out to do something, someone knocked on the front door.

Samuel already intuited, so he walked slowly and with little desire to the door and he opened it. His assumptions were correct.

\- Hi Samuel- Smiled a girl when saw him.

\- ¿Again here?- Snort, crossing his arms- ¿Do not you have a life?

\- Yes… You…- She tried to touch him, but he pulled away, with sour look.

\- Enough- He said- ¿When you will stop bothering?

\- When you leave the fat of your wife.

\- Don't call her like that...

The girl entered the house unannounced, walking down the hall, with her voluptuous body, young, tight clothing and the face of evil angel.

\- ¡Hey!- Drake tried to stop her- ¡You! ¡Stop!

\- I already told you, my name is Juliet... Sam...- She looked at him seductively.

\- And I I told, I give a shit as you call. Stop following me, stop coming to my house, stop bothering us.

\- Oh please… ¿You know? Sometimes I hear you scream when you have sex with your cow wife. If she can do that, imagine that can be with me.

\- You do not interest me, understand it. Even if you're the most beautiful women, you do not interest me. I'm married- He showed the ring on his finger- ¿You see?

\- You did not the wedding, so it's not official...- She smiled, evilly- I have time.

\- I'll ask for a restraining order against you... I can not stand you. And much less tolerate that you can put offensive nicknames my wife or try to destroy ours.

\- ¿Why do not you say to her, beautiful?

\- Why you're not worth the cost of saliva.

\- I will give you an cost of saliva- She got too close.

Juliet kissed clumsily, taking his shirt. He put his hands on her shoulders, trying her away, but she did not relent. The condemned she had clung to him like a tick.

A sound on the floor, close to the door, distracted Juliet enough to allow Sam shake her off.

They both looked at the door, with opposite feelings.

Edna was standing, as a statue, bag with supplies falling on the floor and scattered around the place. The eyes wide, slightly pale.

Juliet smirked and she took advantage Shaareim looked too shocked, to pass close her and go, not without see her eyes.

Edna looked her, as she was the great ghost of his life, and then she looked which was supposed to be her future husband, maybe as pale as she.

\- E-Edy- Drake half reacted- Edy... No... It's not what it seems…

\- You…- She mumbled, before taking her head- God...

\- Sweetie…

Edna's cheeks automatically they dialed with dense grooves tears

-No… no…- He tried to approach- My love, no... Let me explain...

\- No…- She turned away.

\- Let's talk, please…- He begged- Let me explain...

\- I can't... No...

The woman walked to a cabinet and clumsily she pulled out a small purse she had for urgent cases, with documents and money.

\- Edna...- He stretched out his hand to her.

\- I need to be alone- She sobbed.

The woman quickly left home, leaving him behind, standing, with the soul out of his body.

The initial horror gently was getting away from him, and putting in place the worst of the distresses. He looked up slightly, to see the golden ring to Edna on the cabinet.

He took it, with a pain in his chest impossible to control. The woman in his life had removed the ring. Their relationship had completely screwed.

Drake sat on the floor, feeling impossible to stop. He covered his face with his hands, as he began to mourn loudly, calling her in sobs.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang in the house of Nathan and Elena. The young Drake walked calmly and he opened the door.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Edna!- He greeting, happily.

However he stopped. She looked horrible. Red eyes, the mood on the ground.

\- ¿Edna? ¿What? ¿What happen?

-Is… nothing…- She tried to look a better state- I… ¿Can I use… the bathroom?

\- Yes... of course... come in…- He let her go.

He watched her walk quickly to the bathroom and he began to worry. His calculation, that only two things could leave her so affected: that something bad had happened to his brother, or their relationship. This seemed to be the last of the two.

Nathan immediately walked to the back garden, is looking for his wife, who was hanging clothes.

\- Elena…- He took her arm- Is Edna.

\- ¿What?- She looked at him- ¿What's up?

\- She just came in, is in the bathroom… I think they broke or something... She is very bad...

\- Oh God…- She sighed, sad.

\- ¡Gosh!- He realized something- ¡Sam! Listen, stay with her, I have to go see Sam, before he committing suicide or something...

\- Go. I got this…

Nathan left home as a light. His brother should be totally destroyed.

Elena went to the bathroom, hearing a cry sound below tap water. She gently knocked on the door.

\- ¿Beautiful?- Elena said, with lovingly voice- ¿You're ok?

\- No…- She moaned, behind the door.

\- ¿You want to talk? ¿Tell me what happened?

\- I…

\- It's okay beautiful… Calm down…

\- ¡She was the daughter of the neighbor!- She cried- ¡Sam not even opposed!

\- Get out of there ¿You want?

\- ¡I knew we would not last! ¡I knew I did not deserve him!

\- Edna... Calm down... Breathe... Remember you are talking about Samuel, you know well ¿Do you think he could do something like that? ¿After all?

\- I saw him…

\- ¿Did he tell you something?

\- He tried... But... I could not…

\- You should give him a chance to explain it to you.

\- Not today... no...

\- Okay… tomorrow… ¿Do you want to get out of there? I'll make you a hot tea and I will prepare a place for you to stay today ¿Yes?

\- Thanks but no… I'll go to… a hotel... I need to be alone... To cry... I do not want fuck your life...

\- All become clear tomorrow, I promise.

Shaareim walked slowly out of the bathroom, with haggard face and eyes downcast. She hardly mumbled a "thank you" to Elena before leaving.

In the hotel room, she cried for hours, hugging herself, feeling his heart was torn.


	43. Chapter 43

Nathan had taken a taxi to reach his brother's house as fast as possible. He came to the door only to see that the wood was open, enough to look inward. He came in, looking at the bag of provisions even on the floor, and Sam, sitting on the floor of the living room, leaning forward, sobbing. He quickly approached him, kneeling beside him, noting that he had not even noticed that he was there.

\- ¿Sam?- He took his shoulder.

\- ¿N-Nathan?- He looked surprised, with red eyes.

\- ¿What happened? You look horrible.

\- God...- He groaned.

For Nate, that was serious. His brother always made a joke, beyond dreadful situation. Always he had a bit of humor, a tiny smile. That none of this had now, and instead there were only tears, was something extremely worrying.

\- Nate... Nate...- He took his arm, crying- You have to help me... please... little brother…

\- Of course, calm down... But tell me what happened. Edna appeared at home, crying like a sea, and she did not tell me something...

\- Edna...

Samuel returned to cry. Nathan sat beside him, taking him by the shoulders, holding him physically and emotionally. He had always been the stronger of the two, and now he was falling apart in front of him.

\- I screwed all... all…- Sam mumbled, with wet cheeks- All for doing it my way... to not tell...

\- Calm... Breathe... ¿Tell her what?

\- There is a gilr… neighbor...- He wiped his eyes- Teenager... She harasses me every time he sees me... She try to i leave Edna... All the time... Today came and kissed me... Only when Edy came... God... His eyes...

\- Let me see if I understand... Edna did not know she harasses you, she only saw you kissing her... ¿Right?

\- I did not kiss anyone... I was trying her away...

\- ¿Did not you could say that?

\- No…- He murmured- I was very scared… And she did not want to hear me... I did not know how to react...

\- Take it easy…

\- She left her ring...- He showed the ring holding in his trembling hand.

\- It is momentary, you'll see- He rubbed his back.

\- She will not believe me...- He returned to cry- She will not believe me, Nate... I can't lose her... I can't live without her… ¿What I am going to do?

\- Calm down. We're talking about Edna. She's smart and she loves you greatly, you are not going to lose her. Just give her time to calm down and explain everything in detail.

\- I need her… So much… I feel empty without her...

\- I know…

Nathan stayed with his brother for the rest of the day, trying to give him a little encouragement, to recommend to do, seeing that the stronger of the two, he had never been so fragile and wounded.

However, he had to leave him alone, at night. Samuel lay down in his huge bed, feeling the smell of his beloved. He hugged the pillow wich she used to use, and that was so perfumed, and he cry long, in the dark, sleepless.

He got up, exhausted, when the sun appeared on the horizon. Barely if he drank a little water, he feel a knot in his throat difficult to tolerate. Part of his soul was tempted to open bottles of whiskey and to recommence the cigars which he had been long ago, but the little willpower and coherence they are remaining on him, shouted that if Edna see him drunk and reeking of smoke, all it would be worse.

He walked around the house, like a zombie, thinking about what would say, as say it, trying to create a plan.

But at midmorning, he heard the front door open. He quickly peered into the living room, seeing Edna enter with slow walk, puffiness and fatigue, up to the couch.

\- E-Edna- He mumbled, as he could, with his dry throat.

\- Hello- She whispered, sad, almost without looking him.

\- I want… Explain everything...- He approached.

\- Is okay, Samuel, you do not have to explain anything... I understand it…

\- ¿W-what?- He ask, hurt to hear his full name come from her.

\- I always knew you were too much for me... That at some point... You would see someone more beautiful and... leave me...

\- ¿What are you talking about?

\- If she makes you happy... go ahead…- She moaned- She is... beautiful... and young... I don't… I know when to retire myself…

\- Edna- He also moaned.

\- It was nice… while it lasted…

Drake walked up to her and he knelt on the floor, nearby.

\- Edna... No...- He prayed- Don't leave me… I do not want another woman to me...

\- Yesterday did not seem...

\- ¡She harasses me for months! ¡My love! ¡I was going to give her a restraining order! ¡I did not kiss her!

\- It's okay- She closed her eyes- She's better than me… Is… Not... fat...

\- ¡Don't! ¡It is not! Edy... Look at me... Please honey... Look at me...

She opened her eyes and looked at the man.

\- I give a shit about anyone's body- He said- ¿Ok? It may be the most beautiful woman in the world, it does not matter. I could even look at her... But the woman I want in my life is you. You've always been, with everything and what you think defects. I love you whole, everything about you. I live for you, I breathe for you. Sweetie…

The woman looked away, wet.

\- If you want leave me...- He continued, hurt- I understand... But I will fight for you. I will do everything in my life to show how much I love you, I'll go where you go... I'll live and fight for a second chance... for your forgiveness... I know... I know it was my mistake... I should tell you... But... I thought that would it bother you... I thought I could fix it... Now I know I ruined everything... I'm sorry... sorry darling... my love... Do not leave me…

Edna walked slowly, to sit on the couch, with her head down. Samuel sat beside her, hurt.

\- Sweetie…- He approached his hand slightly to hers, barely touching- To me you will always be my wife... The one that makes me happy... I want to be with you forever… If i have to compensate for this error every day of my life, I will do it… Because I love you with all my heart... I need you...

She, who had only heard in silence, took his hand tightly, and looked him with heartrending eyes.

\- Samy...- She ried- ¡Do not leave me! ¡Please! ¡I love you!

\- Edy- He hug her, crying too- Oh my God… ¡I will never leave you! ¡Never! ¿Do you hear me?

And for a while, both stood together, wringing, crying top of each other, repeating each other how much they loved each other.

Time after, without much weighing up, they were sitting together, holding hands.

Samuel leaned his face in hers, kissed her cheek, with all the love he could, until finally Edna turned her face to kiss his lips. They kissed a few times with force, with kisses taste sea and the huge relief perching on they chest.

Edna and Samuel passed the rest of the day, together, almost without food for lack of appetite. Only they were speaking softly, being honest with each other, looking deeply. And with the night on them, they lay down, without carnal pleasure among them.

She was lying on her side, hoping his companion to hold her from behind, but noted that he did not, so she was placed face up and looked at him. He smiled tenderly, semi raised with his elbow.

\- ¿What?- She smiled.

\- Nothing…- He sighed- Only I see how amazing you are and the enormous luck I have with you.

\- Yeah right.

\- I want to tell you a few things, but I know you, I know you're going to stop to object something. So… Let me say it all and when i finished with an "end", you can protest. ¿Agree?

\- I'll do my best.

He smiled before speaking. "I want to tell everything I love about you. I want you to realize how wonderful you are, without you can deny myself anything. It is so much that I have to say it in order. I love your hair" He touched one of her locks "The soft it is, how bright, how much it smells like you. I love your brown eyes… The way in which you see me, as you seem to take care of me, as follow my movements, as scold me or devour me in lust. I love you so refined ear for music, I love your nose and your prodigious Terrier nose. I love your brown skin, madly" He caressed her cheek "Its softness, its warmth, its smell, how much I love kissing. I love your lips so much" He touch both lips "And as you kiss with them. I love to kiss and lick them, and feel how back to me, when you kiss my tattoo or my scars. I go crazy when you use it to give me pleasure. And I love the voice that comes out of there. Your voice so unique, sometimes exotic hear when you insult. So sweet, so strong, so melodious when you sing, so loving when you're talking to me. I'm in love with your lovely smile that illuminates my life, and your laughter that give me a reason to live. I love your neck so sensual" He caressed her neck with the back of his fingers "I love your shoulders, your arms, your hands of angel able to break the nose to more than one, but that give the softest caresses the world. I love the way you can touch me and carresing me. I love your back so wide that I love kissing, your buttocks so delightfully soft. I love that chest that gave us so much trouble" He gently touched the area where it used to hurt her "I am fascinated with your breasts, I'm dying of tenderness with your stomach that always angers you" He caressed her belly, wide and affectionately "I could spend all day with my face there, resting. I love your voluptuous waist, your thighs fully hug, and love too that treasure you have between them. I love your knees, your feet. I love that mixture of muscle firm and smoothness of what your bad say fat. I love that feeling to hold you and feel so smoothness where put my fingers. And love more what's inside all this... That woman i fell in love with teenager and that every day gets even better. With so many virtues as defects. I love the destruction you do when you try to cook and sweet wonders that you know how to do so well. I love you so lethal as adorable, able to kill with a single arm, or drive a truck. I love that you can lift any weapon, by weighing it is, and never correctly predict a shot. I love your fears, your beliefs in ghosts, your fanaticism for horses, your skills as a thief, your way of seeing patterns where no one else. I love you to be slow to run but tirelessly when you do it. I love how you can give me as much pleasure in so many ways without ever complain about anything. I love the way you love me and you hold me, all the love you give to me. I love all that and I feel infinitely lucky to do. I love you... my love... Edna... "

Drake looked at his eyes, wet, emotional, behind a shy smile.

\- And end…- He said, smiling.

\- Samy- She mumbled, emotional, spread her arms to him.

Samuel bent, to feel her arms chained around his neck and hug him.

\- Thanks Samy...- Edna whispered in his neck- Thank you… I love you too much...I love you... I love you, Samy.

\- I know, my princess...- He hugged her, smiling - I know…

The man waited for her relax for sleeping. He covered her gently, staying behind her, hugging her.

\- ¿Sweetie?- He called her.

\- ¿Mjm?- She Looked at him sideways.

\- I'll kiss you gently until you fall asleep ¿Do you think it's ok?

\- Heavenly- She took his hand and kissed his fingers- Thank you…

\- Good night my light...

\- Have a good rest my love…

Edna settled well, with a smile on his lips. Samuel was kissing imperceptibly her neck. She could barely feel him, but it was so gentle and loving, what could feel it in her soul. She noted that sometimes kissed her back, her neck, her shoulder, her cheek, her jaw, her ear. Little by little, delighted, she fell asleep under a blanket of love.

He cared little the time it took to do that, or how tired he was. For him it was worth it.

Only he had the luxury of sleeping when he noticed that she was no longer conscious. He kissed her ear length and he whispered a last "I love you" before plunging his nose into her hair perfumed and sleep deeply.


	44. Chapter 44

A few months had passed. Edna entered to her house, as usual, after visiting the store. Barely she closed the door, Samuel approached to her, with shirt open completely, and he took the things she was carrying.

\- That is a good view- She caressed his cheek Thanks love.

\- Sure, honey... Come, I've got something.

The woman went to the living room and saw something on the small table in front of the TV.

\- Let's see if you remember that's it- Drake said, walking to the kitchen.

She studied it. It was a cup to twenty centimeters, wich look antique, pretty, made of glass with fine gold decorations. All resting on a piece of Wood and inside a glass box.

\- ¿So?- He stood behind, taking her by the waist- ¿You remember?

\- Emmm... No ¿I should?

\- Yes… No… It depends… ¿Does not it seem familiar?

\- I feel have seen it before- She turned to him- ¿What is it?

\- Remember… You've seen many years ago...

\- I'm old, Samy, I have seen so many things...

\- You've seen in a museum- He smiled- At night… Hidden...

Edna felt the memory appear out of nowhere.

In his memory, she back many years ago, as a teenager. She had been looking at this museum of lousy category for several days, and while there were dreadfully useless things, there were a couple of very expensive vases, and some things not so valuable. So little valuable, that their value resided in the little gold they brought.

That afternoon she stole an entrance to the museum, when she saw the number of people attending. Nimbly she began to disappear, to hide from everyone. With the passing hours, she had stayed, an empty, dark and enclosed building, alone, except the guard who every certain time measured, appeared there.

It was a small museum to low category, almost without alarms, and the few that had, they were protecting things of value, and the reservoir.

According to her calculations, were the one in the morning. The time of shift change, the time when more was soon to reappear guard.

She slowly came out of her hiding, a little numb to be in the same position for so long. She walked silently by several aisles, until reach the room where they were expensive vases, and things are not so valuable. His goal was in sight, a crystal cup, pretty, but that worth little, without security, it would give a good profit when she remove him the little gold he had.

She settled a little her clothes, already quite worn, she placed gloves and quickly she analyzed the escape plan. She had to plan everything. And if she was skillful enough, could break the glass without anyone heard heard.

But a sound alerted her. She hid slightly and she saw open one of the ventilation ducts almost to the ceiling height. She saw a boy little older than her, with a blue jacket, nimbly down and look up, to another curious who look younger, followed him with a little less of lightness.

She could not believe her bad luck. Even worse, she saw the older get closer to one of the most exotic vases, willing to take it.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Moron!- She called him as hard as she could.

\- ¿What the f...?- He got scared, looking back, seeing her- ¿What? ¿And who are you?

\- ¡Do not touch that!- She approached him- ¡That have a damn alarm!

\- ¿What do you know?- He tried to take it.

Edna took his arm and twisted it, avoiding to do something stupid.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey!- He said- ¡Let me go!

\- If you want to get caught, all right, but let me steal mine before. My goal has no alarm- She released him.

\- Sam- Said the youngest, looking at the vase- I think she is right, there's a light here...

\- ¡Of course i'm right!- She huffed- ¡I've been analyzing the place for weeks!

\- ¿Are you here to steal?- He looked at her the assuming Sam, smiling.

\- I'm here since six hours ago- She murmured- I came first.

\- Amateur- He laugh- It is inefficient. We use the ducts.

She looked at him, with eyes want to break his neck.

\- ¿What is your goal?- Sam asked, slightly attracted for girl with brown hair.

\- ¿What do you care?- She walked toward the cup that she had come for.

\- ¿That?- He laugh.

\- It does not seem very valuable- Said the younger.

\- It is not- She hissed, tired- If it were, he would have a damn alarm.

\- ¿And why you steal it?- Sam asked, smiling.

\- Because if I take the gold and sell it, I can eat for a few days.

The boy became serious, while emitting a soft "oh". Suddenly he realized she wore a clothing much more worn than theirs, and he remember her tired look, the six hours was hidden to steal gold with which to eat. She was like them, someone who was living on the edge, hungry, alone.

\- If you bring something else, you can stand more days- Sam mentioned, not so arrogant.

\- I will not abuse the museums- She reviewed the glass dome, just in case- I like museums.

The smallest of the three, saw a light down a hallway.

\- ¿Sam?- He murmured- The guard…

\- ¿What?- He turned- We must go... Nathan... fast...

The teenager stood by the wall and helped his brother up. He would follow him, but he looked back. The girl was nudging to the glass, but that was not broken. It was armored.

\- Got damn- She snorted.

Samuel got in the ventilation ducts and he held well, looking the room. She was now reviewing one of the windows, to try to go out there.

\- ¡Hey!- He call her- ¡Hey!

\- ¿¡What!?- She looked at him.

\- Come on- He extended his hand outside the ducts.

\- Leave me alone- She snorted- I lost my chance.

\- Come now, fool. You'll catch.

She looked at his eyes. She snorted again before running into the duct, jump and climb, helped by his hand. Then she shuts the grid and they stood still in silence, as the guard came and went. Silently she followed them to the exit, in an alley.

\- ¿Almost? ¿Ha?- Sam patted his brother, smiling.

But the little one pointed to the unknown lady. She had walked away to a dumpster and she had begun to review the content. Samuel felt sad. They had not been so bad ever.

He walked to her and gently lowered the lid of the container. She looked at him, without understanding what he was doing.

\- I…- Samuel said- I stepped on your goal. I have some money yet, let me get you something to eat... ¿Yes?

Edna nodded, tired and hungry.

\- But…- He continued, trying to give a little humor a such horrible situation- I can not invite a lady to dinner if i do not know how she is called first.

\- I'm... Edna. Edna Shaareim.

\- Samuel Drake- He pointed to his brother- And that's Nathan, my brother.

\- Hello- Greeted Nathan.

\- ¿You know?- Sam patted her arm slightly- There is a supermarket nearby. You buy something for our three, with Nathan, and I'll see if I can take a "souvenir". ¿What do you say?

\- It's okay- She smiled.

That was the first time she had seen the Drake brothers. And then followed him countless robberies, hideouts, laughter, hardships. All with that pair of freaks which soon became her family.

And all, thanks to want to steal a nice and useless glass cup with gold ornaments.


	45. Chapter 45

The memory away from her mind as soon as it came. Edna looked at the cup, with wide eyes.

\- ¡Oh my God!- She covered her mouth, surprised, looking- ¿Sam? ¿Is…? ¿The same?

\- The same- He laugh.

\- ¿But what? ¿Where did you get it?

\- ¿Remember I left for a couple of days?

\- Yes…

\- It was in the same pathetic museum.

\- You didn't…

\- ¿Steal it? Obviously.

\- ¡Sam!

\- It's a joke, take it easy- He laugh hard- They were auctioning, so I went to bid. I bought oranges more expensive than that cup.

\- Stop scare me- She hit his arm, and then she took his face, to kiss his lips- Honey…

\- Surprise- He smiled, holding her by the waist.

\- You're adorable- She caressed his cheek- I had forgotten that cup.

\- ¿Only the cup?- He laugh.

\- ¿What?

\- Nothing. Does not matter.

\- I love you, Samy...

\- I... umm...- He thought- Just a moment… I think it is… ana 'ahabbuk.

Edna's eyes immediately became wet. Somehow, Drake had learned to say "I love you" in Arabic, her native tongue.

She hugged him tightly, emotional. It was a very simple act, but to she, that meant too much.

\- Lord...- He sighed- And you have not gone up to the bedroom.

\- ¿What?- She looked at him.

Samuel just stood smiling, waiting. He saw her release and up to the bedroom, so he followed her.

She made a small sound of emotion to see the room. He had surrounded the bed with blue chrysanthemums, live, in their pots. He knew it was her favorite flower, and knew she hated bouquets. If he was to give her a flower, should always be at its corresponding pot, alive and ready to continue growing.

And on top of the bed, seated, a huge horse plush, almost more than a meter, adorable, new, fluffy and fleecy. Another thing she loved, horses and plush dolls.

\- Samy...- She moaned, with hyper acute voice, while she looking the flowers- Samy...

Then she stretch and took the doll, hugging him, as if she were a child.

\- God...- Edna looked, even squeezing the horse- It is adorable…Samy...

\- Happy Anniversary- He rubbed her arm.

\- ¿What?

\- Six months.

\- No- She buried her face on the doll.

\- Yes- He laugh.

Drake heard her mumble something unintelligible.

\- ¿What?- He smiled- ¿What was that?

\- I am sorry… I forgot…

\- Edy... I know you're a mess with dates...

Samuel laughed softly. His wife was absurdly oblivious with dates, but he could never reproach anything, much less to see her adorably hugging a plush horse.

She really want to compensate her bad memory to the dates, so she waited until he left the next day, to prepare. Edna took a good quick bath, not to waste time. She took one of the most delicate perfumes that had and put a couple of drops in her body, specifically in her neck, between the hair, as it was the area where he buried his nose more often.

And then she dressed with the outfit more turn on Drake. First a white bra, with lace, over, a blouse Salmon which was relatively transparent and always left one shoulder exposed. Then something she did not normally use, for convenience: a thong. Also White and lacy, that matched with her bra. And a pale yellow skirt, quite short. It was so short that she never used outside the home, because as minimal movement and left exposed the start of her buttocks.

She looked in the mirror, adjusting her brown hair. She did not much like what she saw, after all, she was no longer a young lady, but it was an outfit that was meant for other eyes.

No footwear, or socks, or jewelry. Simple, with a touch of cute.

She took the extra time to accommodate a few things in the kitchen, and she smiled to herself when she heard the front door open and close, the sound of the keys on the hook.

\- I returned, princess- He said, from the doorway.

\- Perfect- She said through room.

Drake felt a bit humid and perfumed air, but it not gives too much importance.

He walked into the kitchen and he stay petrified for a moment. There she was, his wife, backwards, with that specific outfit, settling no matter what, in one of the cupboards. He bit his lower lip, fully erect, watching her, watching skirt lift slightly and left in view the end to her legs and a underwear lingerie rather little between her buttocks.

Edna knew he was watching her, she had heard him stop short, so, she continued putting things, very slowly.

She heard him approach step by step and then she felt a hand gently pat the back of the thigh, slowly rising in her buttock, under the skirt.

\- God...- He muttered, almost in a purr, caressing her buttocks.

\- All for you- She whispered.

Drake took her waist and he stuck to her back, pushing her slightly against the kitchen counter. He placed the bulk of its erection right between her buttocks, his mouth on her ear and running his hands under the blouse.

\- Little naughty - He moaned in her ear, with gravelly voice, rubbing on her buttocks.

She smiled, seduced, biting her lip, moving imperceptibly her waist to rub him a little. She loved feel the remarkable growth of Samuel pressing her firmly.

-¿You like this?- She murmured.

\- Oh fuck…- He kissed her neck, as he ran his hands through her bra- You are delicious…

\- Honey…- She raised her hand to stroke his hair- Keep doing…

\- You drive me crazy…

Samuel put one of his hands below her bra, leaving her free breast to touch, caress, feel it. With his free hand he unhooked his pants, letting it fall to the ground, freeing his dick. He went up her skirt and down her thong, introduced gently, discovering that she was totally wet.

\- Princess…- He growled in her ear, moving slowly- I love it when you get like this...

-More…- She moaned.

He took her waist and he began to penetrate firmly, as she stood leaning against the counter.

He needed more power, so he hug her tightly, listening to the rhythmic cries of Edna drilling his ears.

He could not avoid but groan and moan with her, emboldened, entering, until his body was catapulted with pleasure and with one long whimper.

Samuel was breathing, agitated, even inside and embraced her, with his mouth on her neck.

\- My love…- He muttered, tired- You... you know... how make crazy...

\- It's for yesterday- She smiled, caressing one of his arms- For having forgotten.

\- Oh my God… Forget more often...

She laughed softly, feeling how he let her go and pulled out his dick. She was going to compose herself, but he placed his hand on the base of her neck, causing her to bend down to support her torso on the counter.

\- No, no- Drake said, caressing her back- I never leave my wife unfinished.

\- You know you're not obliged to do ¿Right?- She heard him climb his pants

\- I know. But it's almost a torture leave you so...- He noisily sucked his fingers- A point...

\- Honey…- She licked her lips, anxious, moving the waist, automatic response by what she had heard.

\- Enjoy sweetie…

Samuel gently put his fingers into her, happy to feel so much fluid and heat on her part. Even better, that position was perfect, he could devote himself to see how much reacted her pussy every time he rubbing his fingers, turned or pressed. And hear her exclaim only make all better.

\- Come on, beautiful- He told her, calculated as she was moaning loud- Tell me when... I want to hear you.

\- Samy...- She groaned, barely- Now… Now…

That just did accelerate him. He saw her tremble and filled with spasms, while she is shouting long his name from the stomach. An image worthy of seeing.

And she barely stopped, he came over and licked her vagina deeply, trying to leave her as clean as possible. Softly he rise her thong, accommodated her clothes and hugged her.

That was the kind of life that really worth having.


	46. Chapter 46

The Birthday Party of Nathan had been almost beastly long. Not for concurrence, but how much hours of nonsense, videogames, drinks, outlets around the city. When Edna and Samuel returned home, It was already quite late.

\- What day…- He sighed, sat heavily on the bed, while he removed his pants.

\- You say it- She murmured, naked, lying face down.

\- At least it's over- He rubbed his neck.

\- Not really…

\- Of course. The day ends when one goes to sleep- He lay down next her.

\- Precisely… Not really.

He looked her, noticing as she looked at him with one eye and a smile on her lips.

\- ¿What?- He laugh, taking her hand, rubbing her ring- ¿The boiler is turned on?

\- I thought no, but this turned on alone when you got naked.

\- ¿Do you have something in mind?

\- No... But if you are very tired, don't worry my love.

\- It would have to be very, very, very tired- He approached her much- Very.

\- Silly.

\- ¿Is there anything specific you do not like?

\- Mmm...- She thought, looking him- Extreme things. You know, asphyxia, seriously hurt, those extreme things...

\- I'm not so crazy...

\- ¿So? ¿Why you asked?

\- Curiosity...- He caressed her lower back.

He approached, while she put face-up and he began to kiss her, repeatedly, rubbing her skin. The kisses became lustful, lewdly touching, while Edna lowered her hand to his waist to squeeze his penis flushed, pulsatile, loaded with blood and strength.

\- Samy... I need you strong- She moaned, rubbing his chest- ¿You can?

\- Of course I can- He sucked her neck- Tell me you want...

\- I need you strong... Very strong, manly and selfish. I need you violent, unstoppable…

\- You want an Alfa. ¿Remember the safe word?- He said.

\- Wolf - She said.

\- Perfect- He smiled.

Drake placed her upside down, a slightly wild way, with a wisely moderate force, and after putting above, he resolutely introduced him between her buttocks, in her anus, something she did not expect.

\- ¡Ouch!- She complained- ¡It hurts!

\- Shut up- He silenced her, beginning to penetrate.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Stop!- She tried to move.

\- Yeah right… Nobody will hear you...

\- This does not…

\- You shut up- He put his hand over her mouth.

And firmly, he began to penétrate her, relatively soft first, but gradually he was gaining more strength. Occasionally he removed his hand from her mouth, to make sure that she did not want to say the word, but instead, he heard her yelling, that sounded not just unsatisfactory.

\- ¡Come on!- He took her waist, leaving it on all fours and returning to penétrate her- ¡Come on! ¡Say the word!

\- ¡No!- She shouted.

\- I'll make you say it...

\- No…- She closed her eyes tightly.

\- Of course not…- He did it with force- If you are insatiable... You deserve this punishment...

\- Stop…- She groaned, voiceless.

\- ¿Did you wanted strong? ¡Here you have!

And for a while, Sam was unstoppable. All he Heard were her gasps which they were becoming longer with time, until he heard her give a scream and stop holding. He was in the task of turning her face-up, more than anything to make sure she was okay. She was, only that totally lost in sensations.

The man took her by the legs and shot her, until she was on the edge of the bed. He stood and he took her ankles to separate her legs and lie on top.

\- That's- Sam smiled, penetrating her- What a delight… For here too...

\- No…- She murmured- No more... No...

\- Shut up…I have to finish- he moved.

\- ¡No!- She tried to move- ¡Stop! ¡I'm very sensitive!

\- You had thought before…- He said- Now I will not stop until you say the damn word.

\- No…

\- ¡Say it!

\- No…

Sam entered her strength, snatching her groans and moans, but her body, so hot and humid, make he end soon.

Even with liquid coming out of the penis, he stand up, spread her legs and he puts his hand. He placed the forefinger and middle finger into her vagina, and the ring and little finger in her anus, and then he moved his hand, taking out and putting four fingers at the same time.

\- ¡Fuuuuck!- She clung to the bed- ¡Don't stop!

\- Wao- He was surprised- You really love this.

\- ¡Yesss! ¡Mooooooore!

\- Come on- He do it strong, biting his lip- Come on… I want to feel your body explode...

And firmly, he shoved and pulled his fingers, for a time that seemed rather short. Everything indicated that was more pleasure than she really could endure. He saw her give a scream, hard, while felt her Kegel muscles smash his fingers.

He felt a viscous liquid, very similar to his own, pass between his fingers and spill into his hand, but that did not stop him.

\- ¡Come on!- He smiled, biting his lip and giving more power- ¡Come on! ¡Give me another one! ¡Or the damn word!

\- ¡Samy! ¡Samy!- She still clung to bed- ¡Other…!

The same scene was repeated in his hand, but with greater intensity. He had followed, if not because he heard her moan the word "Wolf" a few times.

He stopped immediately, almost feeling pain in his arm. He smiled as he watched the viscous liquid from his hand, and that in the absence of another idea, he rubbed in both. And then he looked at the woman. Something was not right, she was static, in the exact position on how it had been, when it was usual she did not stop moving after something like that.

\- ¿Edy?- Sam approached, quickly- ¿Sweetie?

But she did not answer. Scared, he placed his ear on her chest, hearing her accelerated heartbeat, understandable after that.

He thought a moment. It occurred to him that maybe, her pressure blood had dropped, so he patted her cheek a few times, calling her. Fortunately, gradually she seemed to react.

\- Edy- He kept patting her, gently- Hey...

\- ¿W-what?- The woman opened her eyes- What?

\- ¿You feel good?

\- A bit… giddy... ¿What happened?

\- You fainted. ¿Do you remember everything? ¿What day is today, we were doing?

\- Yes…- She tried to sit.

\- You stay reclined- He was prevented- I want to see that it's nothing serious... ¿Can you tell me the constitutional word?

\- ¿Constitutional?- She looked at him.

\- All right… Now smiles.

\- ¿Like this?- She smiled.

\- All right…

\- ¿Are you doing the test of stroke?

\- Clever girl- He kissed her forehead.

\- ¿You got scared?- She looked at him.

Sam looked into his eyes for a moment and nodded, gently.

\- Honey…- She smiled, tenderly, extending his arms toward him.

The man first brought the sheets, covered both and he lay down beside her, feeling embrace, squeezing her too. He was absurdly exhausted.


	47. Chapter 47

Finally had fallen a good snowfall, and Shaareim could enjoy it painlessly rib. She and Samuel decided to walk a little in the morning, and in the afternoon, another copious amount of snow fell again. She took that to sit on the back porch and meditate quietly, while the strange sound of snowflakes falling enveloped her in a very peaceful state. And while she did that, Drake began to analyze some things with his computer, looking her from the window. Obviously things were he must necessarily deal with her, but he wanted to advance a little.

Time after, he sought her, seeing that she had entered and was on the couch, reading. He quickly walked toward her, placed the computer on her legs and he sat very close, then gently bite her shoulder.

\- Auch...- She said, looking him- ¿Why so much emotion?

\- Look…- He kissed her head- I've had several ideas...

Edna looked at the computer, with a list of places, prices, options. But she did not understand why.

\- You choose- He caressed her back- You know that I do not care...

\- ¿Choose what? I do not understand.

\- Where… when…

\- ¿Where and when what?

\- Get married.

\- Oh...- She understood.

\- With that Nate and Elena are there, the rest is indifferent to me.

\- And Victor...

\- Sure… But I need to think about the honeymoon...

\- ¿Do you have a preference?- She leaned on his shoulder.

\- Mmmm…I want to be smoking.

\- In favor- She smiled- You are forty times more sensual with smoking. ¿What do you want me to use?

\- Nothing, but I doubt you could get married naked... Whatever you want darling, if only be a moment.

\- Something simple then. However… ¿Where? I do not know…

\- I think you'll like it here- He opened a window of the computer.

She saw something shining in terms of simplicity and preciousness. It was the city park. They had walked by there before, but Edna had never thought in use it for marriage, and no doubt it was perfect. The place was beautiful, large, and had certain sites especially lovely like a huge tree with hundreds of years, a small bridge, lakes, old style buildings.

\- My idea is to use the bridge, for photos or wedding itself- He said- The Botanical Garden inside also it can be used for wedding, but considering it is winter, I think decorating the ancient tree, with lights, and I do it at night, it would be much better. But if it comes to snow, it would be fascinating.

He looked her, noting that Edna was staring at him.

\- ¿What?- He muttered.

\- You are amazing ¿You know?

\- Edy- He augh gently.

\- I love the idea- She bit him on the shoulder, as he had done- Damn and adorable genius.

\- Don't bite me… You know very well that excites me.

\- ¿You think I do not know?- She returned to bite him, slightly closer to the neck.

\- God...- He growled- And… Done… Today we do it in the couch...

Edna laugh, seeing him close the computer and climb on top of her for another session of wild love.

A couple of weeks later, wedding happened, shining through the simplicity of its preparation. Day, they had decorated the ancient tree with long white ribbons, and they had prepared the reception with the huge plant. Simple, with tender decoration and very few guests, three reality. As they had expected, snow fell until a few hours before, so everything was white, as if they were in the clouds.

The three men with smoking, and Elena with a beautiful white dress.

Nathan had the rings, and was Victor who brought Edna to Samuel. She wore a white dress, delicate, slightly tight around the waist, but very loose down, tailless, unveiled, or excess decorations. Her hair up, hooked with a simple motif, and some appropriate tufts falling on her exotic skin, a bouquet of blue chrysanthemums.

Even when was cold, Samuel felt a great warmth in his chest, who invaded and spread throughout his body. He smiled broadly when he was faced her. She smiled back and turned her head slightly to the right.

\- ¿What?- He was surprised, bringing his hand to her- ¿Edy? ¿What did you do?

Shaareim had some red marks on the left side of his neck. Four red marks, where she had tattooed four birds. Exactly the same birds in the same exact position than Drake.

\- ¿Did you just...?- He said, bringing his fingers to her, but not touching- ¿Did you just tattoo them? ¿You are crazy?

\- It's my wedding gift... ¿You don't like it?

He just smiled, with red eyes, full of feelings. His wife had tattooed what more symbolized his life.

After the necessary verbiage by the judge, Nathan approached, giving the ring to Edna, and allowing her, say her vows.

"Namasté, Samuel Drake. I've spent my life being thousands of things. Orphaned and refugees, student and thieving, sister and friend, teacher and owner, demented and coherent, living and dead, poor and successful. All that, are things that come and go, transient and unimportant. But I am here today for the most important of my life, the eternal, even beyond my death, to be fiancee and wife. After so many years, you already know who I am, and who I am not. But today, I will be something that had never been for you. I promise to be, I promise I've always promised to you. I promise that when no one else is for you, I have next to you, always."

She gently placed the ring on his finger, smiling, so emotional as he.

Nathan approached the ring to his brother. He took it, before drying one eye and start talking, with the voice a little shaky.

"Edna Shaareim... I still remember the first time I saw you, tired, hungry, alone, struggling to survive. We were just kids, and even so, you stole all I ever thought nobody could steal. You followed my steps, year after year, questioning me, scolding me, but always you had that special love. And year after year I loved that about you, even when the fate separated us. In the worst time of my life, the only remind you was the only lighthouse of hope and sanity that kept me afloat, and prevented my soul out of my body. And now you're in front of me, still the same girl I fell in love. Now it's my turn to promise to question you and scold you. Promising to be your lighthouse to keep you afloat, until my soul leave my body."

He placed the ring on her finger, with a wet smile, seeing her mourn in silence.

Both looked into they eyes, waiting for the "I now pronounce you husband and wife" that made kissing hard, cuddled.

His only three guests applauded, also as teary like them, although Fisher's exceeded them all.

Samuel and Edna Drake began their lives.


	48. Chapter 48

Another handful of weeks had passed.

\- ¡I have it!- Samuel shouted, happily, from the living room- ¡Yes!

Edna, washing herself in the upstairs, laughed to herself when she Heard him. Also she heard him climb the stairs, but she still got scared when he ran the shower curtain abruptly.

\- ¡God!- She jumped, but she laughed again.

\- ¡I found it!- He got into the shower, with water falling over, still dress, hugging her.

\- ¿¡What are you doing!?- She laughed loudly- ¡Samy! ¡We're going to fall!

\- I found it…- He kissed passionately her tattoo completely healed, leaning against the wall and pushing her against the tiles- Sweetie... ¡Mmmm!

\- ¡Stop! ¡That wall is cold! ¡Sam!

He did not separated her from the surface, on the contrary, he squeezed harder.

\- My princess…- He bit gently- Mmmmm... My Queen...

She laughed inside. That was a keyword. He only called her "My Queen" when he needed something specific. It had happened several times, when Samuel was too possessed by lust, that forced her to use the safe word to stop him. And they had discovered that the only way to satisfy him without being almost painful for her, It was with a certain role. The only way of controlling him, was becoming dominant, becoming his queen, establishing exactly what to do. And when he said it, only it meant something.

\- I said that this wall is cold- She grabbed him firmly by his hair and she pulled gently- Pet.

Samuel growled, smiling, slowly moving away, only a little.

\- ¿Have you forgotten who I am?- She told him near his mouth.

\- My Queen…- He growled.

\- You interrupted my shower, you have made your clothes wet, you have made the soil wet- She pulled gently- Bad Dog.

\- Sorry my Queen- He murmured softly.

\- You do not deserve those clothes. Take them off.

Shaareim released him and while he undressed, she placed a towel on the floor, near the shower.

\- On your knees- She ordered- I'll dry. And you don't look.

Samuel knelt on the towel. Obviously she never would him kneel on the cold floor. They were playing a role, but always attentive to care for each other.

Even so, occasionally, he rise his eyes, just only to she scolded him pulling his hair. Something totally on purpose. In his state, he inflamed with lust when he felt a little hurt.

\- Standing- She ordered, shortly after.

Barely Drake was up in she held him from his penis, as if it were a handle, and she pulled him, leading him to the bed. Next to the furniture, she forced him to kneel again and she approached a lot.

\- You can kiss my stomach- Edna allowed.

\- Yes my Queen- He started kissing her skin deeply, caressing her legs.

\- I said kiss me- She threw his hair, hearing him grunting- I will not let you use your hands.

\- Sorry my Queen- He put his hands behind his back, before continuing kissing her.

\- Very good- She caressed his neck- Just like that… Good dog… ¿You know what happens to the good dogs?

\- They have prize- He muttered, as licked her.

\- Very good- She took him by the chin, then put a finger in his mouth- No bite me... ¿Do you want me to bite you?

He groaned loudly, barely touching her finger with his teeth, while he is breathing deeply. Drake loved her bite him.

\- Go- Edna patted his cheek.

Samuel walked swiftly to the bed and he sat on the edge, with his feet on the ground, watching her. She took her time to walk toward him, seeing him, climbing into bed, approaching from behind.

\- Pet- She whispered in his ear, seeing him tremble- ¿Do you remember your safe word?

\- Coin… Coin…- He groaned.

\- Quiet my pet- She caressed his stomach and his scars- I still do not bit you. And it can be a long time until I decide to do. ¿You really want to?

\- Yes my Queen- He growled.

\- Tell me who you are- Edna imperceptibly bit his earlobe.

\- I'm your pet- He groaned, desperate- You good dog...

The woman bit his neck even before he finished speaking. She heard him grunting loudly. She knew what she could bite and where, to not hurt him. Automatically she used his right hand to masturbate his cock, totally hard and take his hair with her left hand, as she pulled.

\- Yell- She ordered, close, with both hands full- Yell dog.

\- ¡Queen! Aggghh! Fuck!- He shuddered with pleasure, moving his head to feel a little more pain- ¡More!

\- ¡Come on!- Edna bit him on the neck base.

\- ¡Oh Fuck! ¡Yes! ¡Almost…!

Very little lasted him in her hands. He was screaming at length in seconds.

\- ¡Watch this!- She showed her dirty hand- ¡Look what you did! ¡Bad Dog!

\- I am sorry…- He groaned, slightly tired- Sorry my Queen.

\- Dirty Dog- She wiped her hand on her husband's chest- You don't last anything.

\- I love my Queen so much- He muttered, watching her eyes.

\- Yes, I realice that- She died of tenderness inside, but she followed the game- ¿What happens to the bad dogs?

\- They are punished my Queen.

\- Exactly- She pulled his hair, hearing him grunting- You've been a bad dog, I will not bite you.

\- I am sorry…

\- ¿I'm sorry, what?- She went back to throw, seeing his penis get hard again.

\- My Queen- He complained- My Queen.

\- ¿Pet want say something?

\- Stronger my Queen... I want more pain...- He looked at her- Please my Queen.

\- Bad Dog- She pulled again, harder- Now you will satisfy your Queen,and you will do well.

\- Yes my Queen.

Edna released him, with slight abruptness, to get on all fours on the bed.

\- Pet- She called- Attack.

Samuel immediately left his position, to penetrate her hard from behind, desperate, taking her by the waist.

\- Yes… Yes…- She whimpered- Right there… Good dog... Oh... fuck...

To the woman she loved that desperate strength he was carrying, and soon he began to catapult her into ecstasy.

\- Samy...- She whimpered- I… almost…

That was what Samuel wanted, ultimately. That his wife was so full of passion to forget the roles and calling by his name again. That was success. And that was the kick that both yell for the last time.

And about an hour later, both were finishing recover, cuddled.

\- Samy- She spoke at last, on his chest- ¿What did you find?

\- ¡Oh! ¡True!- He reminded- It is that I know where to spend our honeymoon.

Edna laughed loudly. Only to him could happen become so maddened by something like this.


	49. Chapter 49

Samuel had planned it all, with so much time and detail, that he decided to wait for the beginning of spring, for everything to be perfect.

He did not say nothing to Edna, even he had promised his wife she would enjoy it. It would be the most intriguing honey moon she could think.

Both crossed the Atlantic by plane, to stop in London. The first step was to take a walk through the Cutty Sark, a sailboat from 1800, charmingly restored, large sails, several masts, giving his final lap by the sea before being sent to a drydock, to become a museum. Drake had bought the ticket a long time ago, and for a reason more than obvious. It was a bloody pirate ship in the present time. Samuel, despite acting charming and wonderful, could not hide his extreme fascination.

The next day they walked by several landmarks in architecture, only to spend nearly half hours on the day after inside the National Maritime Museum. There was so much to see, they both looked like children.

Two days relaxed walking outside, for, in the third, dine in an elegant restaurant and witness a large concert of the Symphony Orchestra of London. Edna enjoyed every note as if it were the last. Especially since his doomed husband had get almost the best seats.

Their journey moved to France where after several days visiting castles, cathedrals and churches, they locked themselves in the Louvre and they spent almost twelve hours analyzing paintings as the two nerds of culture they were.

In the same country, they walked through Giverny, a rural village, picturesque, where was the house of the painter Monet and, most importantly, his gardens. An idyllic green space, fantastic, pull out from the fairytale most beautiful ever described. Plagued with flowers where could see, willows, ponds, that they took the speech to Edna for all day, and even they hit Samuel, who was not too fond of gardens.

They then traveled to a little touristy place, but even to Drake did not cause him practically nothing, to Edna just made her want to stay for several months. And it is that Samuel had taken a stay dedicated to breeding great horses. Of course, she caressed every equine and even she rode in a pair. And at night she was still so cazy who also rode her husband, in the most carnal way.

The last stop was bound for Holland. They flew to Amsterdam, they walked at night in the streets of paintings, with lamplight shining on the floor and in her eyes. They walked in one of the forests, they walked in Keukenhof Gardens, in a sea of multicolored tulips that mimicked the brushstrokes of a rainbow.

Then they went to several ports, on several trips by sea, until Samuel seemed to give her a hint of what followed.

It was early, with the sun just raised the horizon, they two alone, in a small boat, with motor, strangely, without their bags, as he had commanded to send to the destination, the day before.

\- We are almost there- He said.

She did not care too much, she loved the water, and loved to leave her hand skimming the surface.

\- I'll tell you as it's called- Drake spoke again.

\- ¿The what?- She looked at him, under her wide straw hat.

\- Where we will spend nine days of our honeymoon.

\- ¿The last two weeks were not our honeymoon?

\- Almost…- He smiled- Those were holidays... Please, that we barely had sex in the meantime trip. Nine days now, are only two of us, and maybe some walk. But mostly...

\- Sex- She finished, laughing- ¿So? ¿As it is called?

\- Giethoorn.

\- I'm not familiar with her discography- She joked.

\- You will see…

And as he had said, Edna soon saw what was Giethoorn. It was a bloody paradise. Also called the Venice of the North, or the Venice of Holland, it was a village without roads, only channels calm waters, small houses colonial style in plots of land upholstered in unpolluted grass, flowers everywhere, leafy trees, willows dreamily caressing the water, wooden bridges, sound of nature, smell of countryside and peace.

\- My God…- She murmured, shocked by the beauty of the place- ¿T-this is real? ¿We are dead?

\- Is Giethoorn- He smiled, deliberately passing very close to a willow- ¿You remember when I shouted that i had found it? This is what i had found.

\- Good heavens...- She touched the willow- Here I will live when I am old...

\- You are old- He joked.

\- Older. Very old…

\- Let's see if I can find the house... I ordered the most charmingly and romantic that had available.

\- I would eat you with kisses right now If not worry me turn the boat- She looked him deeply- Be prepared for when we touch land.

\- I think I feel a bit hurry... So… Suddenly- He accelerated slightly.

As he had asked, they had the most beautiful house, luckily, was also away. Not in size, but by the appearance of tale, with their exterior walls carpeted with flowering vines, willows around, wild flowers everywhere, a cherry blossoms in the back. He recognized it immediately, he had seen on the internet.

\- This is- He said, bringing the boat to the dock.

\- ¿This?- She looked at him- ¿Seriously? ¿T-this? This?

\- ¿Did you have the disc scratched? Yes Edy, this ¿What? ¿You do not like it?

\- It's... too beautiful- She looked the place- It can not be real.

\- Whatever you say…- He accommodated the boat and stopped- If you want we go.

Edna left the boat as if they were sinking, to stay up and look at the site, fearing that if she advance, the illusion rend. Samuel, slowly walked to her side, taking her hand.

Automatically she held him by the neck, kissing him slowly and deeply, squeezing against her. He smiled before being lost in the charm of taste her mouth and caressed her back under clothing.

\- My love…- She delight in his mouth- Samy... God...

\- ¿You like?- He muttered.

\- I love it…- She bit his lower lip- You are wonderful.

\- Come on- He took her hands.

Delighted, she was allowed to drive up into the house. The place was so beautiful inside than outside, delicately decorated, with their belongings waiting next to a column. The place was ideal for spending several days in peace. Even had a jacuzzi, the site automatically turned in the next place for a night of sex.


	50. Chapter 50

The Drake couple strolled Giethoorn throughout the day, walking down every bridge, through each channel, looking at each house. They ate inside the cabin, and they made love in the jacuzzi, between bubbles of hot water and fogged glass.

The next day, Edna sent a photo of the place to Elena and Nathan, to make them die of envy, and then she approached her husband, waiting for her sitting in a hammock between two trees, behind the house. A very quiet place, bordering a small forest, with cherry blossom right on their heads.

Samuel saw her reach him, he helped her climb, and both were huddled, hanging gently, swaying with the rhythm of the breeze and dancing sun through the leaves. Still, he had sensed something.

\- ¿What worries you, princess?- He caressed her head on his chest.

\- Nothing…

\- Edy...

\- Is… I'm thinking…

\- If you tell me, we will be two thinking...

\- In fact…- She sat a little, to look him better- Yes… More when that incumbent on both.

\- ¿So?- He caressed her arm,lying, with his other arm behind his head.

\- When I sent the photo to Elena and Nate, she answered, quite normal. And I think of her, in them... in... the three of them.

\- Barely if she have two months pregnant, they may be three, four, five...

\- I can not imagine Nate raising triplets- She smiled gently.

\- ¿So? ¿To what led you that thought?

\- ¿You're aware that at any moment I will menopausal?

\- ¿What's with that?

\- Samy... I'm on deadline...

\- I do not understand that you're talking about. Tell me things directly Edna, I'm your husband...

\- Childrens, Sam, childrens- She rubbed her face- ¿You want to have childrens?

Samuel looked at her and then he looked at nothing, thinking. Really he never puts to analyze that.

\- Because if you want to have children, we must hurry- Continued Edna- We are no longer young, and beyond that we are very sexually active, maybe our seeds expired long ago, or they are about to do. I do not want that in a few years you want to have children and someone say it is too late, your little fish do not swim.

\- ¿My little fish...?- He laugh hard- Oh Edy... You're adorable…

\- Now, seriously- She smiled, patting his stomach.

\- It's complicated. ¿What about you? ¿Do you want children?

\- I suppose- She arched her shoulders.

\- ¿Suppose?

\- Is that… A part of me wants them, but another part of me remembers the times I had to help raise my brothers, or even with Nate.

\- I also had to raise him, do not forget that. ¿And you know what? At least we both know the basics of parenting. Imagine Nathan and Elena, which they are "first-timers"

\- Not the same a brother, than a son.

\- That's true. ¿And then, what you tell me? ¿Do we bring a Drake?

\- Wait, Sam ¿So just like that? ¿Are not you going to think?

\- ¿What's to think about? I want a child with you... O daughter... You also want...- He caressed her waist- I propose the next... We will spend these nine days in Giethoorn to do it everywhere. When we return to New Orleans, you do a pregnancy test. So we will ensure that our Drake is " Made in Giethoorn".

\- Are you crazy- She laugh.

\- Maybe, sweetie- He smiled seductively, passing his hand under her clothes.

\- Samy...

\- We can start now- He growled.

\- Out here no... Someone can see us...

\- Precisely- He forced her to lie on him- Is the farthest area from Giethoorn, I doubt anyone pass by here... And if it does...

\- You're damn impossible- She felt the hard bulge called her- You will do that they throw us.

\- Sweetie…- He kissed her neck- You know that once I turn on...

\- We can not do in the hammock, it will break.

He stand up, grunting softly, taking her hands and taking her from the nearby trees. He placed her back against the cherry blossoms, to hide a little, and immediately he kissed her deeply, stroking, squeezing her buttocks.

\- I read that flowers can increase fertility- He kissed her neck.

\- ¿Really?- She murmured.

\- No.

Edna laughed softly, as she felt his strong hands explore her back and turn her on. She saw him lower his hands, unbutton her pants and get it out, as he watched, and do the same with her underwear, then he unbutton him and left free Drako, firm and warm.

He pressed her against the tree, as she hugged his neck and put both legs up, to chain around his waist. He grabbed her buttocks firmly, holding with the strength of his arms, stepping quickly on it.

Samuel began to move and to move her, raising and lowering, feeling her breath on his mouth. Each thrust imperceptibly moved the tree, doing occasional petal cherry falling.

They made love savagely, trying not to be too noisy. And when the passion began to reach the highest point, Edna grabbed his hair and pulled, hard.

\- ¡Fuck! ¡Yes!- He smiled, increasing his strength- ¡My love! Stronger love... Stronger…

\- I do not want… to hurt you…

\- You will not do it… Come on… Make me hurt...

\- Samy...- She pulled even harder.

\- Do it… Do it…- He groaned, moving frantically.

\- ¡Oh God! ¡Samy!

She tried to contain her scream, shuddering with pleasure, not realizing as she was pulling his hair. She felt exclaiming, tremble, fill her.

\- ¡God! ¡Oh my God!- He shouted, without moving- ¡Edy! ¡Keep pulling! ¡Don't stop! ¡I will…! ¡I will…!

Exhausted, she kept pulling. She watched him close his eyes tightly, shake violently and nail her against the tree as he screamed as if possessed by pain. And again she feels him inside her, hot.

Then he stood static, shaking, with his legs loaded with spasms, breathing down his neck like a horse in the race.

\- Samy...- She gave him a little, getting off his waist- ¿Did you just... come... twice?

\- Yes- He complained, laughing, in her neck.

Both stood still, exhausted, laughing. Giethoorn marathon was just beginning.


	51. Chapter 51

With the low sun, after snuggle together and talk nonsense, naked, he finally seemed to begin to unravel a mystery of their honeymoon. For some strange reason, in London, Drake was out relatively early and he had become almost after an hour, with a dark bag. He had told her it was a surprise, to wait, but over the days, Edna kept thinking about what he had brought. His curiosity was killing her.

\- ¿You know?- He left a closed box between his legs, sitting in the middle of the bed- It's something I saw by chance, at his time. I was excited buying things for us.

\- I die of intrigue- She sat opposite him- You took quite that afternoon.

\- Well… There were things I did not know for what they were…

\- I want to see.

\- Ho... Wait... There are a couple that are surprises, in time you'll see them...- He took a bag with things, who she placed behind him and he looked half-open box- Let's see... These are for me. Stretch out your hands and close your eyes, to see if you can guess.

The woman smiled, spreading her hands. She felt something very woolly and soft, but somewhat firm. She had no idea.

\- ¿What?- She opened her eyes.

In her hand was a pair of shaggy shackles, with blue coat and joining them with small chains. It was obvious that they were.

\- ¡Sam!- Edna laugh- ¿Did you go to a sex shop?

\- For the next we will go together.

\- Silly...

\- I saw them and I remembered that time, that we need repeat, where I was holding onto the bars. It will be more comfortable with those... And if I become very screamer in these cases...

Drake held out a strange piece of black rubber, about ten centimeters, relatively soft.

\- Instead of biting the sheets- He said- I bite it.

\- So caution you are.

\- This, if I want clean- He showed a kind of mini duster.

\- Sure- She laugh.

\- A black band to close our eyes- He showed a piece of black cloth.

\- Good idea.

\- And the seller sold me this... After seeing everything i bought, she recommended for both, ut she did not explain to me... I do not understand... I think something is missing.

He placed a small device in her hand. Edna laughed loudly. It was a kind of adjustable ring with a pink box attached in the middle. It looked like a miniature clock.

\- ¿Seriously?- She continued laughing- Honey…

\- ¿What?- He smiled- ¿What is it?

\- Give me your hand.

Samuel approached his hand. She took the apparatus, placed a couple of his fingers inside the ring, closed it and turned it on. He looked her, surprised, feeling the vibration.

\- ¿Is for me…?- He looked down- ¿Drako?

\- It's for Drako- She turned off- But in that time, also serve to me...

\- Fabulous- He left him aside and took something more- It's like this.

In his hand was a tube twenty centimeters, smooth, golden color, which lit from the back, leaving hear a buzz.

\- It can also help if you have any muscle contracture- She smiled.

\- I'll use it for everything, less for that- He left aside and pulled out a small bag- I also brought condoms with effects.

\- ¿For example?

\- Let's see- He began to take and read some- Cold effect, of colors, warm effect, flavor, other flavor, delayed effect.

\- You don't have problems with the times, Samy.

\- Curiosity- He arched shoulders- But we will not use in Giethoorn. Now close your eyes and stick out your tongue.

She did it, half smiling. She heard something and then felt a small drop fell on her tongue.

\- Taste- He said, watching her do it.

\- ¡Hey!- She opened her eyes- It's good. ¿Cherry?

\- Exactly- He showed a large knob lubricant.

\- We will never finish this.

\- ¿Do not?- He looked at her archly- I also bought one of vanilla, you know I love vanilla. One with healing properties and two that you'll love.

\- ¿Of what?

\- Open.

He returned to place a drop on her tongue, but in a different knob. She tasted it, surprised.

\- ¡How good is that!- She taste more- Chocolat... Delicious... Makes me want to use it for baking.

\- I thought the same- He laugh- So buy two. Sweet tooth.

\- ¿Anything else?

\- No for now. And we'll both go and see if there's something else...- He put everything in the box.

\- ¿And that you got back there?

\- ¿This?- He showed a black bag- Promise me you will not'll open. Tomorrow I'll give you one, past the other.

\- Promised, but ¿Why not today?

\- Because today I deserve special treatment ¿Do not you think?- He took the shackles- I want this...

\- Well... You'll have to convince me...

Drake hug her, almost by surprise, widely rubbing her skin with his hands, kissing her neck slowly and deeply, especially at point where she seemed to love that kind of kisses, right in her throat, at the junction of her chin and neck, and in her tattoo.

\- Honey…- She mumbled, stroking his hair- You're irresistible…

\- I adore you…

\- Get ready...

Samuel smiled, while he is biting his lip. He awaited one of his favorite games.


	52. Chapter 52

Edna feel as he kissed her as he could, while she was crouched over him, catching his hands in shackles.

\- ¿Are you okay well, honey?- She caressed his cheek- ¿They oppress to much or something?

\- They're perfect love...- He looked at her eyes.

\- ¿Do you also want the rubber mouth?

\- Sure... I can spit it out if it bothers me.

\- Give me the safe word.

\- I'm not going to use- He smiled.

\- Samy... It is for safety...

\- Fine… Fine… Coin.

\- All right… And if you can't say it, snaps you fingers several times ¿Yes?

\- Yes my princess...

\- Big Boy- She kissed his mouth gently- Enjoy.

\- I love you…

\- I love you too...

The woman took the piece of rubber and gently placed it in his mouth, what he bit.

Then she turned to kiss his neck, his tattoo, his chest and stomach, slowly and gently, caressing, licking. By the time she reached his waist, he was totally ready. She had approached the vibrating ring, without him noticing.

\- Let's see if Drako liked this- She smiled as she placed the device on the basis of his cock.

When lit, she heard him moaning and arching slightly drown, with eyes closed.

She began stroking his penis, squeeze, move it, seeing that he was pleasantly complained, sometimes smiling. The woman already knew that touching specific points to catapult him to the pleasure, so it was not long before she hear him grunting long and expel enough material.

\- Very good, love- She caressing him- ¿You want to use the safe word?

I saw him deny, while writhed a little. She had asked him just in case, but she knew he would not give in so easily.

\- That's my man…

Edna began to suck him with her mouth, feeling the vibration, delighting to see him so out himself, pulling the shackles, hands clenched tightly. That hyper extra sensitivity that he had, seemed to drive him mad.

And for a while she stayed crouched on his waist, practicing their best moves. Of course, it had taken a little longer than the first time, but his gasped reappeared, stronger and longer.

\- ¿Do you use the word, honey?- She asked him.

Sam stood still, with eyes closed, tired, sweating. Edna smiled as she touched the body of Drake again.

\- No, no, big boy- She squeezed him, seeing that "Drako" was weakening- Come on… One more sweetie… Come on…

She heard him complain, and saw his body respond again.

\- That's… You're so hot...

She quickly sat on his waist, allowing him to enter. And she loved to feel the vibration reaching her vagina through him.

\- ¡Goooood! - Samuel spat out the piece of rubber.

\- ¿You want… tell the... word?

\- ¡No! ¡No…! ¡God! - He looked at her, pulling the shackles, almost desperate to grab her-¡Princess! Come on… Move for me...

\- Yes…- She began to walk up and down, hard.

\- Yes… That's… Don't stop… I want you come to me... ¿Can you... sweetie?

\- Oh… honey…

Edna rising and falling rapidly, owned by the pleasure of feeling so hard and hot, vibrating. She almost could not take it anymore. Automatically her Kegel muscles began to press him.

\- ¡Yes! ¡Yes!- Drake shouted- ¡Like this! ¡Edy! ¡Just like that!

\- ¡Yes! ¡Samy!

Both came deliciously, uniting their howls. She pulled back, seeing snorting, sweating, exhausted.

Despite her fatigue, she gently stroked the tip of his penis, red, which began to decline.

\- No… no…- He moved- No more…

\- You know I do not believe you- She pressed gently- I just believe in one word...

\- No…- He complained.

\- Apparently here, the multi orgasmic, it's you- She kept rubbing, feeling him sarden slowly-Naughty.

\- No more… My Queen… Please…

\- ¿Seriously?- Edna smiled and caressed his hair before pulling him- ¿Are you a bad dog?

\- I am a…- He growled softly- A bad dog...

\- ¡I knew it!- She masturbated him hard- ¡Bad Dog! ¡You will be punished!

\- ¡No! ¡No!- He complained, closing his eyes, pulling the shackles- ¡No more! ¡No more! ¡I'm sorry my Queen!

\- You do not deserve to forgive you... You deserve to be punished.

Shaareim crouched on his neck, starting to bite him. And slowly she bit his arms, his shoulders, his chest and stomach. Sometimes with intentional force as to leave the possibility of a scratch for the next day.

Then she settled nearby, with her right hand wanking and her left pulling his hair. With her mouth close to his ear, she devoted to whisper him things for a long time, as she watched him wander between pain and pleasure, pulling his shackles.

\- To your Queen likes to hear her Pet- She sucked his earlobe- Beg...

\- My Queen- He groaned, almost without voice- Please… Let me come... Please… I beg you…

\- Good Boy- She bit his neck gently while, with the palm of her hand, she rubbing the tip of his penis in a circular motion- I like that...

\- Oh… yeah…- He quivered gently- God... There... Edy... There... Soft...

\- ¿You like I make you everything? ¿Hum?- She whispered in his ear- You are pure delight.

\- I love you so much... Edy...- He turned his tired face, to look her- Kiss me…

She smiled, slowly kissing his lips, with his hands full pleasuring him in two different ways.

And little by little, with its gentle movements in his crotch, she saw him gasp. The woman tightened her grip on his hair, pulling harder, without accelerating, while gently kissed his forehead.

\- Fuck… Fuck…- He began to shake-¡Fuck! ¡Edy!

Samuel shouted choked, extensive, stooping, unable to ejaculate practically nothing.

\- Coin… Coin…- He groaned, drenched in sweat.

His wife opened his shackles, helping him to regain the position. She stood at his side, caressing his cheek, smiling, kissing his skin occasionally.

\- Thanks… sweetie…- He took one of her hands.

\- You rest- She kissed his forehead- I will clean you.

Drake stood still, exhausted, feeling her pass a damp cloth over his skin, care for him.


	53. Chapter 53

Al otro día, la noche había caído, suavemente, tras una tarde de paseo y sexo. Drake le había dado ciertas indicaciones y ahora ella lo miraba, de pie en la sala.

\- ¿Por qué no querías que preparara la cena?- Le preguntó ella- ¿Acaso vamos a salir?

\- No precisamente- La miró, sonriendo, viendo que había seguido su consejo- Te lo pusiste. Bien…

\- ¿Me dirás porque me puse esta falda? No es tu favorita.

\- No, pero tengo pensado algo y necesitaba esa falda…

\- Sam…

\- Es una sorpresa…- Acarició su rostro- Hoy quiero que hagas lo que yo diga.

\- ¿En serio?- Arqueó una ceja.

\- Te gustara, bobita- Rozó su cuello con los dedos- ¿Podrás?

\- A veces tengo miedo de tus planes ¿Lo sabes? De todos modos ¿Qué planeas?

\- Ya te he dicho que me encanta verte disfrutar. Así que eso pasará hoy, pero… diferente… Quiero estar un poco en control de eso…

\- ¿Fetiche nuevo?- Ella tocó sus labios.

\- ¿Los roles son un fetiche?

\- Más o menos. Supongamos que sí.

\- Nuevo fetiche entonces.

\- Amo tu inventiva- Besó su barbilla.

\- ¿Empezamos?

\- Creí que íbamos a cenar antes.

\- Vamos a cenar durante- Le sonrió, con aire travieso.

\- ¿En qué me metí?- Ella fingió preocupación.

Drake besó sus labios, deliciosamente, antes de agacharse. Ella lo miró, confundida, mientras le hacía pasar por una de sus piernas, una liga rosada elástica, con preciosos encajes, la cual subió bastante, hasta la mitad del muslo, por debajo de la falda.

\- ¿Oprime mucho?- Preguntó él.

\- No ¿Para qué es?

\- Ya verás- La miró, viendo que la liga quedaba perfectamente oculta, gracias a que la falda llegaba hasta sus rodillas- Perfecto.

\- Me intrigas…

\- Y tú me encantas- Le dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Edna rio tiernamente. Le encantaba esas contestaciones que ignoraban el tema y que estaban destinados a elogiarla. Y él lo hacía precisamente porque esa risa tierna iluminaba su alma.

\- Voy a pedir la cena- Le dijo él, sonriendo.

Llena de curiosidad, lo vio tomar el teléfono de la casa y llamar al pequeño restaurant de Giethoorn, que llevaba comida a domicilio. Pidió algo y tras oír que tardaría unos diez minutos, colgó.

Luego solo la abrazó y se quedó con ella, ignorando su intriga, chequeando su reloj.

Tiempo después, volvió a mirar, notando que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente.

\- Bueno, ahora que la comida llegara en unos pocos minutos, es hora de empezar- Dijo él, tomando algo de una bolsa.

\- ¿Qué?

Samuel volvió a agacharse, prácticamente metiéndose debajo de la falda por completo.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Murmuró ella.

Pero lo que Shaareim sintió era que él enganchaba algo en la liga de su muslo. Algo más bien firme. Luego, con su delicadeza usual, suavemente apartó su ropa interior y colocó algo dentro de su vagina.

\- ¿Sam?- Lo miró salir y ponerse de pie.

\- Rum Rum- Sonrió él, tocando algo en lo que tenía en la liga.

De inmediato una vibración suave se apoderó de su interior, cosquilleándola, abrumándola un poco.

\- ¡Sam!- Ella tanteó el aparato en su muslo.

\- No, no- Él tomó sus manos y miró sus ojos- No lo apagues linda… ¿Te duele o algo?

\- Dios… No, pero…

\- Entonces déjalo. Quiero verte reaccionar a eso…

\- Es difícil…

\- Y esta al mínimo… Ahora… Cuando venga el repartidor, iras a tomar el pedido.

\- ¿Q-que? No… no…

\- No te lo he preguntado- Le guiñó el ojo, muy cerca.

\- A veces… te… odio…- Murmuró antes de gemir- Samy…

\- Ten cuidado- Rio- No hagas eso con el repartidor o creerá que le gustas.

El timbre sonó firmemente. Él sonrió ampliamente y ella lo miró temerosa.

\- No, no…- Murmuró ella- Sam, no puedo.

\- Yo no iré…- Se sentó en el sillón y le extendió el dinero- Ve… O no se irá, y no comeremos.

Edna lo insulto, en árabe. Dificultosamente fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y atendió al muchacho con toda la educación y prisa que tenía. Cerró, dejando el paquete en el suelo, sosteniéndose de la pared.

\- Sam- Gimió, mirándolo, viendo que se acercaba sonriendo con aire perverso- Bastardo…

\- A comer- Tomó la bolsa.

Drake la miró profundamente durante toda la leve cena, concentrado en ella, comiendo lentamente, viéndola temblar y gemir, acariciando su mejilla, preguntándole si algo le dolía. Ella solo quería terminar.

La vio cerrar los puños, quejarse, sudando.

\- ¿Edy?- Sonrió.

\- Ya no… Samy…- Gimió con fuerza- Por favor… Ya no… En serio… Ya no aguanto…

\- Te creo… Ven…

Él la condujo hasta recostarla boca arriba en el sillón. Se sentó al lado, levantando suavemente su falda.

\- Samy…- Ella se movió suavemente- Samy…

\- ¿Quieres algo en especial, cariño?- Acarició sus piernas.

\- Hazme llegar… rápido…

Drake sonrió. Tocó el aparato, poniéndolo al máximo.

\- ¡Diooooosss!- Edna gritó, torciéndose- ¡Saaaamyy!

Lejos de dejarla sola, él velozmente metió sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior empapada, encontrando su clítoris increíblemente firme, el cual frotó con fuerza. No tuvo que esforzarse por demasiado tiempo, ya que varios segundos después la oía gritar y tensarse de placer.

Él apagó el aparato y se lo quitó, sonriendo.

Pero se sorprendió al verla ponerse de pie y empujarlo contra el respaldo del sillón.

\- ¿Princesa?- La miró, fascinado, mientras ella le desabrochaba el pantalón.

\- Te necesito- Se quitó la blusa y la falda, velozmente- Sácalo…

\- Wow- Se apresuró a bajarse el pantalón, mientras veía la desnudarse- Wow…

\- Todo- Ella tomó su camisa y la abrió con un solo jalón, arrancándole los botones.

De inmediato se sentó en su cintura, de cara a él, cubriéndolo, moviéndose con fuerza.

\- Ho si…- Murmuró él, agarrando su cintura.

\- Fuerte…- Ella se sujetó del respaldo tras su esposo- Fuerte… Sam…

Ambos lo hicieron con lujuria, con cierto aire a desesperación. Samuel no se preocupó por medir su fuerza, sabiendo que eso era precisamente lo que ella quería.

Fue más de media hora de bestialidad, sudor, gemidos, gruñidos y fricción, tratando de saciar un hambre súbita por sus cuerpos.

Todo lo que quedó, fueron los dos, estáticos, abrazados, agitados.

\- Maldito bastardo- Murmuró ella, descansando el rostro en su hombro- En cuanto te recuperes… lo haremos de nuevo…

Drake rio, suavemente.


	54. Chapter 54

It was the fourth day in Giethoorn and they had already have sex a couple of times, in the room and through the trees. At night, after talking about carnal postures, Edna suggested that to improve movement, take one of his belts of his pants and put it on her. Samuel, confused, obeyed, so he placed his belt and closed firmly. After making sure that the belt around her was all right, he took the leather and pulled slightly.

\- I told you- She smiled, on all fours on the bed- Better grip.

\- Now is my turn to prepare- He searched in the bag- Don't move, your posture is perfect.

\- ¿What is it?

\- Don' look ¿Ok?

\- ¿You know that one day you will kill me with a heart attack?

\- Most likely thing is that you be a widow before.

She heard him, doing something with things that sounded buckles. What she did not know was that Sam was getting a waist harness with two consecutive holes. Drako was on the bottom, and above the gap, a false Drako, soft, transparent blue.

Then she felt him caressed her gently with his hands, brushing her buttocks.

\- Just relax- He whispered.

\- I am…

\- I hope so.

Drake took a bottle of lubricant, applied it to him and her, introducing one of his fingers, gently, from behind, preparing her.

Then he took both items on his waist and slowly he placed each in her, entering by two different sites. The plastic in the anus, and he, for his vagina.

\- ¡Oh God!- She trembled, feeling him- ¡Oh God! ¡Samy!

\- Calm, I even started moving...- He caressed her waist.

He very gently began to move, attentive, for if it were too much for her.

\- Use the word if i hurt you- He said- ¿Yes my love?

\- Gooooood...

\- Tell me princess... ¿You want stronger?

\- ¡Yes! ¡Yes! ¡More! ¡Sam! ¡I love you!

\- And I love you, beautiful...

Gradually he was adding power, lubricating from time to time. He loved to feel her body reacted alone, pressing him. He loved to hear her.

\- ¡More!- Edna began to pray- ¡Please! ¡Stronger!

\- ¿Are you sure?

\- ¡Make me scream! ¡Samy! ¡Please!

\- Here I go…

Samuel grabbed her belt, making it really hard. Sometimes even he worry but she was screaming with pleasure, so he did not stop.

\- ¡Gooood!- She buried her face in the pillow- ¡Saaaamy! ¡Goooood! ¡I love you! ¡Keep going! ¡Honey, keep going!

\- Tell me what you like this…- He bit his lip.

\- ¡I love it! ¡I love it! ¡Saaaamy!

Gradually he heard his moans lengthen.

\- ¡Don't stop! ¡Almost…! ¡Samy! Sa...- Edna howled, tensing internally, putting her eyes in white.

\- ¡Fuck! ¡Edy!- Drake exploded with the same force than she.

Both remained static, with their hearts racing a mile, and even their souls out of their bodies. He gently pulled out of her, with dry mouth, watching her fall apart facing the mattress. He ended up imitating her, falling to bed, at her side.

He looked at her, making sure that he had not been widowed, seeing that she was breathing heavily with her face full of sweat.

\- ¿Edy? ¿Are you… okay?- He articulated, tired.

\- God- She laughed, exhausted- That was… amazing…

\- You say it... In anytime... the neighbors will come- He started to take off the harness.

\- ¡Gosh! ¡What a shame!- She turned red- I scream... like madwoman.

\- To hell neighbors- He left the harness on the ground and approached her- I adore you ¿You know?

\- Go away- She hid her face- I feel dirty.

\- Let's take a bath then- He joked, caressing her tousled hair.

\- Don't...

\- My beautiful- He kissed her shoulder- You know that we tend to be relatively quiet of respect for the neighbors. That once, time to time, we become screamers, does not matter.

\- You scream more than I- She looked him at last.

\- To them knowing that my wife is a goddess in bed.

\- No…- She went back into hiding.

\- A while ago you said all, less "no"…

\- Enough- She pushed him a little, red as a tomato.

\- ¿Remember? Make me scream, you said- He smiled.

\- Stop…

\- ¿Or what?

Edna jumped toward him, tickling in his specific points: in his armpits and in his belly button. Samuel began to laugh, trying to shake her off, returning tickling her sides, which began a short pitched battle of laughter and tickling.

\- ¡I give up!- She laughed, to be losing- ¡Stop! ¡Don't!

He stopped, with a little laughter in his body, while he is remaining above her.

\- It's not fair- Shaareim was still laughing- You have advantage.

\- To the early bird, God help him.

\- ¿What? ¡That has nothing to do with nothing!- She started laughing stronger- That does not make any sense…

\- ¿Don't?- He laugh too.

\- No.

Samuel looked her, spellbound. There she was, below him, after sex like beasts, naked, even some sweaty, unkempt, laughing loudly. That laughter was the light of his life. And see how her eyes moistened laughing, with timid wrinkles in her eyes, worth everything.

\- ¿What?- She smiled.

\- ¿What, what?

\- You have that face to be thought things...

\- I think I am in love with you.

Edna laughed again.

\- I love you so much Edna- He kissed her cheek, with tenderness.

\- And I love you, honey... Even I am struggling to breathe with you on top...

He hugged her and completely turned, rolling, leaving him on his back with her on top.

\- ¿Better?- Sam asked.

\- Mjm...- She snuggled into his chest, sighing.

\- All right…

Drake heard a sound on his phone, on the table beside the bed. He stretched out his arm and took it, reading, while using his other hand to stroke the back of Edna.

She stared at him. For a moment she could not believe her luck. Samuel was a amazing man in almost infinite ways. Extremely loving, attentive, intelligent, attractive, and hundreds of virtues more. And there he was, calm, distracted, looking incredibly unique, everything to her. She loved this man too much.

She saw him put the phone aside and look at her.

\- ¿What?- He asked, noting those eyes.

\- ¿Are you real or am I dreaming?- Shaareim muttered.

\- ¿What?- He laugh- I'm real, sweetie.

\- You're so amazing... I doubt my luck, or that i am awake.

\- Look- He put his left hand, showing her the ring- ¿Do you think is enough?

She hugged him, to kiss him hard. And also to recommence another meeting in bed.


	55. Chapter 55

They were nine days where there wasn't place in Giethoorn where they had not done, or at least, that they had not listened them. Under several bridges, near several houses, inside the bathroom of the restaurant, in the boat, under the willows. They made love with sweetness and gentleness, they had sex in very bestial ways. If Edna had not gotten pregnant after that, then it was too late.

They traveled back to New Orleans, where they had to go through Nate's house, since most of the things they had bought on their honeymoon, would be there.

Both also stopped at three different pharmacies, to buy a pregnancy test in each, and they stopped directly in the house of Nathan.

\- ¡Hey!- Greeted Nathan, hugging the two visitors- ¡You returned!

\- ¡Hello boys!- Elena greeted- ¿When you came back?

\- Just now- Said Samuel- We came directly.

\- ¿Edna?- Fisher look her- ¿You've lost weight?

\- Can be- She laugh- After what we have walked...

\- And the nine-day marathon sex- Sam said.

\- ¡True!- Shaareim quickly took a bag- ¡I go to the bathroom!

\- ¡Wait!- Samuel took her hand- A kiss for good luck.

Both were given a long, hard kiss, before Edna ran to the bathroom.

\- ¿What the hell?- Nathan looked- You two are so rare...

\- Patience- Smiled Samuel- ¿Elena? ¿Everything all right in there?

\- Yes- Fisher said- They are beginning to show symptoms.

\- ¿¡You heard sweetheart!?- Yelled Sam, looking towards the bathroom- ¡Elena already have symptoms!

\- ¡I'm a fucking Terrier, Samy!- She yelled, back- ¡I can hear from here! ¡Get started to give them the gifts, this will take me a while!

\- ¡I miss you!

\- ¡I love you!

The oldest of Drake sought the things that had come from their honeymoon, giving them things they had found, gifts, nonsense, souvenirs.

While later, Shaareim get out of the bathroom, with serious face.

\- ¿Edy?- Samuel looked at her, standing, less euphoric- ¿What? ¿What happened?

\- ¡Three of three!- She laugh at last, hugging him.

\- ¡Oh my God! ¿¡Really!?- He squeezed hard-¡Edy!

\- ¿What?- Nathan said- ¿Three what?

\- ¡Oh God!- Elena stood, understanding - ¿¡You are pregnant!?

\- ¡Yes!- She hugged her.

\- ¿¡Sam!?- Nate took his brother's arm- ¡You're gonna make me uncle!

\- ¡I'm gonna be a dad!- He smiled, with his eyes beginning to fill with tears- ¡I'm gonna be a dad! ¡Oh my God!

\- ¡Samy!- Edna hugged him to see him very emotional- Honey…

\- I am sorry…- He moaned- I dont know… I do not know what is happening to me… I did not think... I would like this...

\- It's fine darling- She wiped his cheek with her hand- Daddy Sam...

\- Edy…- He rest his face with her.

\- ¿When did you decide this?- Fisher asked.

\- When we were in Giethoorn- Muttered Samuel, away only slightly.

\- ¿Remember when I sent to you a photo barely arrived?- Edna said- ¿And I asked how you were doing? Well, that made us think, so we discussed briefly and we decided it was a good time.

\- Very briefly...

\- He was very obsessed with the idea of me pregnant there... So we had sex all the time.

\- No details please- Asked Nathan.

\- You did it as the best- She stroked his cheek.

Samuel smiled, before kneeling in front of her, then he lifted her blouse slightly and gently he kissed her underbelly, with great tenderness.

\- Hello Baby…- He said, with slightly trembling voice- It's me… dad. You'll hear me... Everyday… until you can see me...

\- You know he can not hear you ¿Don't you?- Nate said, seeing Edna caressing the hair of his brother- It's just a bunch of cells.

\- Leave him alone- Shaareim defended him- I can hear him.

He kissed her belly again, before rising.

\- Hey, Elena- Edna approached her.

\- ¿What?- Fisher smiled.

\- Look- She placed her stomach with her- So they know each other.

\- You are so dumb- She laugh.

\- Stay quiet both- Nathan pulled the phone- I'll send a photo to Sully.

\- ¿Then you send me?- Sam asked.

\- Sure- He photographed- Done.

\- Writes "Your grandchildren greet you"- Elena smiled.

The four laughed broadly.

Edna and Samuel finally returned home. Even when the trip was amazing, they were also extremely happy to return home, full with suitcases and stuff.

\- Hello house- Edna took a deep breath, rediscovering the peculiar scent of their love nest.

\- Hello- Samuel placed a very thin voice, as if he were the home.

\- Silly- She laugh- It's midafternoon ¿You want me to make coffee?

\- ¿Will it be good for the baby?

\- Relax, in these instances, nothing will do too much damage to him.

\- We must get you a good gynecologist... and a pediatrician...- He started walking- ¡And start fixing the room!

\- Samy- She took his hand- Stop. Hardly if have a week, or less. There are nine months even, so relax. Go to accommodate some things, I will do coffee.

\- First thing's first…

He knelt before her, again, to kiss her belly, gently.

\- Hello Baby- Samuel said- You'll like our house.

And then he kissed her again, deeply, with eyes closed, caressing her legs.

\- Samy...- She called him, caressing his hair.

\- ¿Mjm?- He did not stop.

He slightly lowered her pants, to kiss below, introducing his tongue to her belly.

\- Got damn- She moaned, with heart pounding in her chest- You excite me so fast...

\- Mjm...- He undid her pants.

\- Wait… I miss our bed...

Drake stood to kiss her, libidinously stick his hands under her clothes. Edna caressed his crotch, hard lump that was it so appetizing.

Then they walk, to their bed, to celebrate the news with a good dose of sex.


	56. Chapter 56

Hemily Stefson was the obstetrician and gynecologist that would accompany the couple Drake and would monitor the state of the baby until the birth. She had been a recommendation of Elena, as she was also her patient.

She was a young woman, of Spanish mother, very kind and loving when she should relax new mothers, and also known to be very direct in terms of truths and very firm when was necessary, for the welfare of pregnancy.

They came to her in the first two weeks of pregnancy, and she gave them all suggestions, comments, duties.

\- Now, you tell me that you do not ever drink- Continued Hemily, as for an hour, in her office, in its second consultation- This is perfect, and do not ever start now.

\- No, i am not crazy- Edna laugh.

\- I know that you only are in the first month, but also good start mentioning other things...

\- ¿What?- Samuel is concerned- Do not scare me doctor.

\- It's nothing serious. For example, it is not unusual to you, get sick from the flu or something, and also, considering that you are sexually very active...

\- Wait ¿How do you know that?- Edna was warned- I did not say nothing...

\- I'm gynecologist too, Edna... And it sounds ugly, but I've seen enough vaginas to identify one that is "used" regularly.

\- Oh God…- She turned red, completely.

\- ¿So?- Drake coughed slightly.

\- It is very likely that Edna has an increased in her sexual desire- Said the gynecologist- It is totally normal and, as I say, there is no problem with the baby. Only they should have some minimum precaution when you have about seven months, mostly because the belly is quite big and you may not have certain positions.

\- ¿Seriously?- She asked- ¿Not even… hard... sex...?

\- Well, It depends on how hard. Remember to protect the stomach. None of asphyxiation.

\- We do not practice that- Sam muttered.

\- Then do not worry.

\- But…- He thought- Not affect him the movement...

\- No. You can have sex quietly.

That was a relief.

With the second month of pregnancy, Edna began to notice her slight changes in her mood, her mind, her body, her life in general.

She had finished bathing and dry, naked, had been standing in front of a large mirror in the room. She stood aside, seeing that tiny belly that had grown, she touched imperceptibly, thinking about everything and nothing.

Her husband had seen her. He smiled, because that was something she was doing very often.

The next day, even when already it is quite late, Shaareim had not up. The previous night Samuel had noticed her slightly off, so he did not rush for taking sleep. But over the course of the morning, occasionally he heard her coughing, even when he is in the living room. Cough that was not heard at all well.

Almost at noon, he went up to the room and slowly walked to her side of the bed. He knelt on the floor, near the head, to look her better. It was when he noticed that her skin was imperceptibly red, and her breathing, besides being somewhat accelerated, sounded as if whistling.

\- Edy...- He caressed her skin, noticing it hot- Edy, wake up.

\- ¿What…?- She opened her eyes, coughing.

\- ¿How do you feel, darling?

\- Regular…

\- ¿You want to go to the doctor?

\- It's a flu, Sam... It will go...- She coughed- You better take away... I do not want you to catch one...

\- No way. I will go to the pharmacy, to see what I get. ¿Do you need anything before I leave?

She negate, gently. She felt him give her a big kiss on the forehead and out quickly.

When Edna was sure he was gone, slowly she got up from the bed, coughing harder. She acknowledged that her gynecologist had warned, could get sick, but it would not be serious.

And a demon. She had slept like shit. Her body ached, her head, her eyes, was cold, sweating, coughing. At least her nose was not stuffy. She knew those symptoms, common flu.

Step by step went to the bathroom to urinate and wash her face, congealing herself.

She slowly returned to her bed, seeing that the sheets were soaked and both her panties and her sleeping shirt, too. She took them off, looked clean clothes. She lay down while trying to put her pants, but she fell asleep without realizing it.

Something woke her, while later. She looked at Samuel, placing the trousers that had been half-hearted.

\- Oh- She murmured- I fell asleep.

\- I know… ¿What you get up, princess?- He helped her sit up.

\- I was bored... in bed... and soaked.

\- I did not get much ¿You know?- He knelt in front of her- But today I'll take good care of you. I will make my stew for regiments.

\- I'm not hungry, Samy.

\- I know- He took her hands- But you must eat well, have strength, for you and our baby ¿Yes?

\- Mjm- She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

\- ¿You want me to bring it to bed or would you rather go dawn?

\- Go dawn…

I want to keep you company.

\- Well, I'll lift you in my arms ¿Yes?

\- No. If you fall with me down the stairs...- She stood up slowly- Also, I want to walk.

The week passed with her eating the highly caloric stew to her husband, taking hot showers, staying under the covers, drinking much hot tea, all under the watchful overprotective eyes of Samuel.


	57. Chapter 57

p class="MsoNormal"Samuel, leaning against the bathroom door, looked at his wife, in its third month of pregnancy, while she washed her mouth. His poor wife had had an attack of nausea severe enough that had forced her to vomit. Normal in her state./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She washed her face, dried slowly and she looked in the mirror. She sigh, not completely recovered, clinging to the sink, seeing her hideous face, bags under her eyes, her gaunt appearance, her hair tied badly to prevent get into the toilet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Shit- She felt something turn up the stomach, although it was just a burp to the caliber of a man- God./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- At least it was only air- He smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Anyway… I don't think i have anything more to puke... I think expels... My first birthday…- She burped again- Ajjj.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Nate told me that Elena was the same... If it helps you, princess./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- I suppose…- She looked back in the mirror- God... I look, how I feel... horrible…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- I envy your husband- He joked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Seriously, Sam...- She looked at him- Look at me… I look like right out of a hangover... And that never had one... I'm awful.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"- You are pregnant./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- And awful- She walked to the bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He saw her sit slowly, scruffy, sighed as she stroked her belly. Yes, she was a mess, but demons he loved her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Still looking her from the bathroom, he began humming a song, making her look./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Yspan style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"ea, i live for little moments like that/span- He singing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿What?- She looked at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Aspan style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"nd I know she's not perfect… but she tries so hard for me… /span- He continued- Aspan style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"nd I thank god that she isn't… cause how boring would that be…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sam- She smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Yea I live for little moments… when she steals my heart again… and doesn't even know it/span...- He smiled, sitting beside her- ¿Do you want me to sing the entire song?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- I know what it is, Samy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Does not matter- He hugged her gently./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He gently started again, singing the whole song, whose lyrics are fairly applied to her, caressing her belly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"By the time he finished, she just curled up in his arms and began to mourn./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Those hormones...- Drake caressed her hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No…- She moaned- Your…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿I?- He feigned astonishment- ¿So much bad life you have with me?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Stop… Fool…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laugh, cradling her, is trying to get her out of her hormonal maelstrom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The woman was checking baby catalogs online, trying to find some other useful thing, sitting at the kitchen table and with a monumental bag of chips ham, open./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her husband looked at her, approaching, with his phone his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Edy...- He pulled the chair and gently sat next- I have news./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Of what?- She looked him over her glasses, while he is eating a chip./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Oh God… those glasses…- He trembled slightly, delighting./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ok, ok- She removed them- ¿Better?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Yes, I'm sorry- He returned from his mind- You know that these make me very excited.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"- I know- She ate another chip and sucked her fingers- ¿What news?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Stop being so sensual, mommy- He murmured- Nate and Elena already know the sex of the baby./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿¡Seriously!? ¿¡What is it!?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Awwwwww- She smiled, eating a handful of chips- Little thing…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- And they gave her a name./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Already? ¿Which?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Cassie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Awwwwwwwwwww- She smiled, eating more chips- As you mother... Awwwww.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Relax your gluttony- He pushed aside the package- ¿You know we have to think of names for ours?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Yes… ¿Your? ¿Do you plan any?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sure…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Does any it is not a pirate?- She interrupted him- You told me all pirates names in the world./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Well… Apparently I have not thought any...- He ate a chip./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sam- She knocked softly- Only you would put a pirate name if the name is good. I will not raise any Blackbeard./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡That's not a pirate name!- He was offended from his corner more nerd- ¡Blasphemy!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- But… there is one that I like it, but you'll become incredibly unbearable.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Which?- He smiled, bringing her a chip into her mouth and watching her eat- You eat whatever I approach you, you are very easy to poison./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Mjm- She sucked one of his fingers./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- God...- He looked at her- Tell me the name before you finish me exciting./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- But only if male... Henry./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿¡Seriously!?- He was surprised- ¿¡As Avery!?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Just relax… I like that name, either pirate or not./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Thanks my sweet autumn rain... And I have the name, if it's a girl- He came very close- But you'll cry./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- I cry all the time, Samy... It is nothing new./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Fine… If is female... I'd like be called Kalisha./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿What…?- She looked him, rapt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Yeah, like your mother. I know you loved her very much, and you could not enjoy her. So, i fis a she, you can enjoy a Kalisha for the rest of your life./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Samy- Edna began to cry./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- And here is hormoedna, the tomatedna sister- He hug her, kissing her head- Small silly.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Thanks honey…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He smiled, they would have a Kalisha Drake or Henry Drake. Great in both cases./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The son that Sam sing is span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Little Moments by Brad Paisley/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Well i'll never forget the first time i heard,span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"That pretty mouth say that dirty word/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"and i can't even remember now what she backed my truck into/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"but she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"That i couldn't even act like i was mad/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"yea i live for little moments like thatspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Well that's like just last year on my birthday,span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She lost all track of time and burnt the cake/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"and every smoke detector in the house was goin' offspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"And she was just about to cry till i took her in my arms/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"and i tried not to let her see me laughspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Yea i live for little moments like that/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"and i know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"and I thank god that she isn't cause how boring would that be/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"it's the little imperfections, it's the sudden change in plansspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holding hands/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"yea i live for little moments like that/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"when she's layin on my shoulder on the sofa in the darkspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"And about the time she falls asleep so does my right armspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"And i want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"But she looks so much like an angel that i don't want to wake her up/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Yea i live for little moments when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know itspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Yea i live for little moments like that/span /p 


	58. Chapter 58

For when was four months pregnant, the sexual desire to Edna had catapulted, to levels where Samuel sometimes he not enough. There were days where she needed to have three or four orgasms, several times a day. He did not complain, but really worried so much bestiality, even when her gynecologist repeated that everything was fine.

And he was in front of strange requests in irregular hours. The last was a salad of cucumbers at one o'clock in the morning.

It was near dinnertime, Edna came to her husband, anxious.

\- Samy...- She snuggled into his chest, looking- I'm hungry…

\- ¿A whim? ¿You want to ask something? ¿A pizza?- He caressed her back.

\- No- Slowly she kissed his jaw- I'm hungry for you…

\- Ho- He smiled- ¿Seriously? ¿Anything specific?

\- I want to suck you- She whispered in his ear- So much.

\- Lord…- He groaned, feeling the erection- Princess… Yput me hard...

\- Ñam- She smiled, taking his hand and starting up the stairs- And I want my pink toy.

\- What you ask me, princess...

In bed, Drake placed the league on her thigh and the device off, inside her vagina. He kissed her belly widely before starting to undress him, too.

\- ¿You have realized we still have chocolat lubricant?- He finished off his shirt.

\- Wow- She looked at him, with lustful eyes- Damn genius.

\- My little gourmand- He approached her, noticing as she stared at his cock- Look to you, you devour me with your eyes.

\- I want it so much…

He sat on the edge of the bed, placing a pillow so she kneel down smoothly and he lit the vibrator device.

\- Samy- She rejoiced, caressing his legs- Oh...

\- That's…- He saw her nipples gently tighten- Look to you…

\- I need you…

\- Let's see how hungry are you...- Samuel muttered.

He took the lubricant, a drop was placed on his index finger and he held it up. Edna started sucking his finger, anxious, savoring the chocolat, with a huge dose of cravings.

\- Wow...- He caressed her cheek with his other hand- Know that you will do me excited me so much...

He watched her suck harder.

\- Calm- He gently removed his finger- Leave something for Drako.

\- Oh...

Samuel placed a drop on the tip of his own tongue, and he left slightly extended, before moving eyebrows, calling her. She immediately approached and she sucked his tongue, with lust, then kiss him at length, thirsts.

\- My princess- He gently separated- I'll give you a way.

He took the lubricant and slowly he made her a trail in his own body, through their tattoos and neck, his chest, his scars, his stomach, and soaked all the dick.

\- To eat- He growled, anxious.

Shaareim began to kiss and lick his neck, while her hand, filled with lubricant, began to gently caress the tip of his penis, making him start to moan.

\- I love…- She went down his chest- When you're so hard...

\- Princess…- He groaned.

The woman was sucking his scars, caressing his belly extensively with her free hand, while squeezing his penis.

And under more, to lick his dick from the base to the tip, as a great ice cream flavor meat and chocolate.

\- Oh… shit…- He groaned, shuddering softly.

\- ¿You like this?- She whispered, rubbing the tip of his tongue.

\- Oh yeah… Shit... Yes...- He smiled, excited- Look to you… You are so... beautiful... Suck it...

Edna began to suck him, gently, very slow, enjoying feel him so hot.

\- ¡Oh God…!- He gently stroked her hair- How nice you suck... Honey... You're a delight...

The woman caressed his testicles, rubbing his penis with different parts of her mouth.

\- Yes… Yes...- Sam muttered- You love it ¿Ha? You're... my beautiful wife... Suck it...

But his body was too ready, she felt, so she sped up a bit for a couple of minutes before he began to shake.

\- I am…- He groaned, tensing a little- Almost... Edy...

She sucked a little harder, hearing his heavy breathing and shortness, feeling the slight tremor of his legs, their moans increased in volume. All to feel his liquid falling on her tongue, swallow it, cleaning.

\- Damn…- He sighed- Look at me…

Edna climbed the eyes, smiling, seeing him agitated and sweaty.

\- I love you princess…- He caressed her cheek tenderly- I love you…

Shaareim sucked one of the nearby fingers, and then return to suck his cock, even slightly hard. She knew how sensitive he was now.

\- ¡God! ¡Yes!- He shuddered- ¡Princess!

\- Honey- She squeezed his penis with both hands, feeling him stiffen- Give me more lubricant ¿You want?

\- ¡Oh shit!- He trembled, trying to grab the bottle of lubricant.

\- Give me taste honey...- She smiled, rubbing his tip firmly with her fingers- You can… Come on…

\- ¡God!- He opened the lubricant, awkwardly.

He saw her open her mouth, while squeezing, and laboriously he placed a gentle stream of lubricant flavour chocolat in his penis in her mouth.

\- Thanks my love- She licked her lips.

Her mouth returned to suck him, hard, making obscene noises and highly provocative.

\- There… There…- Sam whimpered, sometimes rolling his eyes- My God… What a pleasure… So delight... God...

She's loved watching him in that way, so hard, excited and completely entranced.

And after a few minutes hyper sensitive, worked with such vigor, his belly tickles again.

\- Don't stop…- He complained, almost plaintively- Edy... I'll... I'll...

She concentrated to give him all the strength she could. She heard him shout and complain, tense under her mouth, interrupt the chocolat flavor with some flavor to him. She made sure not to leave anything and gently she released him, reddened but weak.

She looked at him, sweaty, limply. Smiling, Edna sat beside him, gently leaning her ear to his chest, hearing his heart galloped and feeling the chest rise and fall quickly.

\- Thanks for the food- She laugh, moved smoothly.

\- You're welcome…- Whispered, slightly increasing the power of her vibrator.

\- ¡Samy!- She smiled, happy.

\- You have to enjoy- He lay her beside him- And I have to eat.

Gently he spread her legs, seeing her totally wet, with threads of liquid.

He crouched down in her vagina, running his tongue very slowly, seeing her tremble. He licked her clitoris, slowly, hearing her explode in a noisy orgasm.

\- ¡More!- She begged, agitated- ¡Give me more! ¡I want another! ¡Please!

Samuel placed the apparatus to the máximum and he started sucking her clitoris hard.

\- ¡Yes! ¡Yes!- She exclaiming, clinging to bed- ¡I love you! ¡More! ¡More, honey! ¡Don't stop!

Half a minute later, Edna have a long scream again, this time calming down entirely.

\- Thanks for the food- He smiled.

She laughed softly, delighted by her husband.


	59. Chapter 59

Shaareim slowly went home. With five months pregnant, taking the daily walk around the neighborhood, began to be somewhat strenuous. Obviously, close, stuck like a guardian angel, Samuel watched every step she took.

\- You were right- She walked slowly to the couch- I have to reduce some of the streets... God it is exhausting...

\- ¿Do you want water, princess?- He helped her sit up.

\- No, honey, I'm fine. Just tired...- She looked him- Come... Relax with me...

\- Sure, but first...

Samuel placed a cushion on the small table opposite the sofa, and gently he pulled her shoes, to turn up her feet on the cushion.

Then gently he sat beside her, settling, allowing his wife to snuggle in his arms and resting on his chest. He heard her sigh, while his arm around her.

\- ¿Better?- He kissed her forehead.

\- Yes…- She smiled- Thanks honey.

\- Is nothing, you're carrying that belly so...- He stroked her belly- Lovely…

\- You are lovely- She pulled his face, caressing his chin- My Samy...

Softly they kissed, for a while, dedicating only love.

Then she stood still, enjoying the warmth of her husband, until something startled.

\- ¿Edy?- He looked at her.

Shaareim quickly took one of his hands and placed it in her underbelly, waiting. Shortly after both they felt smooth movement under the skin.

\- Samy...- Her eyes became wet.

\- God...- He smiled, excited, placing better his hand- Hello Baby…

\- It seems that he… or she… likes to kiss us- She laugh softly.

\- Let's see…

He kissed her again, deep and smooth, with the hand careful to the baby. A couple of minutes later, he moved again.

\- There it is- She laugh- Maybe don't want to share me...

\- I'm sorry baby- He rubbed her belly- She is mine…

They both laughed together.

\- Do not forget that tomorrow we have to go with Stefson- He reminded her- To see if this monster who hits you from within is Henry or Kalisha.

\- ¿What do you prefer it?- She looked at him.

\- I do not care, I'll adore him, whoever is.

\- ¿You know you'll be a great father?

\- You too…

\- I do not know…

\- I said you too- He tickled her.

\- ¡Don't!- She laugh- ¡Stop! ¡You will make me piss in my pants!

\- Only I stop because that's not nice to clean- He kissed her cheek- We already had that accident... Nothing nice.

\- Nothing nice- She laugh.

Edna was lying on the stretcher of her obstetrician's office. Beside her, taking her hand, her husband.

And Hemily, mounting her blouse to put the liquid for ultrasound.

\- ¡God!- Edna was startled- ¿What you can not put it a while yo warm? It is cold…

\- It must be cold- She started rubbing the head of the probe in her belly with gel- Or it would spoil. ¿You want to buy one before coming here and heat it on the way? It is not cheap.

\- I'll warm you belly later- Muttered Samuel, winking.

\- Fool- Edna hit him.

\- ¿Are you going to stay still, Edna?- She look through her lenses- ¿Or you want me to put more gel?

\- I am sorry- She laugh.

\- By the way, Dr- Said Samuel- If you can see if boy or girl, don't tell us. Write it down. We want a bit of intrigue to get home.

\- And "celebrate"- Hemily smiled, quizzically- I can do that.

\- Hemily... God- Edna blushed.

\- Well, well... Let's see...

For a while the doctor stood by showing them the baby, the parts, and even she allowed them to hear his heart. Fortunately, was healthy.

Before leaving, Stefson wrote in a paper and she folded it several times.

\- Take- She gave it to Edna- It looked perfectly. Go to celebrate.

\- Thanks doctor- Sam smiled.

Once home, both sat on the couch.

\- Read it- Edna gave him the paper- I am very nervous.

\- Let's see- He straightened paper, smiled broadly and he reads brokenly- "The girl is fine, congratulations."

\- Oh God- Shaareim groaned- ¿Will we have a girl?

\- Yes…- He knelt on the floor and kissed her belly- Kalisha, Kaly, child... Hello... I'm Dad...

\- Lord...- She sobbed.

\- Princess…- He hug her- You'll give me a daughter... thank you...

The two were crying stupidly. They would have officially a Kalisha Drake.

Long after Samuel sent an emotional message to his brother.

"We went with Stefson. Guess what, you will have a niece. Kalisha. Your little Cassie will have a cousin to play with. "

Now they knew they were expecting a lady, the night came with a desire to celebrate.

Barely they were stripped naked, Edna sat gently on his legs, facing him.

\- Sweetie…- She murmured.

\- Hello- He smiled, knowing her voice- ¿Is there something specific you want today?

\- Yes- She smiled tenderly, stroking his cheeks.

\- Tell me.

\- First I want to know if you like my breasts...

\- ¿Are you kidding? I like everything about you. ¿Why do you ask?

He saw her bite her lower lip as she clung to him more and let her bust slightly increased, near his face.

\- Oh...- Understood Drake, stroking her back- This will be exquisite.

Sam raised his hands, gently brushing her breasts, feeling her smooth warm skin. His large hands took and squeezed gently, rubbing them, noting how incredibly soft they were. He touched her auras and nipples swollen, he gathered, he rubbed, and then devote himself to suck them, soft and deep, sucking the tips, licking slowly while caress.

And he loved doing. He love feel its roundness, its scent, its softness, and even more when he heard sounds of pleasure delicate issue because of that. Also when he felt her hands stroking his head, his shoulders, or sometimes squeeze a little against her own body.

He soon realized that she was getting wet from the waist, evidence of how much she was enjoying it.

While sucking, he lifted her a little with his strong arms and he laid her down gently, since her belly reduced mobility. He put her legs on his shoulders and gently he introduced therein, penetrating slowly.

\- You're so delicious...- She murmured- I can't stop…

\- Nor I…- He kissed her legs.

\- God...- She stroked her own breasts- I can't take anymore…

He knew she was too excited to continue postponing. He held her legs with both arms, moving his own waist with all the speed he could. He looked at her, as she twisted and she stands facing the sky.

\- Goooood...- She moaned, holding bed- Just theereeee... Saaaammy...

Drake smiled a little tired, nonstop to penetrate, happy to see her give a long cry and feel her body reach ecstasy.

Gently he left her, seeing her happy, moving.

\- I love these nights- She laugh.

\- Mjm- He smiled.

Without the woman noticing, Sam licked a couple of fingers. Then he introduced the index and middle fingers through her vagina, gently, and the ring finger and little finger in her anus.

\- Oh yes…- She smiled, shaking her waist, automatically- Yes… Yes…

\- Tell me… ¿Why do you like so much this?- He leave his hand still.

\- Samy...- She looked at him.

\- Tell me- He moved barely his hand.

\- Mmmm…- She licked her lips- Is that… I feel double pleasure...

\- I get it. Then I want you to suck me, as only you can do, ¿Ok?

\- Yes my love- She moved her body- But give it to me...

\- ¿How do you say?- He waved his hand.

\- Ohh... Please…

\- Good girl…

Gently he began to move the hand, while he is using the other to hold her waist. He did so soft, slow and deep, seeing detail as a liquid between transparent and whitish out of her.

\- ¿You like slowly?- Asked him, taking out and putting slowly.

\- Yeeesss... Gooood...

But beyond do it slow, Edna had an orgasm soon enough.

\- Give it to me- She begged, agitated- Let me suck it...

Samuel went to bed, staying on all fours on her head, so she could suck his penis without the belly bother her. Immediately he saw her suck with despair.

\- ¡God!- He was loved, gulping- I love when you do that...

He stilled, holding, trembling every time the feeling wear limits, noting her tongue delving into his folds, her warm hands in his testicles.

\- ¡Fuck!- He clenched his fists, leaving eyes- ¡Edy!

Samuel felt the frenzy of movement in his crotch, eliciting a powerful tremor that forced him to scream. Tired, he looked at her, laughed softly.

\- I love it when you shake- She said.

\- Damn goddess...

Both blessed to motherhood.


	60. Chapter 60

Both had returned after almost a full day out. Complicated, now that Edna was seven months pregnant. But we had to go. The little Cassie was born, healthy, big and beautiful. And after spending time with new parents, Samuel and Edna bought toys for both girls. Buy it got out of control and they ended with the trunk and back seat of the car, full of things.

Now detracted rest.

Edna was naked, lying face up near the edge of the bed, while Samuel, also naked, was massaging her feet and legs with oil. Fluid retention made her hurt pretty much to poor mother.

He had then gone to gently massage her enormous belly.

\- Samy...- She whispered, looking him- If you have cold get dressed. I asked you to nake just to enjoy my views.

\- I'm fine- He smiled, standing near her head.

\- You have a such beautiful body- She caressed his thigh with the back of her hand.

\- Thanks sweetie- He smiled again, rubbing on both sides of her belly- You too.

\- Yeah right…

\- Do not start ¿You want?

\- It's okay- She laugh gently- A little bit up…

He raised his hands slowly.

\- Up- She turned to ask.

Samuel laughed softly, the area she asked, was in her breasts. Gently he began to rub, hearing how automatically changed the way she breathe.

\- ¿You like this, Princess?- He asked- ¿Are you hot?

\- Yes… both…- She whispered- God... I love when you touch me...

\- And I love touching you... More when you have grown breasts...

Drake again placed oil to rub her breasts, caressing them with tenderness, just tighten them, touching them. Really loved to see his hands on them.

For a moment she looked at his side, near her head. The huge cock was so close that she could touch it. Big, hard, fully erect, with his reddened glans, exposing a small drop at the tip.

She saw, realizing how she devoured him with her eyes.

\- ¿You want it?- He asked, stroking her belly.

\- Always- She smiled- I love seeing you like this...

\- ¿You know? You never saw me masturbate- He stood near- ¿You want to see me?

\- Please- She licked her lips.

Samuel smiled. He took a little oil and applied it to himself, his chest and stomach, so that his skin will be bright and appealing to the eye. After he take more oil, and lowered his hand, grabing his erection, moving slowly.

\- All…- He growled- Every time... I masturbated me... I always thought... in you…

\- ¿When was the last time?

\- In Brazil… ¿Remember... the massage... I gave you? I went… as hard as now...

\- Sweetie…- She smiled, touched his stomach.

\- ¿You like it? Tell me... Tell me you like it...

\- I love it- She started masturbating herself, watching- Samy...

\- Oh yeah…- He looked at her while rubbing the tip- You're... a dirty... girl...

And for a while they were seeing each other, busy pleasuring and see the lust in foreign hands.

Drake soon saw her move a little, breathe in a way that I knew.

\- Give me that mommy- He swiftly remove her hand, to put his fingers in her vagina and masturbate her hard- Daddy will give you an orgasm.

\- ¡Samy!

For her, this man was a blessing. He wrested two consecutive orgasms without letting her finish her last breath.

Edna had entered a moment. She was thirsty and bored of be sitting, so slowly she walked from the back porch into the kitchen, leaving Samuel alone, with the swing who he was trying to join.

It was a slow, leisurely ride. Her bloody nine-month belly drains her energies for each step. Slowly she drank water, looking at a big blue bag. The Blue Bag. The bag was there, waiting since a couple of weeks, when nature gave the right time.

She felt a contraction and put the glass carefully. She checked her watch, to control the time. That would help her to concéntrate and to know if it was something more serious.

Another damn contraction, strong, very soon to the other. And she felt something warm recorrerle go through the legs, under her wide dress. She had not urinated.

\- Oh- She got scared- ¡Samy!

She took a couple of steps and she leaned against the wall.

\- ¡Sam!- She shouted aided by a contraction.

Samuel entered through the back door as pursued by a demon, scared, with big eyes. He look at her, watching the small puddle of liquid behind.

\- ¡Oh God!- He trembled- ¿Edy? ¿Is coming?

\- Yes…- She started breathing as she had learned.

\- Calm- He held her- Breathe...

While driving fast, Drake was watching her. He saw her send a tiny message to Elena, before a contraction did complain her.

\- Au...- She moaned, achy, clinging to a handle that he had set for her.

\- Breathe...- He reminded her.

\- I am trying…- He groaned.


	61. Chapter 61

Edna had gone into labor fast enough to what was usual. Instead of delaying hours, like most, in half an hour she was already surrounded by nurses, with Samuel at the head, and her obstetrician giving orders.

\- ¡Shit! - She cried, with a contraction.

\- Breathe princess- Drake held her hands.

\- Patience Edna- Hemily said, by auscultation in her crotch- Not long. Go getting ready to start pushing ¿Yes?

\- God, God…- Shaareim panicked, sweaty- Samy... I'm afraid...

\- Calm- He kissed her head- You'll do fine, honey.

\- I... I... ¡Don't! – She shouted with a contraction.

\- Here I am- Samuel said.

\- Edna, breathes like I taught you- Said Hemily- With the next contraction, push.

Soon she was forced to push hard, with a powerful contraction, forcing her to mourn and strong grab the hands her husband.

\- ¡All right!- Said her doctor- Very good! Breathe, cute... and push again.

\- You're right, honey...- He told Samuel.

The scene was repeated even more pain.

\- ¡The head is outside! - Said Hemily- ¡One last time Edna! ¡Hard!

And this time it was worse, longer. She felt her soul cracking much as her body.

\- ¡That's!- Samuel felt the grip of women, aching hands- ¡Come on! ¡With force princess, come on!

He saw tears of pain, sweating, shouting, until a little squeak appeared, bringing a slight relief. Kalisha came shouting loudly.

\- ¡Very good Edna!- Smiled the obstetrician.

\- You did Edy...- He kissed her forehead soaked- You did it…

After a few moments, A nurse appeared with a red lump, still crying and dirty, wrapped in blankets.

\- Look who's here- Said the woman, approaching Kalisha- Hello…

Samuel looked at the baby, with moist eyes. Your baby. His little.

\- Finally…- He smiled, just stroking her little cheek- Hello Kaly... Child...

He was smiling, excited, while they are approaching her daughter to Edna.

But something was not right. Edna turned away, crying. In addition to fatigue, he saw sadness in her.

\- ¿Edy?- Samuel worried.

\- Is ok dad- Told the nurse- Mom is tired, let her recover a little ¿Yes? You can come out now, we clean up the baby and will see her again. Go...

Drake came out, looking at his wife, weeping silently, tired, in a swirl of nurses.

In the hallway, his brother and sister in law came quickly.

\- ¡Hey!- Nathan hugged him- ¡That was fast!

\- ¿How is Kaly?- Elena smiled with Cassie her arms- ¿It's okay?

\- Yes… Yes…- Samuel smiled, barely.

\- ¿Sam?- His brother was suspected- ¿What's up?

\- Is Edy...- His eyes welled- She did not want our little... Neither looked her... God...

\- Samuel- Fisher approached- Take it easy. She may have a post partum depression...

\- ¿What?

\- Look- Elena sat on a bench, tucking her baby- I had an aunt who happened that... It usually happens when born, but it will go away in a couple of weeks, do not worry.

\- But… ¿Why?- He sat next- If she was happy... until yesterday.

\- You have no idea the chemical disaster that the childbirth producing in the brain of the mother... She just you need time.

\- You should ask advice from Stefson- Nate said- That give you details.

While later, her obstetrician left the room, with the little baby cleaner, wrapped, without mourn.

\- Dad Drake- She smiled- Look who's here.

\- Kaly...- He stretched her in his arms and took her, with all the care in the world- Hello cute... Hello... It's me, Daddy...

\- Is beautiful...- Elena whispered, approaching too.

\- Hello niece- Nathan smiled- I am the uncle Nate...

\- She weighed 7.7 pounds- Said Stefson- Large and healthy...

\- Thanks doctor- Samuel smiled, cradling her daughter.

\- It is a pleasure. By the way, you do not look first-timer, you do it right.

\- Stefson...- Samuel became seriously- ¿What happened to Edy? ¿She is okay? ¿Did she see her?

\- She don't…- Murmured the woman.

\- ¿What?- He got scared- ¿What's wrong with her?

\- Of course, with the previous diagnosis... Postpartum depression.

\- ¿Is it something I did?

\- You need to calm down and listen me, and start understanding that she does not hate her baby. Edna has a huge chemical imbalance in her brain, it is very common, and it is also very common in cases where was traumatic events in the childhood of the mother. And she has plenty of that. She do not need drugs, or hospitalization, or anything like that, just give her time, She was "activated" by herself in a few weeks, a month at most. Of course, when you bring the baby in a month, for checkup, if Edna has not recovered, I'll to tell you what to do.

\- ¿What do I do in the meantime? ¿How do I feed her?

\- Edna is not going to oppose to give her milk. When Kalisha is hungry, you approach her or even you take out her breast yourself, no matter. The baby will drink automatically.

\- ¿But if Edy not want to breastfeed?

\- She is depressive, no psychopath. And she is a newly formed mother, her instinct will force her to feed the baby, she never hurt her. The worst that can happen, is that Edna cry every time she milk.

\- God- He rubbed his forehead.

\- You'll have to be strong, Samuel... She will mourn a lot. She will mourn when hear mourn her daughter, when see her, when do not see her... You just let her relax, calm down. But above all, let her see you. Beyond all chemicals that they are clouding her mind, behind, she is, Edna, that draws if see her husband caring for her daughter. One day she reach the peak, you must be careful, because it is the only time it can be dangerous.

\- ¿Dangerous?- He got scared.

\- In cases like her, that is the time when maybe, she think about suicide.

\- Oh no... No...

\- Do not let her alone all day, and nothing will happen, calm- She patted his arm- And after that, it will be better, little by little. One day she will be as always, a little sad and surely with feelings of guilt. Anyway, relax, I will always help you. Now you have to enter, leave the girl, and saying goodbye to both, we have to make the medical checkup, her and her mother. Early tomorrow, if all goes well, you take to home both ¿Yes?

\- Ok…

Samuel close his daughter, one last time, to the rest of his family so they could say goodbye. Then he went with her, left it gently in a cradle, repeatedly kissing her tenderly.

\- Do not miss me, cute ¿Yes? Tomorrow I will back... I love you my girl…

After he approached to the mother, leaning, even tired, but fallen countenance.

\- Edy... Princess- He kissed her head to wake her.

\- ¿Mmmmm?- She opened her eyes, watching him.

\- They're going to make a check, they send me home- He stroked her cheek- Tomorrow morning I'm going back to take you home ¿Yes?

\- Okay…- She muttered.

\- Kalisha is beautiful... Thanks sweetie…- He kissed her head again- I love you so much my princess.

But Edna did not respond. Just closed her eyes. A part of the soul of Samuel broke for that. He looked at the obstetrician, she affirms softly, trying to calm him.

And he went home, with others, pretty sad though wonderful day.


	62. Chapter 62

The drive was silent, carrying two women to home. A small one sleeping in the special seat behind, and a large one, staring into the distance.

Near evening, the little baby had begun to mourn, hungry. Samuel affectionately lifted her, for be sure that she needed everything except milk. He sighed to himself. He hated having to come to that instance to face, alone, Edna with her daughter.

He slowly approached the bed, where his wife was lying, looking at nothing.

\- Edy...- He sat with the baby on his neck, crying- Kaly is hungry... ¿Can you breastfeed her?

Shaareim removed a breast almost mechanically, without looking. Torn apart by this indifference, he placed her gently in the place, seeing that the child quickly began to suck. He stroked her daughter, hearing that Edna began to mourn, softly, eyes averted.

\- Sweetie…- He caressed her arm- It's okay… Cries all what you need... You'll be fine...

And he stood by her side, trying to give love to both, of how differently each one needed.

The days passed, difficultly to Samuel. Edna had not articulated a Word since she had her daughter, beyond all that he could ask or say.

The baby sometimes woke in the night, crying, for clean diapers or milk, what he always got up from the bed, attended her with all the love in the world, is seeing that his wife beginning to mourn barely that happened.

The woman ate for necessity, and because Drake had dedicated to bringing her food whenever needed. She only got up from bed to do her needs or bathe with an abnormal slowness.

The rest of the time was sleeping or crying where she was found.

Luckily Kalisha was fine, strong, lively, with her big brown eyes staring, laughing, or holding one of his fingers as she heard her father tell a thousand stories. And obviously she knew who her mother was. Sometimes it happened Kaly began to mourn and she would not stop until being with Edna. Even if she did nothing, her mother calm her.

Edna had awakened. Kalisha, with just one month old, was newly attended, asleep in her crib, and Samuel, tired, sleeping soundly in the bed. And yet for Edna, her world had gone. She looked at her husband, feeling shame and guilt to herself and love for the man. She approached the baby, looked at her, trying to feel something, even the slightest bit of love, but nothing happened. She felt absolutely nothing, except the horror of knowing exactly that.

She walked softly, but plodding, down the stairs, into the kitchen. She could not believe the kind of callous monster she was. She hated herself, with a force that had ever experienced.

She reached for a glass, but her fingers continued long, until a knife. Her brain had gone in a single black cloud who moved her arm to take the sharp object.

She climbed the stairs, slowly. She stopped beside the crib, gun in hand, looking at her daughter. Nothing yet.

She walked to the bathroom, slowly sitting next to the tub. She took the phone from her pocket and slowly she began to write a note, almost like being lost in the immensity.

"I'm so sorry, Samuel. I can not let this continues. You're living for you, for Kalisha and me, at the same time, and I do nothing but ruin the life you so longed waited. It was my mistake, sorry, I did not know. I did not know that I would become in this unfeeling monster. I did not know I could not love our daughter. And I'm scared. I'm afraid that this hatred that I have against myself, fall into two of you. I do not want to hurt Kalisha, much less to you. You deserve to move on without the weight of a soul like mine, deserve to find someone who can give her, what I can not. And I do not deserve anything more that the suffering I suffer. It was my fault, and I want to fix it. I want to break you free from this prison, I want to stop being a burden to you. I deeply love you. And I regret it with all my heart. Forever Yours. Edna".

Shaareim left the apparatus on the toilet seat, in sight. She went up the sleeve of her left arm, leaving all exposed skin. And as she tucked her arm in the empty tub, nailed the sharp blade on her wrist, and up about five centimeters across her skin.

She felt the pain and saw the tub slowly stained crimson. She put the knife gently on the floor, quietly, and she leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, waiting.

Finally felt relief. The relief of knowing that she leave be the biggest shit of their world. At last her husband would be free. At last her daughter would be loved

The relief also lulled her slightly. At last she could sleep.

A minute later, Kalisha began to cry. It was as if the baby had intuited that something was totally wrong, as if she knew that her mother it would go forever. She cried loudly, until Samuel woke up.

\- I'm going…- He muttered, standing up, watching the time- I'm coming Kaly...

He rubbed his eyes, walking to her crib, gently lifting her up, sleepy.

\- ¿What's up, beautiful?- He whispered, reviewing her- You ate half an hour ago... You are clean... ¿What's up? ¿Mmmm? ¿Do you miss daddy?

Kalisha cried a little less, but anyway she was uneasy.

\- Ok... Ok...- He cradled her gently, kissing her- ¿Do you miss Mom? ¿You want to see Mommy? ¿Are we going to look her?

Samuel walked downstairs, looking for her, without giving her. That seemed strange. If Edna was not in the bed, should be in the living room. He look out, saw that the doors were locked. Something warned. His intuition. And his baby did not seem quite calm.

He climbed the stairs, leaving the little in her cradle, and he walked to the bathroom, whose light was off. He just lit automatically entered. His heart stopped and for a second, he froze, seeing her next to the tub.

\- Oh God…

He knelt beside her, look at the blood in the tub falling down the drain. He held tightly her wound with one of his hands, shaking.

\- Edy... Edy... Oh my God… Edy awake... No... No...- He began to cry, shaking her- ¡Edy! ¡Edna! ¡My God! ¡Awake! ¡Please Edna! ¡Do not do this to me!

\- Let… me... Sam- She murmured, for the first time in a month.

\- ¡Edy! ¿¡What did you do!? ¡Hold on a bit! ¡I'll take you to the hospital! You… You'll be fine... you see...

\- No…- She tried to pull him- Let me... You dirty... the floor...

\- ¿What are you talking about? ¡Edy!- He took her slightly pale face, with his free hand- I'll get up...

\- Go away…- Edna attempt to place her arm back in the tub- I... need...

\- ¡You're dying! ¡Edna!

\- I know... You will be... free...

\- ¡No!- He took a towel with which he wrapped her wound- ¡No!

\- Kaly deserves... one... true... mother...

Drake ignored her completely. Possessed by despair, his mind was in automatic mode. He did not know how rise her, as placed her in the car, or that path took the hospital. Hardly he reacted intelligently to say she had cut cooking, and not announce that his wife had attempted suicide. While they are attending her, as a machine, he send a message to his brother with the simplest words in the world "I'm in the hospital. Edna was cut". And then he sat, in the waiting room, shocked, staring at the floor with static eyes, almost afraid to breathe, in a fog where no thought going through his mind.

At some point, he felt a hand on his back. He looked at his side, the eyes of Nathan. Automatically he began to cry loudly, practically snuggling into his brother's chest, grabbing his arm. Hardly he knew that he spoke, but he did not know what. His own tears stunned him. Nate hugged him, and he did something he did not remember having done with him: Kiss his head.

With the minutes he began to calm down a bit, breathing, wiping his face, up a little.

Elena approached him, holding out something. With his eyes full of tears he could hardly realize it was Kaly. Fisher had brought his daughter, only God knew when.

Samuel hugged his child, crying some more, with the rest of his little family on both sides.


	63. Chapter 63

Hemily arrived at the hospital as a light, meeting the family of her patient, the healthy and strong child, and a Drake that laboriously is recovering from the emotional impact.

She went to Edna, who was stable, but she ignored her as much as her daughter. Then she met alone with him, updated with her condition.

\- By God... Samuel- Stefson muttered, reading the note on the phone.

\- I know…- He kissed his daughter- I was asleep, I did not think would happen...

\- She does not want to talk to me… You'll have to intervene yourself. But if tomorrow she don't improve mentally, I will make intern her, even if you have given false information.

\- I do not know what to say.

\- Changes the strategy- She returned the phone- First of all, she loves you. Make her afraid of losing that, changes her focus. She is thinking about what she does, is to help you.

\- ¿Get angry ould help?- He looked at her.

\- It's worth a try- She left the waiting room.

He sighed, turning to see his daughter. Edna came home tomorrow, It would be the time to act for once.

Drake walked up the stairs, to leave her little in the crib. He thought a lot on the trip, bringing the two women in his car, silent. He went down, looking at Edna, still standing in the room, rubbing her arm band. He kept going, into the kitchen, took a lovely mug she had given him shortly after buying the house and he walked toward her. Barely Shaareim eyes up to him, he showed the mug and furiously he threw it against the wall, making it broke into hundreds of pieces. He saw, her eyes were like saucers and she continued see him as he approached to the glass box wich is containing the glass to crystal and gold that had emotional value.

\- ¿W-what?- She murmured, frightened- ¿What do you do?

\- ¿What?- He looked her very serious- I can not hear you.

\- ¿Why… why you break...?

\- ¿What? ¿I can't? I thought you were ready to die for me. I'm just cleaning up.

\- I... Sorry, Samy... I...

\- ¿You sorry? ¿¡You sorry!? ¿¡Really!?

\- Don't shout... I...

\- ¡Now you do not want I shout!- He scream- ¡I'll scream if given the fucking wish!

\- You'll… wake Kaly...

\- ¿¡And you that shit care!?- He faced her.

\- ¿Samy?- She worried, stepping back.

\- ¿Do you have any idea how close I came that they taken her away for me? ¡I told them you'd cut cooking! ¡If I tell the truth, they taken her! ¡All for your own stupid fault!

\- I tried... Really...

\- ¡Don't lie Edna! ¡You did nothing! ¡You're crying in bed a whole month! ¡A whole month I live for Kaly, for me, for you! ¿¡What damn effort you're talking about!?

\- You say that like I liked being like this...

\- ¡It looks like it is!- He walked a momento- Also ¿You want to leave me alone with Kaly? ¡All right! ¡But ask me the damn divorce! ¡But do not ruin my life! ¡That is easier to remarry being divorced, than a widower with his ex-wife suicide! ¡Moron!

\- I do not want to leave you alone...

\- ¡You tried to kill yourself! ¡You were going to leave me alone! ¿And you know how I come in time? ¡Because Kaly began to cry! ¡Our damn daughter is more alert than you!

\- Stop screaming…

\- ¿Why should I stop screaming?

\- You scare me…

\- ¡I scare you! ¡Perfect! ¡Now you might think the fear that I had! You might think about what would happen if you had died... ¿Mmmm? ¡For a change!

\- Is that I… I miss as it was all before... - She lowered her eyes.

\- ¿And only you? I can not sleep a month ago ¡One month! ¿And you know I miss most? ¡My damn wife!

\- I'm here…

\- No, you are not. I do not know who the hell you are, but you're not my wife. My wife is smart, she's funny, is all... ¡Less this! ¡And I want her back!

\- ¡I do not know how to do that!- Edna wept.

\- ¡Push yourself! ¡Stop cry alone in the corner! ¡Stop ignoring me and include me! ¡Start acting like Edna Drake! ¡I'm not an ornament! ¡I'm not a maid or a nanny! ¡This is a damn family! ¡I can't do it alone! ¡And if you do not want to do, just go!- He pointed to the door- ¡Go away and let me raise our daughter!

\- ¿What?- She looked at him, crying.

\- ¡But if you go out that door, don't come back! ¡I do not want to have to explain to Kaly, ten years from now, that his mother wants to see her!

\- No…

-¿No? ¿¡So what!?

\- ¡I do not know!

\- ¡Go away then!- He took her arm, hard, taking her to the door- ¡Go away! ¡Leave me alone! ¡As so bad you tried two days ago!

\- ¡No! ¡No!- She cried loudly, pulling- ¡Samy!

\- ¡If you do not want to be a Drake, you go!

\- ¡I do not want to leave! ¡Please!

\- ¿¡Why not!?

\- ¡Because I love you! ¡Samy! ¡Do not leave me! ¡Please!

He released her, seeing her sit on the floor and mourn hard at his feet. He knelt beside her, almost hating the way he had behaved.

\- Not long ago you promised me something- Drake said, with softer voice- You said "I promise that when no one else be for you, I will have next to you, always"… Shortly before I promised question you and scold you, be your lighthouse that keeps you afloat. ¿So soon you forget that?

\- I don't- She moaned.

\- I want to Edy back ¿Do you hear me? I need my Edy back. My wife. I do not want you live in a world apart from mine.

\- Forgive me…- Cried the woman, looking down- Don't be mad with me... please... Samy...

\- I am not mad at you- He kissed her head, hard- Look at me…

Edna raised her eyes, red from mourn, watching her husband.

\- Smile at me, for the love of god- He asked him- Please…

She smiled genuinely, tearfully. It was the first real smile that Samuel saw since before Kalisha born. His eyes also filled with tears, as he smiled back.

\- There it is…- He whimpered- My Edy...

Automatically he squeezed her into a totally strong hug, feeling her tighten against his chest, call him between sobs. His wife was back.


	64. Chapter 64

Samuel had gone out to buy food. Shortly after Edna heard her daughter cry.

She slowly approached to the baby, lifting her from the cradle, realizing that she had dirtied her diapers.

With no hurry she attended her, cleaned, placed new diapers. Then she kissed her, repeatedly, seeing her laugh. And even she had not asked, she gave breastfeeding. She realized that her daughter even drank a lot of milk, despite not being hungry. Edna suspected that more than hunger for milk, she would hunger for her mother.

She spoke softly as she watched in her chest, she stroked her cheek, she took one of her small hands.

Now she was clean, and full, she decided to make her sleep.

She lay down on the throughout of the couch and placed the baby on her chest, comfortably. Softly she began to recite, very softly.

\- Aad Guray Nameh… Jugaad Guray Nameh… Sat Guray Nameh... Siri Guru Dayvay Nameh...

It was the mantra of her mother. The original Kalisha. It was the mantra that had accompanied her for years, and now would be the mantra of her daughter. If the small Kaly even had something of her grandmother, it would be that.

And slowly both fell asleep.

A few minutes later Samuel entered in his house, and he had just reached the room, when his eyes turned red immediately. He put things aside and he approached, like a shadow, to the couch. He knelt nearby, covering his mouth, with a heavy tear across his face. His wife was sleeping with her daughter over her. For the first time since her birth.

Shakily he took his phone, to take a picture, which he will then send to his brother.

He stood still, disbelieving. Finally it is happening. He came to kiss the forehead of Edna, and the head of Kaly, feeling a light growing inside.

\- ¿What's up…?- She murmured, barely awaking, is focusing her eyes on her husband- ¿Samy...? ¿You're crying…?

\- Is nothing- He smiled, wiping his eyes- Calm. Just… I'm happy to see you like this.

\- ¿Did not you want to Edna back?- She joked, a little tired- By the way, She is clean and full...

\- Princess- He kissed her lips, gently- My Edy...

\- Honey…- She took one of his hands- I know I've apologized before but I'll say it again... Forgive me…

\- You are forgiven, you know that...- He kissed her hand- It was the post partum depression.

\- No it was just that... It was also enough of my nonsense... Thanks for taking care of us, and bring me back to the shithole where I was- She covered her mouth quickly, lowering her voiceand looking at the baby asleep- Sorry Kaly, I mean... pit with fecal matter.

\- Edy- He turned to kiss her hand.

\- Also… I think my great drama to not being able to feel love for her... It was by depression. I mean, I hated myself... and was hard to me feel love for you, and that is a lot to say…

\- I know.

\- And... Today I felt it- She looked at his eyes.

\- ¿What?

\- When you left, I attended her. And there, as I finished putting clean diapers... Her laugh for me... I felt it… Love… I did not know that was so different to my love for you.

\- Edy...- His eyes turned red.

\- Samy...

Drake, with moist eyes, saw her rise, leaving her daughter in the crib, and return to recline as was previously.

\- Come- She told him, gently, extending her arms- You also need Mommy Edna.

\- God...- He groaned.

Samuel lay almost over her with his face in her chest, feeling her hold him by the head, surround him with a blanket of warm love.

\- Is okay my love…- She squeezed him, hard- Cry... I'm not leaving here...

He sank his face, holding her by the waist, beginning to mourn, feeling her stroke his hair. From the moment Kalisha was born, he had accumulated anxieties, tensions, regrets, pains, feelings which he was placed in the back of his mind, trying to tend to remain stable, to keep his two beloved afloat.

All, from her fears for how to raise her daughter alone, the anguish of losing both, the pain of seeing his woman almost dead in the bathroom, his inability to get her out of depression, his feelings of failure. Everything was pouring in the soft, warm breast of his wife.

\- ¡Do not leave me alone again!- He cried- ¡Please Edy! ¡I can not alone! ¡I need you!

\- I will not go- She squeezed him a little more- I know I was a fool, but I learned from my mistake. I will never leave you alone. We are together in this, forever.

\- Edy...

\- Calm…- She caressing him.

For a while, he just stood there, crying, holding her, calming down very slowly.

And when he began to relax, Shaareim started singing, very softly, a very slow melody wich she cradled him tenderly, and she repeated several times, increasingly softly.

When her song was a whisper, she realized that Samuel was asleep. Edna smiled, closing her eyes, letting sleep well, feeling the warmth of her husband in her heart, inside and outside.

What Edna sings to Sam was May It Be by Enya


	65. Chapter 65

Samuel had gone to bed, after attend Kalisha. He gently settled behind Edna, holding her by the waist, sighing, closing his eyes.

He almost was asleep when a tremor woke him at all. He pay attention, feeling one of the hands of Edna inside his underpants, gently squeezing a dick which had awakened long before him.

For a moment he pretended he was asleep, just to know that she would do next. The feeling of his penis rubbed deeply by the palm of her hand forced him to growl softly.

\- Edy...- He kissed her neck- ¿What are you doing princess?

\- I need you…- She murmured.

\- ¿Are you sure?- He whispered in her ear- ¿Your body does not need more time?

\- No... I counted the days...- She stroked a little more- I need you Samy... I miss your body…

\- My precious- He began to caress her waist, kissing her shoulder, feeling the air become dense- I need you too… I did not release myself since several months ago...

\- ¿Do you... want I empty you first?- She began to masturbate him.

-Yes… Yes… Or I would do it... very strong...

\- Honey…

\- Come here…

She was on her back, and Drake, after removing his underpants, at his side, allowing her to masturbate him. So he could look into her eyes while he is receiving pleasure, kiss her mouth slowly, squeezing her breasts and rub against her skin.

\- Princess…- He grunted, totally excited, seeing her work- There…

\- You like more this- She used his fingers to masturbate his glans- ¿Right?

\- ¡Fuck!- He groaned, shaking - ¡God! ¡How good do you know me!

\- Shhh- Edna smiled- You'll wake her...

\- Shit... shit...- He tried to moan lower- Strong... Stronger... Edy...

Shaareim wrung his glans, until saw him come close. It was when she began rubbing his trunk, well knowing that orgasm it would be longer and pleasurable.

\- ¡God! ¡Yes! ¡Ahhhggg!- He grabbed himself while a huge amount of liquid fell on the legs of Edna- ¡Fuck!

\- That's- She smiled, squeezing him- There they were those days...

\- What a delight… Oh my God- He sighed, tired- Keep doing princess... Do not let me down...

\- I know how to do that- She rubbed his reddened glans again- Come on…

\- Yes…- He trembled, sensitive.

It took her only a few firm strokes so that his penis harden again.

\- You're almost too much man for me- She murmured.

Edna was placed sideways, give him her back, placing her buttocks right at his waist, rubbing his penis with both, in the small space between them.

\- This ass...- He growled, excited.

Samuel hugged her waist with the arm on the side of the bed, and rubbed her buttocks with his cock.

\- I'll make it soft- He whispered in her ear.

\- Samy- She trembled gently.

\- You're a sexy mom ¿You know?- He caressed her breasts with his free hand- You're a beautiful and sexy mommy...

\- Give it to me… Daddy…- She shook her waist, looking for him- Give it to me…

\- ¿You want this?- He entered softly- God... I missed this mom...

\- Come on... Give me...- Edna raised her free hand to his head, taking him by the hair and pulling.

\- ¡Princess!- He began to penetrate hard- ¡Do not do that! ¡You make me to do it strong!

\- That I want... Samy... There...- She heard the rhythmic sound satisfactory to her waist colliding with him- So delicious…

\- Oh...- He hid his face in her neck- Pull stronger... Stronger, love...

Shaareim pulled stronger of his hair, feeling her own mind rambled in clouds of pleasure. She was drunk by the feel of his hands, his breath on her neck, the warmth of his waist whenever hit against her, and even more, the delicious feeling of his penis rubbing her from the inside. For a moment she thought that her sexual desire had increased. She doubted if motherhood there was not over excited with her husband, or if Samuel did it even better.

\- Samy… Samy...- She moaned- I think... I think... The sex with you... I like... more... more than ever... ¡God! ¡I love it!

\- ¡Fuck!- He smiled, happy- ¡Yes! ¡Edy!

\- ¡Do it hard! ¡Please! ¡I'm close!

\- ¡I'll make you scream!- He groaned, thrusting frantically- ¡I'm your man! ¡Damn!

\- ¡Gooooood!- She pulled his hair, squeezing with her internal muscles- ¡You're a damn sex god! ¡More!

\- ¡Yesss! ¡I love your pussy! ¡Oh my God! ¡Keep squeezing!- He did it even harder.

\- ¡Samy! ¡Yesss!- Her legs began to tremble- ¡Ah! ¡I am…!

\- Hold… Hold… ¡I have little!

\- God no… I can't…

\- Yes… Yes…- He also began to shake- ¡There! ¡Edna!

\- ¡Saaaamy!

Both shouted, exploding in a mild frenzy them threw down to a mass of pleasure and spasms.

\- Oh God…- He hug her completely, kissing her neck and back, rejoicing with happiness- Oh... Edy… Edy... God...

\- Wao- She laugh, exhausted- Wao...

\- Exactly... Wao...- He kissed her shoulder- Mommy is back... More amazing than ever...

\- Samy...- She turned to be facing him and to hug him- I love you…

\- I love you too, my princess- He felt her in his chest- By the way… ¿Kaly not wake up?

\- She must be used to our shouting... After what we did during pregnancy... Anyway, I'll see that she is fine...

She quickly got up from the bed, naked.

Samuel looked her, smiling, happy. Maybe his wife was still exceeded few pounds after pregnancy, and she had left streaks on her stomach, but he did not give a shit. He loved her more every day.

Soon he saw her return, with gentle trot.

\- Sleep like a goddamn stone- She laugh, getting between the sheets.

\- I missed you- He hug her by the waist.

\- My love- She snuggled with him.

Both stood still, resting, happy to be with each other.


	66. Chapter 66

Edna was resting throughout the sofa, after returning from her work as a translator. She read comfortably, with her lenses, her legs stretched in the Samuel's lap, who was also reading, while absently he is stroking her calf. Everything was quiet, quiet.

The afternoon light came softly through the windows and gracefully bounce in the few white hairs both they were acquired, and the timid wrinkles that had joined.

An amalgam of noise was heard upstairs. Both raised their eyes, at the same time, before looking at each other.

Seconds later a young teenager down the stairs trotting, barefoot, with smooth skin mild caramel tone, brown eyes and long dark hair like a waterfall ink. A beautiful creature, with tender aspect but adult mentality.

\- ¡Do not know that!- She said, cheerful.

\- I dont know… ¿You arranged your room without me asking you?- Edna raised an eyebrow.

\- I think I'll go up and back down later...- She turned.

\- Kaly... Do not go barefoot around- Samuel looked at her.

\- If everything is spotless...- She complained- Hey, Cassie sent me a bunch of pictures.

\- ¿To who she will come out, no?- Laughed Shaareim- As his mother.

\- The thing is…- She leaned on the couch- They returned from they trip to Tibet. Tomorrow will come a day here and then go to New York for a week...

\- Mjm- Drake began to intuit.

\- Uncle Nate says I can go...

\- Mjm- He repeated, seeing Edna smiled.

\- ¡Ho come on! ¡Do not say mjm! ¡Please! ¡It's just one week!- She went to her mother- ¡Mom! ¿May l?

\- I do not know…- She murmured- ¿How do I know you're not making this up?

\- Do not forget you have class- Samuel looked at her.

\- If the school is the simplest shit I've seen in my life...

\- ¡Hey!- Say both parents.

\- ¡Please! ¡I promise not to run away with Cassie and wash the dishes!

\- ¿Only the dishes?- Sam smiled.

\- In addition, and both of you will be alone- Kalisha said.

\- ¿Excuse me?- Edna looked at her.

\- I'm not stupid mom, you disgustingly eat with kisses all the time...

\- ¿Do you prefer to see that we fight?

\- Obviously not... Dhu... But you almost don't past to kissing... I mean... holiday for all...

\- Taelamun hi hadha alhaqq (You know she is right)- Samuel spoke to Edna in Arabic- Nastahiqquh laylat jayidat min aljins (We deserve a good night of sex)

\- And you are starting with the Arab...- Muttered Kalisha- Good I did not learn it, who know that profanities you are saying...

\- ¿Kunt ealaa yaqin? (Are you sure?)- Edna replied.

\- Sawf takun maeahum. Aftaqid, aiftaqad tasmae alssirakh mae aikhtiraq mmazduj (She will be with them. Also, I miss make you scream with the double penetration)- Samuel smiled.

Edna slightly kicked her husband's thigh, with her face slightly red.

\- ¡Mom! God... I do not know what you are saying, but... yuck- Kalisha frowned.

\- It's okay- She sighed.

\- ¡Yes! ¡You are the best!

Kalisha hugged and kissed both parents, before go up galloped to start preparing. They looked deeply, starting to feel cravings.

Both Drake families spent the day together, until, well into the night, Natan and Elena took the two young women travel to the big city.

Samuel and Edna went home, finally. She had not closed the front door when her husband pushed firmly against the wood, libidinously kissing her, feeling his wet tongue rubbing against hers.

\- Samy...- Edna groaned when he left her mouth to suck her neck.

\- God… God…- Quickly he puts his hands under her clothes, stroking her clitoris- I'm desperate Edy.

\- We have time…- She tried to convince herself to restrain her own despair, while shaking- Shit...

Both are stripped naked as if their clothes catch on fire. They practically threw to the couch, where Samuel frantically began to penétrate her, bove.

\- ¡God!- Edna shouted, happy, with her legs hooked around his waist- ¡My Samy!

\- Princess…

Even the years above them, both they remained pretty well. And Drako had never failed.

To Shaareim there was nothing so pleasant like having her man fully erect inside her vagina, hitting her waist with despair. She loved sex with him, in all its forms.

\- ¿You know what?- He growled, horny, doing gnash the couch- ¿You know what? I'll make you cum... A damn hundred times... I will... I will penetrate you with the harness... I'll make you scream Edy...

\- ¿Yes?- She hugged his neck, stuck to his mouth- ¿Yes? ¿Will you do that? ¿Are you going to give me pleasure? ¿You'll do... Yes?

\- I'm your man… I'm your man... ¡God! ¡How much I love this!

Only on that night, both had sex three times, in three different parts of the house as if they had never aged a year.

In a free week they could conveniently let off steam, using each and every one of his small toys, but especially the miniskirt that maddened Drake, and harness doublé wich filling the house with the cries of Edna.

When Kalisha returned, she found them remarkably relaxed, and extremely happy.

She hugged them both, before tell a thousand stories in New York, with her aunt, uncle and cousin.

\- By the way- Kaly said at dinner- I know you will say, I do not get into that, that I have only fourteen, and bla bla... But... jeez, Mom... Dad... when is necessary, send me a few hours to a museum...

\- ¿What are you talking about?- Samuel looked confused.

\- Raw and uncensored... I know how very sexual are between you- She saw Edna cough her drink- And you need some action.

\- ¡Kalisha!- Edna swallowed- ¿What?... ¡God!

\- ¡That don't bother me, Mom! And you know I entertain a lot in museums. But I prefer to do that often before having to wait half a year to Uncle Nate takes me a few days here.

\- I'll kill Nathan- Samuel rubbed his face- Namely that he told you.

\- He said nothing, Dad. I'm smart. And teenager. Already know all that.

\- And you know all that- Edna also rubbed her face.

\- I just want to see you happy- Kalisha looked at her food- I know you are, but you also need some space, as you give me my space. I want to see you as well as I saw you today, radiant, relaxed, super affectionate, and it does not take any effort to me let that happen.

Shaareim get up from her seat, to crouch beside her, hug and kiss her head. Drake decided to do the same, leaving their daughter in a parents sandwich.

\- You will not begin to mourn ¿True?- Said the young- I'm still traumatized to see you crying.

\- No…- Samuel laugh- And that was only once...

\- ¿You know you're a blessing?- Whispered her mother.

\- I'm just telling you to have sex in peace, not that locked me in a car for several days...

Edna and Samuel gave her a kiss on each cheek, at the same time, gently squeezing as when Kaly was smaller.

\- I do not want to know where they were those mouths- Muttered the teenager.

Both parents laughed widely, spreading happiness to their daughter.

After all, so many adventures and hardships, joys, sorrows, disappointments and misunderstandings, after death and near death, to mourn, fights with fists and tickle, after hundreds of awards and hundreds of hours together, as friends, family, couples, of hours of pure and wild love carnal encounters, that mixture of Drake and Shaareim had been the best of their life. That mixture of juvenile ofender with years in prison with a refugee passionate of books and culture. That girl was making its way to adulthood, a perfect dose of both. Kaly and everything around her, that life and then, It was the ultimate adventure of their lives, It was their final treasure.

The End.

Infinite thanks to all who read it.


End file.
